Projet Professionnel
by shin-ichi
Summary: Une bande de folles doivent faire un projet de musique. Pour cela, elles invitent un groupe allemand à faire le concert dans un coin de la Creuse Ahun .
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Projet Professionnel

Raiting : T car il y a certaines partie à ne pas lire pour les âmes sensibles et il y a aussi des insultes.

Disclaimer : Malheureusement le groupe Tokio Hotel ne m'appartient pas, ainsi que les personnages qui existent vraiment mais qui ont bien voulu que j'utilise leur vrai prénom.

Note : Excusez-moi, mais il y a eu un problème avec le site qui m'a effacé toute ma fic.

Donc je la remets avec de nouvelles modifications.

J'espère qu'elle continuera à plaire.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

**POV Coralie**

Lundi juste après le sport où tous le monde a transpiré sauf moi (1), notre prof de socio arrive… en retard comme toujours.

- Bon, aujourd'hui, il faut travailler sur vos projets professionnels. Mettez-vous en groupe.

- Ah ! Elle pue toujours autant la friture c'te prof. Il va falloir investir pour lui acheter des déos et du gel douche pour qu'elle se lave. Dit une rouge.

- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi mais se sera sans moi, j'ai assez à payer avec ma voiture. Je lui réponds.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore ?

- J'ai deux pièces à changer et j'en ai pour cher cette fois-ci.

- Hein !? Si tu fais le calcul de toutes tes réparations que tu as faite dessus, t'en as pour plus cher que tu ne l'as payée.

- Ouah t'as réussis à faire des calculs ?! Mais de toute façon j'y tiens à ma titine.

- Ta bibine ? Je le savais bien que tu étais une alcoolique ! Déclare Lola (la rouge)

- Moi ? Je lui réponds outrée. Jamais. Non, j'ai dit ma titine ! Et ne me confonds pas avec toi.

- Ah… Peut-être. Me répond-elle songeuse.

- Bon, si on se mettait au travail les filles ? Demande Christel.

- Hm… Ferme-la avant de parler. Compris ? Je lui balance. (2)

"Je me demande comment je fais pour ne pas lui avoir mis mon poing dans son visage à celle-ci depuis le temps."

Lola me voyant entrain de m'énerver :

- Calme-toi Coralie, calme, calme. Sinon c'est toi qui seras en tord.

- Bon à part ça, vous avez des idées pour le projet ?

- Non pas trop de mon côté. Répond Mélanie.

- Heu, Lola réfléchie pas trop ça fume.

Elle se tourne vers moi avec les yeux revolvers (3).

- Aïe. Mais pourquoi tu me tapes encore ? Je lui demande.

- Pour ce que tu viens de dire. Me rétorque-t-elle.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ?

- Oula, le boulet !

- Alors moi j'y ai un peu mais seulement un peu réfléchie. Pourquoi ne pas faire venir un groupe pour faire un concert, faire payer deux euros l'entrée par élèves ou plus selon comment ça risque de se vendre et les fonds iraient pour financer notre voyage à Hambourg. Expose Lola.

- Ouais, se serait super mais quel groupe ? Formula Mélanie.

- J'ai mon idée et je sais que vous serez d'accord surtout Coco.

- Quoi c'est de moi que tu parles.

- Non, du pape. Il faudrait te réveiller un peu.

- Ok, ok. Je pense savoir de qui tu parles. Je lui rétorque.

- Mais le problème c'est comment les contacter, on risque de payer cher pour qu'ils viennent.

- Oui. Mais maintenant que tu en as parlé, il ne faut pas que se soit un autre groupe. On peut toujours s'arranger pour le prix surtout si on leurs dit que c'est pour un voyage à Hambourg et qu'on en profiterait pour aller les voir.

La sonnerie retentie et la plupart de la classe se rue sur la sortie pour échapper une fois de plus à l'odeur de la prof et se dépêcher à manger.

Pendant plusieurs semaines, nous avons cherché le moyen de contacter ce groupe en faisant plein de recherches. A chaque fois, il fallait leur écrire en Allemagne ou en France mais nous savions que soit ils n'auraient pas les lettres, soit ils ne pourraient pas répondre.

C'est après les vacances de la Toussaint que j'eu une illumination (4).

- Mais je suis con…! Je dis dans la chambre n°11 de l'internat.

- Ne te vante pas Coco. Réplique Lola avec un grand sourire.

- Mais je suis bête.

- Vas-y continues !

- Tais-toi. J'ai trouvé.

- Mais… de quoi tu parles en faite ? Interrogea Lola en même temps qu'elle essayait de travailler sur son devoir de maths qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire (5).

- T'es con ou quoi ? Je te parle de notre projet.

- Ah d'accord ! Il faut comprendre.

- En fait, y'a mon petit frère qui a une amie dont sont père à réussi à avoir l'adresse mail des deux frères. Je les lui demande et le tour est joué.

- Mais tu vas rien y comprendre.

- Bah… de quoi ?

- Je te rappelle qu'ils sont allemands. Quoi que c'est un peu dur pour toi de réfléchir. Déclare Lola.

- Grognasse. Je sais qu'ils sont allemands et je te rappelle aussi que tout comme toi, j'ai fait allemand en LV 1 et les dicos ça existe.

- Peut-être, mais ça m'étonnerais que tu arrives à leur parler.

- T'inquiètes, j'ai mon idée. Je sourie avec un regard pervers et plein de sous entendus.

- Te connaissant j'ai peur.

- Mais non, tu sais bien que je ne suis pas une obsédée.

- Euh… justement si !

- Pouffiasse. Vas-y aide moi à faire le brouillon de la lettre.

- Tranquille.

- Mais non, c'est que je n'ai pas d'inspiration pour le moment et on doit se dépêcher.

- La drague sur internet (6)? Me demande Lola. C'est quoi que tu veux faire ?

- C'est juste pour être sûr qu'il lise au moins le mail. Tu le connais aussi.

- Oui. C'est vrai, c'est pas con pour une fois.

"Décrivez-vous en 4 mots.

- Sensible, vif, honnête… Pourquoi se décrire en 4 mots… heu… cornemuse.

Mais pour toi se n'est pas vraiment ça : Pervers, vicieux, dragueur et beau gosse.

Mais je ne t'écris pas pour te dire ça. C'est parce que je suis en bac pro et pour ma formation, je dois effectuer un projet avec 3 autres filles et nous avons besoin d'un groupe pour faire un concert et pour récolter les fonds pour pouvoir faire notre voyage à Hambourg. Si tu sembles intéressé parles-en aux autres et même si tu ne l'es pas pour que je sache si je dois contacter un autre groupe allemand comme… je ne citerais pas de nom. En plus, il y aura plein de filles pour vous (7).

Nous nous situons dans la Creuse en France. Je pense que tu ne trouveras pas sur une carte car c'est paumé.

Si tu veux la suite de "la drague sur internet", vas sur youtube et tape Tokio Hotel et Perusse ou la drague sur internet et il y en a plein d'autres dans ce style.

Merci de ta compréhension, amuse toi bien avec les vidéo, bon courage pour la suite et à très bientôt j'espère.

P.S.: je t'envoie des photos de certaines filles."

- Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? Je demande aux filles.

- C'est bien, mais tu ne t'es pas présenté au début. Me dit Mélanie.

- Je me rattraperai quand je l'enverrai.

- Oui mais je te rappelle que le proviseur adjoint doit le lire avant.

- Non, c'est juste pour les lettre pas les mails.

- Ok mais je pense qu'ils ne voudrons pas. Dit Christel.

- Tu verras bien. Sinon propose autre chose ou fous moi la paix.

* * *

1 : C'est bien d'être dispensé.

2 : Et de un. Ce n'est que le début de la journée.

3 : Adieu monde cruel.

4 : Ce n'est pas vrai, je n'ai jamais d'illumination dans ma petite tête. (Hatsu : te fais pas de cadeaux. C'est pas encore ton anniversaire.)

5 : C'est vrai, elle ne travail jamais en maths (Hatsu : c'est tellement intéressant).

6 : Voir mon blog sur le groupe chaos87th point skyrock point com

7 : C'est pas un bon plan ça ? En plus elles sont franchement pas moche ; sauf quelques unes.

J'espère que ça plaira toujours. Donc pour le savoir, il y a le petit bouton en bas à gauche pour donner vos impressions.


	2. Chapter 2

Note : Je poste les chapitres assez rapidement pour que ceux qui avaient déjà commencé à la lire n'attendent pas trop longtemps pour avoir la suite des évènements.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**POV Coralie**

2 semaines passent et toujours pas de réponse.

- Je te l'avais bien dit qu'ils ne répondraient pas. C'était trop nul ce que tu as fait, t'as du lui faire peur. Dit Christel.

- Mais ferme un peu ta gueule y'en a marre de toi. Je te rappelle qu'ils travaillent beaucoup et qu'il n'a peut-être pas eu le temps de le lire ou d'en parler. De toute façon t'avais qu'à proposer quelque chose de mieux.

J'en avais tellement marre d'elle que j'imaginé toutes sortes de façons de la torturer.

Lola voie mon sourire sadique et comprit de suite à quoi je pensaiset explosa de rire, ce qui m'arrêta net dans mes pensées.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Lola ? Demanda la prof.

- Rien madame, excusez-moi.

- Si ça continu, tu prends la porte.

- Tu prends la porte et tu l'embarques avec toi dans le couloir. Je lui rétorque tout bas.

- Arrête avec tes conneries. C'est à cause de toi je te signal que je me fais engueuler.

- Bon je reviens, je vais voir s'ils ont répondu. Je dis en regardant la pouf d'un regard noir.

- Attends, je viens avec toi. Répond Lola.

Dans le couloir.

- J'en ai vraiment ras le cul de l'autre grognasse. Si ça continue, c'est mon poing qu'elle va recevoir dans sa bouche de cheval.

- Mais non, ne fais pas ça. Si ça se trouve, ça la rendra plus belle.

- Ok, mais c'est dur de se retenir.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru remarquer.

- Y'en a marre, elle fait que critiquer mais elle ne fout jamais rien sauf écrire le prénom de son copain ou dessiner la façon dont elle va agencer l'appart de son copain. Je me demande comment tu fais pour la supporter toute la journée.

- Oui, moi aussi je me le demande dès fois.

- Bon. Alors, mot de passe…

"Erreur".

- Quoi ? Mais il n'a pas changé tout seul pourtant.

"Erreur".

- Scheiße !!

- Calmes-toi. C'est quoi ton mot de passe.

- Eldar.

- T sûr qu'il n'y a pas une lettre qui manque puisqu'il en faut six je crois.

- Six, six, six… Mais si, qu'elle conne. Il y a un "s" à la fin.

- Ben tu vois ça marche. Je crois que pour ton anniv je vais t'acheter un cerveau. Ça doit bien se trouver quelque part.

- Je ne crois pas sinon je m'en serais déjà acheté un.

- Donc…. Pub, pub, pub, ah !... Non pub, une réponse pour du boulot. Fais chié c'est encore négatif. Donc pub, encore pub, toujours pub… Youpiiiiiiiii !! Il a enfin répondu.

- Connasse.

- Aïeu. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait.

- J'ai plus d'oreille à cause de toi.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il a écrit.

"Hallo ! (1)"

- Et zut c'est en allemand.

"Je ne parle pas trè bien francé. G parlé 2 ce que vou m'avé écri. Moi é le groupe some dacor pour venir en France ché vou en Creuz. Eresement ke lé GPS existe car on ne cé pa ou cé. coné nou la date où il fodra venir é on se débrouillera pour être présen o moin 1 semène. E vou nou feré découvrir votre Creuz.

Personelemen je sui ok pour lé fille si ele son bel. El couche direct ou pa ?

Merci pour lé vidéo Cété délir. O débu cété francé donc jé pa compri mé aprè jé trouvé en allemand é cété maran.

A biento.

Bisou à toi

Tom.

- Purée. C'est en phonétique. Il faut traduire.

- Te plaint pas Lola au moins c'est pas en allemand. En plus t'as vu il a mis "bisou à toi".

- Rêves pas trop. T'es pas son style.

- Qui te le dit. De toute façon j'ai bien le droit de rêver.

- Viens on retourne en classe pour en parler avec la prof pour voir une date. Et arrête de baver sur le clavier en lisant le mail.

- Bon j'arrive. Si ça avait été Bill qui avait répondu tu aurais fait la même chose.

- Tu veux une autre baffe ? C'est gratuit.

- Non c'est bon. Merci. En plus je ne veux pas que tu te fasses mal à tes mains en touchant du béton. Aïe. Mais j'ai rien dit de mal cette fois-ci. Je suis martyrisée.

Deux jours après.

- Je leur ai envoyé un mail leur disant de venir la semaine de la rentrée.

- Bien. Donc faut tout préparer pour leur venue vu que c'est bientôt les vacances de Noël. Nous apprend Mélanie en stress.

- Et crotte j'avais oublié.

- Donc on fait quoi ? Interrogea Christel.

- Ben réfléchis un peu qu'en même. C'est peut-être trop te demander. Je crois que tu n'as pas fais grand-chose depuis le début.

- Y'en a ras le bol que tu me rabaisse tout le temps.

- T'as qu'à faire des efforts pour que j'arrête.

- Tu me cherches ?

- Non. Je crois que je t'ai trouvé, vu comme c'est dur de te louper avec ta tête.

Elle ne dit rien.

- De toute façon tu crois que je suis ton amie.

Christel part en chialant et elle commence à sortir son portable pour soit appeler ses parents, soit sont copain.

- Franchement Coralie t'es un peu vache avec elle. Lâcha Lola.

- Toi aussi tu veux que je ne lui dise rien comme tout le monde pour qu'elle croit qu'on est tous ses amis.

- Bon. De toute façon, c'est pas la peine de discuter avec toi quand t'es comme ça. Faisons le planning.

- Au fait ils arrivent quand ? Je les interpellant.

- Heu…… Je crois que c'est à toi qu'ils ont répondu.

- Oui, mais je ne me rappelle pas si c'était marqué.

- Le boulet.

- Ça fait rien, on ne prévoit rien pour le premier jour. Je pense qu'ils seront crevés. Indique Mélanie.

- Pourquoi pas.

- Le mardi…

- On leur fait visiter Guéret le matin et Limoges l'après-midi.

- Le mercredi, ils vont faire le concert le soir, donc ils vont répéter la journée.

- Le jeudi…….. C'est le blanc.

- Je sais pas trop ce que l'on peut leur faire faire. Ajoute Mélanie.

- Et si nous leur faisions une interview pour faire partager à tous. Mais pas les même que sur les magasines. Trouve enfin Lola.

- Ouais ça changera des "Pourquoi Tokio Hotel ?"

- Et les autres jours, on les laisse choisir.

- Oui, sinon ils risquent de se sentir oppressé.

Le jour de la rentrée.

Les filles sont en train de courir affrontant le froid le l'hivers alors que moi je suis au libre service bien au chaud à tchater et regarder des clips.

Je stress car je ne sais pas quand exactement le groupe doit arriver.

A 11h je retourne en cours avec notre super prof de socio qui pue toujours autant.

Les filles arrivent et me demandent si j'ai des nouvelles du groupe. Je leur réponds que non car j'ai oublié de regarder mes mails.

- T'es blonde ! Tu étais pendant 2h au libre et tu n'as même pas été fichu de vérifier tes mails. Me crie dessus Lola.

- Oh, ne commence dès le début de l'année. Je vois que t'es encore plus en stress que moi. Je sais que j'ai des mails mais j'avais la flemme de regarder.

- Demande à la prof alors.

Je vais au CDI avec Mélanie et malheureusement c'est Karine qui s'en occupe se matin.

- Je peux vérifier mais mails. Je lui demande.

- TU TE CROIS OU ? T'ES PAS AU LIBRE SERVICE ICI ! Elle me répond très gentiment.

- C'est qu'il n'y a plus de place au libre donc la pionne… Pardon la surveillante m'a dit de te demander car c'est pour notre projet.

- Ok, rappelle toi bien ce que je t'ais dit.

- D'accord. Je lui fais avec un grand sourire.

En arrivant aux ordis.

- Elle me fait chié celle-là. Elle se prend pour quoi ?

- Ne t'énerve pas toi aussi. C'est pas le moment je crois. Bon tu le rentres ton code ? Merde !

- Hé ! Je tiens encore à mes oreilles ! Heu….

- Quoi "heu…" ?

- Je ne connais plus mon code.

Voyant Mélanie s'énerver et ayant peur des repressailles, je m'empresse d'ajouter.

- Non, non? Je m'en rappelle.

- Y'a intérêt !

- Donc… Ah, ils ont envoyé un message.

"Nous serons là le lundi en fin de matinée."

- C'est tout.

- Tu t'attendais à quoi Coco. A un roman ?

- Non mais presque. En plus il n'est pas signé.

Je me mets à bouder.

On repart dans notre classe. En passant devant Karine, je souris.

- Merci. Au revoir.

En sortant.

- Ne réponds surtout pas pouffiasse.

De retour dans la classe.

- Bon, bonne nouvelle, ils arrivent en fin de matinée.

- Mais… On est déjà en fin de matinée. Me signal Lola.

- J'avais remarqué. Mais je te rappelle que le lycée est paumé donc ils ne risquent pas d'arriver avant ce soir.

DING-DING-DONG.

- Tiens Lola on t'appelle… Aïe.

- Ferme-la Coralie.

- Ok… Je lui réponds en me tenant la tête.

"Coralie, Lola, Mélanie et Christel en classe de Term SVE sont attendues à la vie scolaire… TOUT DE SUITE !"

- C'est pas la peine de crier.

- Je croyais que tu avais dit qu'ils ne seraient pas là avant ce soir.

- Ben. Ça m'étonne que le GPS indique la Creuse tellement c'est paumé. C'est qu'ils doivent avoir le… super ultra méga giga GPS ! Qui connaît tous les coins mêmes les plus paumés, qui indiquent les raccourcis même à travers l'eau, les champs…

- Et ta connerie aussi Coralie.

- Non car moi seule la connais ma connerie.

- Il faudrait y aller. Déclare Mélanie.

A la vie scolaire.

- Ah ! Vous voilà enfin. Dit Farida.

- Ben quoi ? C'est la faute de la prof. Dit Lola.

- Elle a bon dos la prof. Je murmure à Lola.

- Heu… En fait votre groupe s'est perdu.

- QUOI !! Nous crions en cœur.

- Non, du moins pas vraiment. Ils sont à Ahun et ils ne trouvent pas le lycée.

- Quels cons ! Pardon.

- Il faudrait que vous alliez les chercher.

- On peut prendre ma voiture ?

- Si vous voulez mais pas de bêtises.

- Oui chef ! Je lui dis avec un sourire innocent.

- Purée qu'il fait froid dehors. Déclare Christel.

- Tu n'avais qu'à pas t'habiller comme si on était en été juste pour faire style. Je lui dis.

J'essaie de démarrer la voiture mais rien ne se passe.

- Enflure de voiture de merde. Tu vas démarrer OUI !

- Ben apparemment… non ! Me fait remarquer Lola.

- Je crois que l'on est bon pour à y aller à pied.

- Oh non ! Je vais avoir froid. Dit Christel.

- Si t'as si froid que ça rentre et on ira seule sans toi. Je lui réponds.

- Ah non, je veux les voir.

- En fait c'est juste pour les draguer. Pas pour le projet.

- Ben…

- Ferme ta gueule y'en a ras le cul.

* * *

1 : A l'huile.

S-I : Je sait c'est gamin. Mais c'est se que je suis.

Ça aide toujours si vous appuyez sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

**POV Coralie**

Sur la route d'Ahun qui nous semblée longue, Mélanie demanda :

- Mais au fait, vous savez où ils nous attendent exactement ?

- Heu… Je sais pas. Dit Lola.

- Moi non plus. Ajouta Christel.

- Au bar !

Toutes se retournent vers moi.

- C'est bien ce que j'avais dit avant les vacances. Alcoolo. Me dit Lola.

- Je parle pas par rapport à ça. Mais comme c'est un petit bourg, ils doivent bien savoir qu'il n'y a qu'un bar ou une épicerie. Donc comme il fait froid, j'en ait déduit qu'ils iraient boire quelque chose de chaud en nous attendant.

- Mais c'est que tu deviendrais intelligente. Réplique Christel.

- Au moins je le deviens MOI.

- Ça c'est fait. Dit Lola. Un km à pied ça use ça use… Se mit-elle à chanter.

- Je n'ai pas envie qu'il pleuve, ou vu le froid, qu'il neige. Je lui rétorque.

- Quoi ? Ça fait passer le temps car on s'ennui un peu et en plus il fait froid.

- Si t'as froid cours jusqu'à Ahun en levant bien les genoux comme dirait la prof de sport. Lui fait remarquer Mélanie.

- Oh ! C'est bon je me tais.

Le silence se fait mais pas longtemps car 2 minutes après.

- Fiu FiuFiuFiuFiuFiuFiu ! (Sur l'air d'un kilomètre à pied)

- MAIS TU VAS ARRÊTER ! Toutes à l'intention de Lola.

- Pour la peine je bude. Comme toutes les filles, je bude dans mon coin ! (1)

- Tu boudes ? Je lui demande.

- Non, je bude.

On arrive enfin au bourg après avoir monté la côté qui mène jusqu'à l'entrée d'Ahun.

- Je crois que je vais cracher mes poumons. Je sors.

- Putain Coralie, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas fumer avant de faire un km à pieds. M'indique Lola.

- Tu parles moi j'ai plus de jambes. Déclare à son tour Mélanie.

- JE te rappelle que je ne fume pas MOI pas comme toi.

- Je fume pas, j'entretiens mon cancer.

- Y'en a marre. Ils sont où ? Formula Christel.

- Bon tu vas la fermer pour de bon. De toute façon tu n'es pas là pour draguer. Je te rappelle que tu as Jérémy.

- On va geler sur place si on ne se bouge pas. Remarque Mélanie.

En arrivant dans le bar, on trouve un attroupement de personnes devant… la télé qui donné les résultats du keno et du quinté. Un peu à part, on trouve un autre attroupement… celui des alcooliques devant le bar. Et enfin un dernier mais tout petit. Celui là qui est composé de gardes du corps autour de quatre garçons qui font une drôle de tête en voyant tous ces gens attroupés comme ça.

En les voyants, nous nous approchons d'eux. Ils doivent se demander où ils ont atterrit.

Quand ils nous virent approcher, ils commencent à se lever.

J'accélère le pas. En me voyant, ils commencent à tendre la main pour me la serrer et se présenter, mais je fais un signe stop avec ma main. Ils me regardent d'une drôle de façon passer à côté d'eux et me diriger vers… les toilettes.

Lola, Mélanie et l'autre se dirigent vers le groupe.

- Bonjour. Dit Christel.

- Hallo ! Prononcèrent Lola et Mélanie.

- Bonjour. Leurs répondirent le groupe sans accent en serrant les mains ?

Quand ils virent les têtes que faisaient les filles, Bill s'expliqua.

- En fait Georg se débrouille très bien en français. Donc il nous a apprit votre langue.

- En plus pour une fois qu'il est bon dans quelque chose. Renchérit Tom.

Celui-ci se tourna vers Tom et lui lança un regard noir qui voulait tout dire. Tom retira son sourire de son visage.

- Au fait la fille qui nous est passée juste à côté est avec vous ? Demanda Gustav.

- Et oui. Soupira Lola. Excusez-la, mais comme on est venu à pieds, ça faisait un moment qu'elle avait envie.

Je reviens des toilettes avec un air plus serein.

- Shuldi mich. Je leur dis en serrant leurs mains.

- Ce n'est rien. Me répond Gustav.

En voyant ma tête, ils explosent de rire. Je me retourne vers Lola et elle m'explique le pourquoi du comment.

Quand ils furent calmés, ils nous invitent à nous asseoir et commandent pour commencer quelque chose de chaud.

"Un ange passe…"

On nous apporte les boissons.

"2 anges passent…"

On commence à boire.

"Qu'un troupeau d'anges en tutu passent…"

- Bon le voyage n'a pas était trop dur ? Je leur demande.

- Non, mais long. Me répond Gustav.

- Nous ne sommes pas fatigués. Ajoute Georg.

- Mais c'est perdu chez vous. En rajoute une couche Bill.

- On sait. On leur répond en cœur sur un ton monotone.

- Il n'y a que Lola celle avec les cheveux rouge qui est de la Creuse. C'est la "seule" paumé. Je leur dis. Aïeuuuuuuuuu. Pourquoi tu me tapes encore ?

Les garçons se mettent à rire. Ce qui est rare aussi vite surtout quand ils ne connaissent pas d'après ce que disent les journalistes. La glace était brisée (2). Même Tom qui n'avait rien dit depuis le début ; ce qui m'étonne ; rigolait de bon cœur.

Je le regarde pour essayer de comprendre ce qui ne va pas mais ne le connaissant pas, je ne peux pas le savoir. Il sentit mon regard sur lui car il tourna sa tête vers moi ce qui me fit détourner la mienne. Maintenant, je sens que c'est lui qui me fixe.

- Au fait. S'exprime Bill. Ça consiste en quoi exactement ce projet car Tom nous a seulement dit que se serait un concert avec plein de jolies filles.

Cette fois c'est Lola qui parle.

- En fait, nous voudrions faire un concert et récolter les fonds pour faire un voyage à Hambourg. Et dommage pour vous mais les jolies filles ce n'est pas nous. Connaissant Tom par rapport à ce que l'on a lu sur lui, on s'est dit que ça l'intéresserait si l'on mettait ça.

Il tourne vivement la tête à ces mots.

- Ah non, je ne suis pas comme ça ! Rétorque-t-il avec sa tête de pervers.

- Mais bien sûr on te croit.

- Non. En fait c'est la maison de disque qui voulait qu'il soit somme ça. Tout comme Bill où ils lui demandent d'accentuer ses mimiques féminines pour faire croire qu'il est gai et pour pouvoir vendre plus. Nous informe Georg. En faite ils sont un peu comme ça sauf Bill qui n'est pas du tout gai mais comme on leurs demande d'accentuer leurs caractères ils le font.

- Ah cool. Fut rassurée Lola.

Ensuite ils commandent des boissons fraîches mais alcoolisées.

On leur pose des questions sur le groupe. Comme comment ils vivent leurs concerts, ceux qu'ils font pendant une journée où ils n'ont pas d'interviews ou autre. Ce qui fait que pendant plus d'une heure, on discute sur eux et on mangea sur place. On continua à discuter. Avec l'alcool, tout le monde était plus décontracté. Christel commençait à s'endormir sur la table avec un filet de bave sortant de sa bouche. Nous et les quatre garçons n'étions pas dans le même état qu'elle mais pas tout à fait en forme puisqu'en plus, il y a la fatigue.

On demanda aussi si Tom arrivait à être sérieux dès fois. Ils répondirent que oui surtout quand il joue de la guitare.

A Bill s'il lui arrive de débiter moins de soixante mots à la seconde et s'il lui arrive de mettre des habits plus larges.

A Georg ce que ça lui ferait d'avoir les cheveux court et Gustav s'il lui arrivé de porter autre chose que des caleçons qui ne retiennent rien.

En voyant l'heure défiler, on appel le lycée pour les prévenir que nous leurs faisions visiter Guéret et les alentours. Ce que nous ne fîmes pas car on continua à discuter et surtout boire.

Ce fut au tour des garçons de poser des questions.

- Comment vous avez connu le groupe ? Demanda Bill.

- Pour ma part… Dit Lola. C'est une amie qui m'a donné un poster du groupe et sur le coup j'ai cru que tu étais une fille Bill.

Ils explosèrent de rire.

- Moi j'ai entendu la version anglaise de "Durch den Monsun" sur NRJ (3). Je ne connaissais pas le groupe. Je pensais que c'était aussi une fille qui chantait. Ensuite Lola m'a montré une photo et j'ai comprit un peu à ce moment pourquoi je pensais que c'était une fille qui chantait. Après, elle m'a fait écouter d'autres chansons et j'ai tout de suite accroché.

- Et moi c'est les filles qui n'arrêtaient pas d'en parler. Déclare Mélanie.

- Lequel d'entre nous vous préférez ? Demanda Tom avec un sourire en coin en voyant qu'on avait du mal avec tout l'alcool bu.

- Moi c'est Georg. Répond Mélanie.

- Tu vois tu n'attires pas que les mec. Dit Tom à Georg.

- T'as peut-être encore un peu de chance. Renchérit Bill.

- Moi c'est mon petit Billou. Répond Lola.

- Et toi Coralie. Insiste Tom.

- Moi, Tom bien sûr.

- Et pourquoi ces personnes ? Continua-t-il.

- Pour moi c'est ton regard qui m'a accroché et………

Lola mit sa main devant ma bouche. Les garçons furent étonnés et d'un regard, je compris que Tom n'en resterait pas là. Quitte à me faire boire encore plus.

C'en fut fini pour les questions. Ils payèrent tout ce qui avait été consommé.

Nous sortons en tenant Christel, mais nous avions du mal déjà à tenir sur nos jambes avec son poids. L'air frais nous revigora un peu et nous choisissons de faire un petit tour dans Ahun pour leurs montrer le paysage vallonné de la Creuse.

Au bout d'½ heures, nous étions frigorifié et décidèrent de rentrer au lycée puisque nous étions en meilleure forme.

- Bon, vous prenez à droite dans ce sens. Ensuite plus loin sur le gauche, il y aura un panneau marqué LEGTA d'Ahun et vous continuerez tout droit même au niveau du sens interdit.

- Vous ne venez pas avec nous.

- Vous devez être en voiture donc il n'y aura pas assez de place.

- Si. Nous avons le bus, pas la voiture. Et même si nous aurions eu la voiture, nous n'allions pas vous laisser rentrer dans le froid à pieds.

- Merci c'est gentil.

- Non, c'est normal.

En rentrant dans le bus, nous étions étonné par le bordel qu'il y avait. Mais c'était spacieux avec des lits, une télé, une console, des pots de Nutella, des bonbons…

On s'installa tranquillement et le bus alla jusqu'au lycée.

* * *

1 : Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas c'est dans un sketch de Florence Forestie.

2 : Et sept ans de malheurs.

3 : Je sais je ne dois pas faire de pub.

Bitte, appuyez sur ce petit bouton magique qui redonne le sourire à chaque fois.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

**POV Coralie**

- Bon, il est 17h30, vous voulez venir au lycée ou faire un autre tour. Demanda Lola.

- Comme vous voulez, nous ne sommes pas fatigué.

- Mais en parlant de fatigue, vous allez dormir où ? Demanda Mélanie.

Avec Lola on se regarda et nous leur faisons un sourire qui veut tout dire.

- Ben, il y a des chambres de libres dans votre internat ? Demanda Tom avec son sourire de pervers.

- Non, mais dans mon…… hummmm. Je lui dis.

- Ben Lola ça fait deux fois que tu lui fais ça tu peux la laisser finir de parler, que l'on en sache plus. Dit Tom.

- Pour rien, juste qu'elle est encore un peu fatiguée et qu'elle dit n'importe quoi.

- De toute façon s'il le faut, nous avons le bus. Nous dit Georg.

- On verra bien arrivé sur place.

Le temps du trajet, Christel se réveilla avec un mal de crâne et ne comprenait pas ce qui c'était passé entre la présentation et ce moment.

On lui dit qu'il n'y avait rien eu d'intéressant et elle se rendormie.

- Au fait, vous n'avez pas peur que l'on vous saute dessus.

- Non, vous ne l'avez pas fait vous.

- Ouais mais nous on n'est pas hystériques comme certaines.

On arrive au lycée et nous dirigeons vers l'administration pour les présenter au proviseur.

Dans le bureau du proviseur.

Elle s'avance et leur sert la main.

- Guten tag !

- Bonjour madame. Dirent-ils.

En voyant ça tête, on remarque que les garçon se retiennent de rire. Et Lola lui expliqua tout encore une fois.

- D'accord ! Pardonnez-moi.

Le proviseur se tourne vers nous et fronce les sourcils.

- Il ne vous en manque pas une ?

Avec les filles on se regarde et je réponds.

- Oui il en manque une, c'est qu'elle avait envie de vomir donc elle est partie à l'infirmerie.

- D'accord. Vous avez fais quoi alors ?

- Excusez-moi, mais c'est un interrogatoire ?

- Ne répondez pas par une question. C'est comme ça. De plus je vous rappelle que je suis votre proviseur.

- Nous avons fait un tour à Guéret et ça été dur à cause des fans. Répondit Lola.

- Ça vous a intéressé ? Demanda le proviseur au groupe en se tournant vers eux.

- Très surtout la mairie. Dit Gustav.

- Bien, bien. Vous envisagez de faire quoi les jours à venir ?

- Allez sur Limoges, Préparer le concert, et cela dépendra aussi de ce qu'ils voudront faire.

- Donc vous ne serez pas en cours ? Demanda le proviseur sur un ton de reproche.

- Donc oui. Je lui réponds en souriant.

- Par contre est-ce qu'ils ont des chambres pour dormir ? Demanda Mélanie.

- Oui, ils seront dans les appartements. Les garçons qui y sont d'habitudes vont dans la bâtiment L.

- On peut y aller, pour leur montrer leurs chambres ?

- Oui… non, non, non, non. Je voulais savoir si je pouvais avoir un autographe de chacun pour mes enfants.

Après la séance d'autographes, on se dirige vers les apparts quand Lola pensa qu'il nous fallait les clés et se dirige vers la vie scolaire.

Deux minutes après, on aperçut quelques têtes sortir par la fenêtre et regarder vers nous.

Lola arriva en courant essoufflée. Elle nous expliqua que les pions ne voulaient pas la lâcher. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de lui poser des questions. Donc pour pouvoir partir, elle avait du leurs promettre de passer après avec le groupe.

Pendant que l'on montait dans les chambres, je pensais que ce serait un peu le bordel. Et quand on y entra, je ne fus pas surprise de voir que j'avais raison. Par contre ce fut la réaction des garçons qui n'en avaient rien à faire qui me surpris.

Ils posèrent leurs affaires pour Tom et Bill dans cette chambre et on monta pour que Georg et Gustav posent les leurs dans l'autre chambre.

En redescendant, on échangea les numéros au cas où il y aurait besoin et qu'on ne serait pas ensemble à ce moment.

On se dirigea vers la vie scolaire.

En y entrant, on put constater qu'il y avait tous les pions en même temps. Ce qui est rare. Ils se serrent la main à tour de rôle avec le sourire. Ensuite, on peut entendre une mouche voler… qui se prend la vitre.

- Bon, ben, on continu alors. Je leur dis.

- Oui faites-nous visiter votre lycée. Dit Georg.

- Pourquoi pas mais faut prévoir les épingles à linges à certains endroits. Je lui réponds.

Ils se regardent avec un air disant "Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ?".

On commença par se diriger vers le bus pour voir si Christel dormait toujours. A peine rentré, on l'entendit ronfler et pousser quelques gémissements (1). Donc on ressortit.

- Vous voulez voir quoi en premier ? Je leurs demande.

En voyant le sourire de Tom, je sus à quoi il pensait alors je décide rentrer dans son jeu.

- Non, on ne fait pas encore l'internat des filles.

- Pourquoi ? C'est ce qu'il y a de plus intéressant. Me répondit-il avec une moue de merlan frit.

- On ira en dernier. Comme ça il y aura peut-être des filles à ce moment.

Je savais qu'il n'y aurait personne comme on y passera avant qu'il n'ouvre.

- Chouette ! Dit-il.

- Bon, on vous propose, le CDI, l'internat des gars, la porcherie, la pisciculture, le self qui sera en dernier et… je crois que c'est tout.

Cela faisait un moment que l'on n'avait pas entendu Bill ce qui est étonnant de ça part.

Je laissais les filles guider les garçons vers le CDI et je me mets en retrait pour parler avec lui.

- Was ist das (2) ? Je lui demande.

- Warum (3) ?

- Ben ça fait un moment que l'on ne t'entend rien dire. Ce qui est étonnant de ta part.

- Ce n'est rien.

- Mais si, c'est important car ça se ressent. Les autres garçons sont moins actifs qu'au début et c'est encore pire avec ton frère.

- Je te dis que ce n'est rien. C'est juste un peu de fatigue.

- OK.

Je me doutais qu'il me mentait, mais je savais qu'il ne me dirait rien pour le moment.

On rentre dans le CDI sans avoir rencontré d'élèves ce qui était étonnant. C'était encore Karine qui y était. On lui demanda si on pouvait leurs montrer ce qu'il y avait.

Ils furent étonnés car ils trouvaient qu'il y avait peu de livres par rapport aux revues sur l'agriculture.

On alla sur les ordinateurs et on ouvrit une session pour leur montrer les photos que l'on avait d'eux.

On se mit tous à rire en voyant les photos du groupe comme celle où on voit une bosse au niveau de l'entrejambe de Bill pendant un concert ou quand on voit Tom mettre sa main dans le pantalon de Bill et plein d'autres et ils en profitaient pour nous expliquer ce qu'ils faisaient au moment de certaines photos et pourquoi ces photos là. On en profita aussi pour leur montrer les montages que l'on avait trouvé sur les jumeaux.

Après avoir bien ricané, on se dirigea vers l'internat des gars. On leur explique que notre internat a été construit il y a cinq ans et qu'il y avait un projet de construction pour celui des gars. Ainsi qu'il y a deux ans c'était les garçon qui avaient deux internats mais comme il y avait de plus en plus de fille, ça avait du changer.

Ensuite on prit la direction de la porcherie.

- On va où maintenant ? Demanda Tom.

- Là où il y a les animaux qui se traînent dans ce que vous avez eu sur vous pour les photos du second album. Je lui réponds.

- Bah… Fit Bill.

- Oh… Petite nature. Lui sort Lola.

En voyant que Bill rougit quand Lola lui dit ça, je compris un peu ce qu'il avait. C'est ce qui m'étonné car Lola, même aucune d'entre nous n'étions leurs genre du moins niveau à cause de ce qui a été dit en interview vestimentaire. Mais bon, tout peut arriver. Pour cela je me promis d'en parler avec Tom pour en savoir un peu plus.

En arrivant à la ferme, on leur dit que l'on avait du y aller une journée et que le soir la douche était la bien venue mais il fallait bien frotter pour enlever l'odeur.

Maintenant, on se dirige vers la pisciculture.

- Il est grand votre lycée. Remarqua Tom.

- Pourquoi ? T'es fatigué mon petit chou ? Je lui demande.

- Oh oui ma puce. Tu veux pas venir te reposer avec moi ? Me dit-il en se rapprochant de moi.

En voyant la tête des autres, on se sépara le rouge aux joues et leurs expliqua que c'était pour rire, juste un petit délire.

- De toute façon, tu n'es vraiment pas mon style.

BAF.

- Hé… Pourquoi tu m'as tapé ? J'ai rien dit. Pleurnicha Tom.

- C'est rien, juste une petite tape derrière la tête. Tu me critiques donc moi je tape. C'est un feetback.

- Hein ?

- Un effet de retour. T'es nul. Je lui dis.

Il fit un grand sourire et se rapprocha de moi. Je commençais à me poser des questions. D'un coup il tendit les bras et me fit des chatouilles. Ce que je déteste le plus. Donc je me mis à courir en prenant quand même la direction de la pisciculture. Comme si j'étais la carotte et lui le bourricot pour le faire avancer. Ce qui marche puisqu'il se met même à courir lui aussi pour me rattraper.

* * *

1 : Petit souvenir pour Hatsu ou Nerwende pour ceux qui la connaissent sous se nom sur fanfiction.

2 : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

3 : Pourquoi ?

Pour ceux qui ne le savent toujours pas, il y a un bouton en bas à gauche qui permet de laisser des reviews pour que l'auteur évite de se suicider.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre …**

- Je parie qu'ils vont finir ensemble. Dit Gustav en se tenant les côtes à force de rire.

Tous étaient pliés en deux. Lola réagi la première.

- Je te rappelle que vous n'êtes là que pour une semaine.

- Oui c'est vrai. C'est dommage, on s'amuse bien ici avec vous. C'est pas comme quand on travail. Ajoute Georg.

Bill tira la tronche.

- Eh oui. Ce sera boulot et on ne pourra même pas s'amuser. Rajoute-t-il.

- Et si on prenait les paris de ce qui va se passer entre Tom et Coralie ? Demande Gustav.

- Cool ! Répondit Georg. Moi je parie qu'ils coucheront dès ce soir ensemble.

- Moi je dis qu'ils le feront le dernier soir et qu'il n'y aura rien d'autre entre eux. Réplique Mélanie.

- Non, dès demain ils coucheront ensemble et qu'il la lâchera dès qu'il aura eu ce qu'il voulait. Sors Gustav.

- Mais vous pensez qu'au cul ! Gueulèrent Lola et Bill en même temps.

Tout le monde se regarde. Lola et Bill rougirent.

- Non, en fait, je dis qu'ils sortiront ensemble, qu'il y aura quelque chose entre eux… Dit Lola.

- Pareil, mais je pense qu'ils garderont le contact tous les deux. Ça se voit dans leurs comportements. Non ? Rajoute Bill.

- Tiens, c'est ce que j'allais dire. Se tourne Lola.

Mélanie, Georg et Gustav explosèrent de rire. Les deux autres se demandaient pourquoi mais ils n'osaient plus se regarder.

- Bon, il faudrait les rejoindre. Je ne veux pas perdre mon pari. Rétorque Georg.

- Arrête avec ça. S'exclame Lola. On verra bien ce qui se passera. En plus, vous repartez…

- Oui, je sais on repart en fin de semaine. Mais de toute façon je vais gagner car je connais Tom.

- Je te rappelle que je connais plus mon frère que toi et je sais comment il est réellement. Tu te rappelles de la fille juste avant notre première tournée ?

- Oui… Dit Georg sur un ton las.

- De toute façon moi je connais Coralie. Elle sait comment est Tom, elle cherchera à mieux le cerner avant de faire quoi que se soit.

- OH ! Crie Bill. Vous allez pas arrêter de vous chamailler pour ça. De toute façon, s'ils veulent faire quoi que se soit, ils le feront. Ils sont majeurs.

- Calme-toi Bill. Je sais pas ce que tu as depuis tout à l'heure mais y'en a marre de tes sautes d'humeurs. S'énerva Gustav.

- Laisse tomber.

**POV Coralie**

- Arrête Tom ! Ça crève de courir. En plus je ne supporte pas ça.

- Tu n'as qu'à t'arrêter.

- Non mais tu crois quoi, chuis pas folle ? Franchement pour quoi tu me prends ? Et comment tu fais pour courir avec ton pantalon qui t'arrive jusqu'aux genoux.

- Je te prends juste pour une fille avec qui j'aime bien déconner et que j'aime vraiment beaucoup.

A ces mots, je m'arrête d'un coup car j'étais surprise. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'il me dise ses mots.

- Quoi ?

A peine une seconde après, je me sens tomber. Mais Tom me rattrape.

- Ne… T'arrête… Surtout pas… Comme ça. Sinon d'autres que moi vont te renter dedans.

- Désolé… mais… c'est quoi que tu viens de me dire ?

- Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as pas comprit dans ce que j'ai dit.

- Tout ce que tu as dit

- Je préfère dire la vérité. Je vais pas dire que t'es chiante, que je me fais chier avec toi surtout que c'est le contraire. Et en plus…

Il commence à se rapprocher de moi. A ce moment j'entends un bruit qui me permet de me redresser. Ce qui surprit Tom.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai entendu un bruit.

Il fit une tête de chien battu. Ce qui me donna envie de rire mais je me retiens en voyant sa tête. En plus je pensais à ce qui avait failli se passer. Le fait d'avoir entendu le bruit avait pu me donner une raison de me redresser et m'éloigner de son visage. J'avais peur de ce qui pouvait se passer. J'avais compris ce qu'il voulait.

A ce moment, on aperçut le reste du groupe qui arrivait.

"Heureusement qu'il ne s'est rien passé et j'espère qu'ils n'ont rien vu."

**POV du reste du groupe**

Quelques minutes plus tôt du côté du groupe.

- Hey ! Attendez, n'avancez plus. Dit Georg.

- Quoi encore ? Demande Lola qui commençait à s'énerver.

- Cachons-nous et regardez plus bas sur la gauche. Je vous avais dit que je gagnerais mon pari. Répondit Georg.

- Ah d'accord. Dirent Mélanie et Gustav.

- Ça ne veut pas dirent qu'ils coucheront dès ce soir. S'exaspère Bill.

- Ne me dit pas qu'il ne va rien se passer. T'as vu la posture qu'ils ont. C'est plein de sous entendus.

- Pour le moment, ils discutent il ne se passe rien.

- Pour moi, ils ne parlent pas. Réplique Georg.

Ils regardaient Tom se rapprocher au ralenti de Coralie.

- Putain, ils ne peuvent pas aller plus vite. Ils sont lents.

Ils se tenaient tous en haleine. (1)

Gustav qui ne voulait pas perdre son pari jeta un caillou vers eux et Coralie se redressa brusquement.

- Merde Gustav ! Gueule Georg.

Ils se tournèrent vers Coralie et Tom. En voyant la tête de celui-ci et le visage rassuré de Coralie, ils explosèrent de rire.

Comme ils étaient repérés, ils se calmèrent et les rejoignirent car ça ne servait plus à rien se cacher puisqu'il ne se passerait plus rien sur le moment.

**POV Coralie**

- Scheiße, ils font chié. Râle Tom.

- C'est bon, on ne faisait rien. Je lui dis. Je suis sûr qu'ils n'ont rien vu.

- Alors les amoureux ? Rétorque Georg en arrivant.

- Qu'est-ce que t'avais dit Coralie ? Me demande Tom.

Quand ils furent tous là, on s'écarta encore plus l'un de l'autre. Tom se met à côté de son frère et moi de Lola.

- T'inquiète, on n'a pas tout vu. Me rassure Lola.

Ce qui ne marche, tout pas au contraire.

- Vous avez vu quoi ?

- Tom te tenait dans ses bras et on va dire que vous étiez assez proche. Mais rien de plus.

- Ouf. Je soufflais enfin.

- QUOI ? Gueule plus fort Lola.

Tout le monde se tourne vers nous, même Tom. Je sens que j'avais chaud d'un coup. Puis je le vis partir dans une discussion avec son frère. Je me demandais de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler.

- Rien, il ne s'est rien passé. Vous n'avez pas été discret.

On arrive devant la pisciculture et on se demandait pourquoi la barrière était fermée. C'est Mélanie qui répondit.

- Merde, c'est vrai que ça ferme à 17h30 et il est 18h25.

- Ben, ça fait rien. Dit Tom. Si on allait enfin voir l'internat des filles.

Il ne perd pas le Nord celui-là. Même après ce qui s'est passé.

* * *

1 : Vives les chewing gum à la menthe.

J'ai un petit problème, c'est que si personne n'appuie sur le bouton en bas à gauche, mon ordinateur ne pourra plus fonctionner. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre… Je ne sais toujours pas combien.**

On se dirige tranquillement vers l'internat.

Je remarque que Bill regardait du coin de l'œil Lola. Mais il continuait de discuter avec Tom. A un moment je crus comprendre le nom de Lola sortant de la bouche de Bill.

"Merde je devais parler à Tom de Bill et Lola."

Mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais maintenant. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que j'avais peur d'être seule avec lui pour le moment.

On entre dans l'internat. On leur explique qu'il y avait un roulement au niveau des pionnes, qu'il y en avait une en bas et une pour les 2 autres étages. On leur montre notre chambre et où elle se situe par rapport à leurs apparts s'ils avaient besoin de quelque chose.

En repartant, Tom se glisse "furtivement" vers les escaliers. En le voyant je donne une petite tape à Lola.

- Tom ! L'interpelle celle-ci. Tu n'es pas discret quand tu pars.

Ne le voyant pas revenir Lola se dirige vers les escaliers et voie Tom monter.

- Coralie, cours de l'autre côté pour le rattraper ! Me crie-t-elle. Moi je passe par celui-la.

Feignasse, c'est encore moi qui vais le plus loin. Je coure vers l'escalier prêt de l'entrée… Je monte les marches deux à deux. J'en profite pour me prendre les pieds dans l'une d'elles mais je me rattrape de justesse.

- Merdeuuuuuu…

Arrivé en haut, je vois Lola au milieu du couloir et aperçois l'ascenseur se refermer. Ebahie je demande à Lola.

- Depuis quand il fonctionne celui-là ?

- Heu…

- Redescendons.

Je retourne au rez-de-chaussée et je vois Mélanie et les trois autres garçons posés sur les sièges et les pieds sur la petite table, tranquille. Ils discutaient je ne sais pas de quoi.

Je me pose devant l'ascenseur mais comme il ne s'ouvre pas, je descends à l'étage du dessous.

Je le vois rentrer dans une chambre et Lola faire de même juste derrière. Je me jette sur la porte pour sortir, mais je me prends en pleine poire.

- Merde, j'ai oublié d'appuyer sur la poignée.

Enfin sortie, je vois Tom courir et remonter vers la cour et l'entrée de l'internat. Je continue à le poursuivre mais je me demandais où avait bien pu passer Lola. Donc je me retourne pour la voir passer par la fenêtre et se prendre les pieds dans le rebord et s'étaler comme une bouse de vache (1) par terre.

Je ne m'arrête pas et rentre à la suite de Tom dans l'internat. Bill et les autres n'ont toujours pas bougé.

- Il est parti dans la chambre juste à côté. Me déclare Gustav.

- Mais… C'est une salle d'étude pas une chambre. Fait remarquer Mélanie.

- Merde. Il faut bloquer l'autre porte.

- Je me porte volontaire. Dit Georg avec un sourire en coin.

Je rentre dans la salle. Il n'y a personne. Les fenêtres sont fermées donc soit ils m'ont dit n'importe quoi, soit… Je remarque l'armoire juste au moment ou je m'apprête à sortir. C'est à ce moment que je me rappelle qu'il est maigre comme Bis donc il rentre sans problème.

J'ouvre la porte de l'armoire et il me pousse pour essayer de sortir de la salle. Il se dirige vers la porte où Georg est "normalement" derrière. Donc quand il essaye de l'ouvrir, celle-ci reste bloquée.

Je le chope par le bras et me dirige vers l'autre porte que j'ouvre… mais elle reste bloquée.

- Putain les cons.

- Quoi ? Me dit-il.

- Je leur avait demandé de bloquer une porte pas deux.

C'est à ce moment que je repense au sourire en coin de Georg.

- Et merde. En plus ils l'ont fait exprès.

- Quoi ? Nous coincer dans la même pièce. Mais pour faire… Quoi ? Oh putain ! Bande de cons. Dit Tom.

* * *

1 : On est à la campagne je vous rappel.

C'est vrai que ce chapitre est assez court par rapport aux autres mais tout cela est du au fait qu'il n'y a pas assez de personnes qui appuient sur un bouton à gauche. Donc pour éviter que les autres chapitres raccourcissent, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre… Excusez mais je n'ai toujours pas le numéro.**

On était tous les deux bloqué dans la salle d'étude à cause des autres.

On se regarde mais je détourne vite les yeux vers la fenêtre.

- Mais bon. On fait quoi ? Me demande Tom.

Je me doutais de quoi il voulait parler. Mais je voulu changer de sujet.

- J'ai un moyen de sortir. Mais il faut que l'on parle de quelque chose avant.

- Heu… Oui si tu veux. Me hésite-t-il en faisant une drôle de tête.

- T'inquiètes, c'est à propos de ton frère et…

- … De Lola

- Toi aussi tu as remarqué ?

- C'est pas dur à voir. Bill est mon frère jumeau et en plus il m'en a parlé tout à l'heure après… ce qui s'est passé. Rajoute-t-il gêné.

- Oui, oui. J'avais remarqué.

Avant qu'il ouvre la bouche, je bloque les portes de l'intérieur ce qui me vaut un regard interrogateur.

- C'est pour être sûr que l'on soit tranquille. De quoi vous avez parlez exactement avec Bill ?

- Ben, je lui ais demandé pourquoi ça n'allait pas depuis tout à l'heure. Il m'a dit qu'il ne savait pas trop mais que ça avait un rapport avec Lola.

- Oui. Tout le monde l'a remarqué sauf eux.

- Oui. Donc je lui ais demandé de me dire se qu'il ressentait quand elle était là. Et il m'a répondu qu'il sentait quelque chose de différent en lui. Donc je lui ai conseillé de lui parler.

- Tu crois qu'il va le faire ?

- J'espère bien pour eux. Je trouve qu'ils iraient bien ensemble. Tu trouves pas ?

- Ça c'est vrai. En plus je ne pense pas que c'est Lola qui fera le premier pas. Et c'est tout ce que vous avez dit ?

- Oui, oui. Dit-il en détournant la tête. Et toi avec Lola de quoi vous avez parlé ?

- Euh… de rien. Je pense qu'ils sont trop coincés, il faudrait arranger le coup.

- Pareil. On peut organiser ça avec Gustav, Georg et Mélanie. Mais ne change pas de sujet comme ça. T'as pas répondu à ma question.

- Toi non plus je te signal.

Il commence à se rapprocher dangereusement de moi.

- Non, je ne dirai rien. Tu peux me torturer, je resterais muette comme une tombe.

- Tu es sûre de toi ? Car moi je crois bien que je vais réussir à te faire parler sous la torture.

Il se rue sur moi, mais je l'esquive de justesse et monte sur les tables pour m'éloigner le plus possible de lui.

- Arrêtes, non je t'ai dit.

De l'autre côté des portes.

Lola entre enfin dans l'internat toute débraillé.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? S'enquit Gustav.

- J'ai eu du mal à suivre Tom par une fenêtre.

- Ah… ça va ? S'inquiète à son tour Bill.

- Euh… oui… attends, je vérifie s'il ne me manque pas un morceau. Apparemment ça va je suis entière.

Elle les regarde tous et remarque qu'il manque toujours les mêmes personnes.

- Où sont encore Coralie et l'autre singe ?

- Dans la salle juste à côté. Lui répond Mélanie.

- Et pourquoi ils ne sortent pas ?

- On a bloqué les portes pour les laisser un peut seul un petit moment.

- Cool. Dit Lola.

"Arrête, non je t'ai dit."

Tous se retournent vers la salle et la même question leur vient à l'esprit.

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils font tous les deux ?"

Ils s'approchent de la salle pour mieux entendre ce qui se dit.

"Arrête je supporte pas ça.

- Je te dis que je vais y arriver tu vas voir."

Ils m'entendent rire. Et se posent de plus en plus de questions.

"Arrête je te dis. Je rétorque plus fermement.

- Tu vois tu vas pas tenir longtemps. Je t'assure que tu vas craquer."

En entendant tout ça, ils s'inquiètent car ils remarquent que je suis entrain de m'énerver et que Tom insiste encore plus ce qui inquiète Lola.

- Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux intervenir avant que ça ne tourne mal pour Tom. En déduit Lola avec un grand sourire.

- Pourquoi pour Tom ? S'enquirent les autres d'un coup inquiet pour leur ami.

- Si c'est se qu'on pense tous, je pense que ça va pas le faire pour les futurs petits Tom et un autre truc mais je n'ai pas le droit de le dire.

A leurs têtes Lola comprit qu'ils n'avaient pas envi d'en savoir plus où même de subir la même chose.

Georg voulut rouvrir la porte mais elle resta coincé. Il essaya avec l'autre mais il obtint le même résultat.

- Comment on fait ? Demanda-t-il. Je pense que c'est eux qui ont bloqué de l'intérieur.

- Allons vite dehors, on verra par la fenêtre et on pourra peut-être rentrer.

De retour dans la salle où Tom essayait toujours de me faire des chatouilles.

- Arrête, je supporte pas ça.

- Je te dis que je vais y arriver tu vas voir.

Il se rut sur moi. Il m'attrape et me chatouille ce qui me fit rire.

- ARRÊTE JE TE DIS.

- Tu vois tu vas pas tenir longtemps. Je t'assure que tu vas craquer.

A force de rire, mes jambes ne me soutiennent plus donc je tombe et Tom suivit. Maintenant, il se trouvait allongé sur moi se retenant avec ses bras pour ne pas m'écraser. Nos yeux se croisent. Les rires s'arrêtent, les regards étaient plus intenses et il y eu un déclic.

Tom commença à rapprocher son visage du mien. Je sentais son souffle chaud sur mon visage. Il ferma les yeux et je sentis ses lèvres contre les miennes. Au début c'était un baiser timide mais Tom commença à l'accentuer. Le désir prenant le dessus, j'enlace mes bras autour se son coup pour approfondir encore plus notre baiser. Il demande l'entrée de ma bouche, que j'accepte.

J'eu l'impression que le temps s'arrêta. C'était merveilleux et apparemment pour lui aussi. A ce moment, on comprit tous les deux quels sentiments on avait l'un pour l'autre.

Mais il y eu un bruit. On s'arrêta et on vit que la fenêtre de la salle s'ouvrait. Même si on était par terre et qu'on n'avait pas pu voir ce qui avait pu se passer, je commençais à paniquer.

Ne sachant pas qui ça pouvait être, tout ce qui me vint en tête c'était de me dégager de dessous Tom.

Mais apparemment lui ne l'entendait pas de cette manière et ne bougea pas.

Je ne voulais pas du tout qu'on nous voit comme ça et qu'il y ai pleins d'insinuations sur nous deux. Surtout que lui est une star du rock allemand et moi… rien. Une seule idée me vint à mon petit grain qui me sert de cerveau.

BAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF !!

Ça avait bien claqué. Je pense que je n'aurais pas du faire ça en faite. Je le regrettais déjà.

Tom se tourne vers moi. Je cru entendre "Pourquoi ?". A son regard, je comprends qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi je l'avais tapé. Je me sentais de plus en plus mal. En plus je voyais qu'il avait plein de questions qu'il voulait poser.

Ça question était toujours sans réponse donc il reprit.

- Pourquoi ?

Seul les mots "Excuse moi" sortirent de ma bouche dans un murmure.

Il se releva et se précipita sur la sortie, fâché mais avec les larmes aux yeux à ce que je vis.

Je me relève à sa suite et vis Georg avec Bill, Gustav, Mélanie et Lola.

- Bande de cons tous. Je leur rétorque.

Bill sors précipitamment pour rejoindre Tom je pense.

* * *

Tom : Pourquoi ?

Auteur : Je m'excuse je t'ai dit.

Tom : Bien sûr je pari que ça t'a fait plaisir.

Auteur : Oui… Non. Je rigole. Le prend pas mal.

Tom : Tu vas voir.

Auteur : Non, prend pas celle-là. JE VEUX PAS MOURIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR !!

L'auteur me met à courir pour éviter la hache que tenait Tom.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre………. Je crois que je ne retrouverais jamais le n° du chapitre.**

**POV Coralie**

Comme il était quasiment 19h, nous commençons à aller manger. Par contre ce qui gêné, c'était que premièrement Bill et Tom avaient disparut, deuxièmement on avait par contre récupéré Christel et troisièmement je ne disais plus rien et gardais les yeux baissés.

- Bon, on fait quoi pour les jumeaux ? Demande Lola.

- Je pense qu'il ne faut pas s'inquiéter pour eux, ils ne se perdront pas car ils ont un bon sens de l'orientation surtout pour retrouver des lits. Mais je pense qu'il faut les laisser tranquille. Dit Georg en me regardant ce qui me fit baisser la tête.

Pendant toute la soirée, je restait à par car je ne me sentais pas bien. Je n'arrêtais pas des repenser à ce qui s'était passé plus tôt avec Tom. Je regrettais vraiment pour la baffe. Sachant qu'il était avec Bill me rassuré un peu mais rien que le fait de repenser au regard qu'il avait eu juste après l'incident m'énervait. Je m'énervais contre moi-même, d'avoir était lâche par rapport à ce qui c'était passé. On était passé de deux personnes qui s'aiment à deux personnes qui ne veulent plus se voir en un claquement de doigt ou plutôt en un claquement de main dur une joue.

- Bon Coralie. C'est quand que tu arrêtes de tirer la gueule et venir avec nous ? Questionne Mélanie sur un ton sec.

- Hein… Quoi ? Pardon tu m'as parlé ?

- Pourquoi tu fais la gueule ? Rajoute Christel.

- C'est pas tes affaires. Fous moi la paix je ne t'ai pas causé !

- C'est bon calme-toi. Me répond-elle.

- Si tu veux que je me calme, commence par la fermer. OK ?!

A ces mots je pars du self sans avoir mangé et encore plus énervé que tout à l'heure.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore ? Interroge Georg.

- C'est quand que vous allez lui foutre la paix ? Rétorque Lola.

- Mais on n'a rien fait de spécial. Renchérit Gustav.

- Vous n'avez pas fait gaffe tout à l'heure quand vous êtes rentré dans la salle d'étude ? Vous n'avez rien vu, rien entendu ? Tom était sur Coralie et si j'ai bien entendu, Tom se serait ramassé une claque de Coralie et il lui a demandé pourquoi. Coralie s'est excusée mais Tom est parti en colère de la salle. A ton avis pourquoi Bill est partie aussi vite rejoindre son frère ? Vous devriez réfléchir avant de parler. Vous avez pas vu qu'elle se sentait mal depuis. Bande de cons.

- Deux fois dans la même journée, on va commencer par vraiment y croire. Dit Gustav.

- Pourquoi elle t'a foutue une baffe ? Demande Bill à son frère.

- Je ne sais pas du tout. C'est ce qui m'inquiète car au début ça n'avait pas l'air de la déranger. Répond Tom.

- Je pense que vous devriez parler sérieusement ; pour une fois venant de ta part ; tous les deux.

- Ouai, mais je sais pas. Je me rappelle qu'elle avait l'air bien, qu'elle voulait elle aussi… mais si elle m'a foutue une baffe c'est qu'elle ne veut pus me parler ou même me voir. Qu'elle me hait. J'en ai marre… pour une fois que…

- T'inquiète pas. Je vais parler avec Lola. Je pense qu'elle pourra en savoir plus.

- Tien, en parlant de Lola. Vous aussi vous devriez discuter ? En plus ça évite de parler de moi. Tu t'inquiètes toujours pour moi mais pense un peu à toi. Il faudrait que tu trouve quelqu'un toi aussi. Je me rappelle de la fille avant que l'on soit connue. Je sais que tu étais amoureux d'elle et que depuis tu n'as trouvé personne comme elle. Ça ne te coûte rien d'essayer.

- Hein ? Moi avec Lola ? Mais… mais… Dit Bill en rougissant et détournant la tête. De toute façon je sais que maintenant s'il l'on veut être avec moi, c'est juste parce que je suis connu et que j'ai plein d'argents.

- T'es con ou quoi ? S'énerva Tom. Ça se voit qu'elle t'aime vraiment et que ce n'est pas pour ton argent ou la célébrité. On en a parlé avec… Coralie.

- Ah… Euh…

- Donc franchement il faudrait que vous parliez tous les deux.

- Peut-être mais je ne peux pas savoir si ce qu'elle ressent est vraiment de l'amour. De toute façon on ne parlait pas de moi mais de toi. Donc parle en premier avec Coralie et après on verra.

- Putain ! Fous moi la paix avec ça. Je te dis qu'elle m'a frappé donc c'est qu'elle veut qu'il n'y ait rien entre nous.

Tom se leva en furie et parti en claquant la porte de la chambre.

- De toute façon ça ce voit qu'ils s'aiment tous les deux. Y'a qu'eux pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué.

Bill parti à son tour de la chambre.

* * *

Voilà, personne ne laisse de reviews ce qui fait que je n'arrive plus à retrouver le nombre de chapitre. SI vous le savez, aidez moi en appuyant sur ce bouton à gauche.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre… bon je laisse tomber pour le moment.**

**POV Tom**

Je sors en claquant la porte. Je me dirige vers le bus car j'avais besoin prendre un petit truc à manger et un remontant. En ouvrant le frigo, je trouve une bouteille de bière et rien à manger par contre.

- Je pense que se sera encore mieux avec ça.

Sur le cou j'hésite vu ce qu'on a déjà bu mais je décide qu'en même d'ouvrir la bouteille.

Je ressors du bus avec la bouteille dans les mains, loupe la dernière marche et m'étalé par terre.

- Sheiße. Pourtant je n'ai pas encore bu.

Je me relève, regarde la bouteille et fus étonné qu'elle ne se soit pas cassée et même vidée.

Je pris ensuite la direction du CFA (1) en partant du parking des profs et passant au niveau de la pisciculture. Au fur et à mesure que j'avançais, la bouteille se vidait (2). De plus moi qui tiens bien l'alcool, j'avait de plus en plus de mal à avancer droit (3).

En arrivant au CFA, la bouteille était vide donc je trouve une poubelle et la jette (4). J'essaie de regarder l'heure sur son portable : 19h85 (5).

- Je comprends pas, elle fonctionne plus ?

Je relève la tête et se stoppe.

**POV Coralie**

Je sortis du self en colère.

- Putain, c'est quand qu'ils me foutront la paix. J'en ai ras le cul de se putain de lycée de merde. Vivement la fin de la semaine et de l'exam.

Je me dirige vers le CFA en passant devant le bureau du proviseur.

Je me posais toujours plein de questions par rapport à tout ce qui c'était passé depuis le début avec Tom. Je regrettais sincèrement la baffe. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qui se passe tout ça. J'aurais mieux fais de garder mes distances. Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que je lui parle et que l'on reste juste ami.

- Bon, je lui envoi un sms pour que l'on se retrouve et parle.

Au moment où je sors mon portable, je relève la tête et m'arrête à ce que je vois.

Il était devant moi. Il n'avait pas l'air très bien. J'hésitais à m'approcher, mais il leva la tête et me vit.

- Heu… Ça va Tom ?

- Je sais pas. Me répond-il perplexe.

Il puait l'alcool. Donc je compris qu'il n'allait pas bien et j'en déduisis que le trajet l'avait fatigué et qu'avec l'alcool ça n'arrangeait rien.

- T'as bu beaucoup ?

- Je crois pas. Une bouteille.

A ce que je voyait, il n'était pas bourré mais il n'était pas très bien qu'en même. Au moment où je vais me proposer de le raccompagner à la chambre il me demanda.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ? Je lui demande même si je sais pertinemment à quoi il faisait allusion.

- Pourquoi… tu m'as frappé ?

- Ah… euh… je… en fait… euh… donc… je… tu… ah…

Je cherchais tellement la réponse à lui donner que je m'embrouillais.

Je voyais qu'il voulait une réponse, et la vérité car il ne comprenait pas le pourquoi du comment. Mais j'avais tellement peur de ce que je devais lui dire. Fallait-il que je lui dise toute la vérité ou juste une partie. Je voulus partir car j'avais honte de ne pas arriver à lui donner une réponse mais il me retint le bras. Il avait une de ces forces, je ne pouvais retirer mon bras.

- Réponds s'il te plait. C'est important. Explique moi.

Il relâcha mon bras, se rapprocha de moi mais cette fois il prit ma main.

- Ben, j'avais peur. Je détourne la tête.

- Peur de quoi ?

- De… de… plein de choses à la fois.

- Dit s'il te plait.

- Peur que l'on me juge comme on le fait tout le temps comme si je sors avec quelqu'un qui à de l'argent mais je ne m'arrête jamais à ça au contraire je préfère ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur de la personne plutôt que tout le reste.

- Oui mais il n'y a pas que ça ?

- Non. J'ai peur de mes sentiments envers toi car à chaque fois ça a mal tourné avec les autres. En plus il m'est arrivé certains trucs dont je n'arrive pas à parler. Seul Lola est au courant en dehors de ma famille.

Je commence à pleurer.

- Le pire c'est que je ne voulais pas te donner cette claque. J'ai peur que tu m'en veuilles. Je crois que le mieux serait que l'on reste ami. De toute façon tu repars en fin de semaine, tu vas m'oublier dès que tu auras eu ce que tu voulais.

Il se rapproche de plus en plus et me prend dans ses bras.

- Non, je ne t'oublierais pas car je tiens trop à toi. Je ne t'en veux pas, je voulais savoir car je ne comprenais pas. Mais maintenant tout est clair. Si tu veux pas tout me dire je le comprends. Mais je veux rester avec toi.

Il me souleva la tête et m'embrassa. Ça me surpris, mais j'étais tellement désespérée que je répondis à son baiser. Il se prolongea un moment. Tom approfondi le baiser. Nos langues s'entrelaçaient. Il mis un bras derrière ma tête et l'autre sur mes hanches. D'un coup, on entendit une voiture démarrer se qui nous arrêta et on prit la direction des appartements mais j'avais rebaissé la tête.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Tom commença à se sentir vraiment mal et partit vers les buissons. Quand il releva la tête, il était tout pâle.

- Je crois que je vais mieux maintenant. Me dit-il avec un petit sourire.

On reprit la direction des appartements. En y entrant, on remarque qu'il n'y a personne. Tom rentre derrière moi, j'entends un clic et le vois se diriger vers la salle de bain. Quelques minutes plus tard, je l'entends m'appeler.

- Coralie ? Tu peux venir m'aider deux minutes s'il te plait ?

Je me dirige vers la porte. Quand je l'ouvris; je le vis debout entrain de se battre avec son t-shirt qu'apparemment il n'arrivait pas à enlever. Je ne voyais même plus sa tête.

- Tu n'aurais pas besoin d'aide un peu ? Je lui demande en rigolant.

- Si, j'ai un peu beaucoup de mal. Ça m'apprendra à avoir des T-shirt aussi grands.

Ces mots me firent baisser la tête sur son torse nu que je profité pour mater.

"Arrête de baver." Me dit une voix.

Je ne peut pas m'empêcher de laisser mon regard continuer à descendre… vers… son boxer. Mais le pantalon s'arrête haut pour moi. Je m'imaginais entrain de le lui desc…

"Non, mais calme-toi ! ARRÊTE !"

Son pantalon était retenu par une ceinture mais on voyait qu'en même une bonne partie du boxer noir.

- Bon tu peux m'aider ou pas ?

Je remonte la tête et me dirige vers lui.

- Pourquoi tu veux te déshabiller maintenant ?

- Je pus l'alcool.

- Ça ne pouvait pas attendre ?

- Non, je ne veux surtout pas que les autres sachent que j'ai bu surtout Bill. Sinon je vais me faire étriper.

En voyant que je ne disais rien, il me demanda.

- C'est que ça te dérange de m'aider ou de me voir torse nu ?

- Pas du tout, c'est juste que ça m'étonne que tu ne le fasses pas toi-même. Je sentais le rouge monter aux joues et pour le moment j'étais bien contente qu'il ne le voie pas.

- Donc si tu veux, tu peux voir plus.

Au ton qu'il employa, je compris qu'il devait sourire sous son T-shirt.

A ces mots, je réussis enfin à lui retirer son T-shirt et à son regard, je compris qu'il rigolait à moitié. Je lui en jette un autre qu'il met.

- Tu sais quoi, tu n'as qu'à pas mettre se genre de T-shirt, tu arriverais mieux à les enlever avec ta tignasse.

- Prends pas la mouche comme ça.

Je repartie vers la chambre pour le laisser finir ce qu'il avait commençait mais il me retint par le poignet et poussa la porte du pied.

- Je ne rigolais tu sais. Je n'aime pas te voir t'énerver.

Il me prit dans ses bras. On resta quelques minutes comme ça jusqu'à ce que cette fois-ci se sois moi qui approche mon visage du sien.

Ce fut un baiser langoureux et passionné.

Il me fit reculer pour pouvoir s'appuyer contre un mur mais je sens un rebord et on tombe…

* * *

1 : Centre de Formation d'Abrutis… euh non, excusez, c'est Centre de Formation d'Apprentis.

2 : Drôle de phénomène.

3 : Voilà ce que s'est quand on n'a pas l'habitude de boire.

4 : Pensez à l'environnement.

5 : Petite dédicace à tite blonde qui me supporte dans la chambre depuis le début le l'année. En fait il est 19h05.

Encore un chapitre sans numéro, ce qui n'est pas pratique pour savoir où j'en suis dès fois. Donc vous savez ce que je veux vous demandez donc je ne dirais rien.

Tchüss


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre…**

**POV Coralie**

Il me fit reculer pour pouvoir s'appuyer contre un mur mais je sentis un rebord et on tomba… dans la baignoire.

Il se releva d'un coup, inquiet.

- Ça va ? Tu n'as pas mal ?

- Je vais juste me payer un mal de crâne et je viens de perdre mon dernier neurone. Mais je crois que ça va.

Comme je déconnais, il comprit que ça allé et en voyant son sourire je remarque qu'il est rassuré.

Il commençait à m'embrasser, mais au fur et à mesure, il descendait jusqu'à s'arrêter un moment au niveau du coup.

- Arrête, ça chatouille.

Il ne répondait pas. Au contraire, il accentuait ces baisers ce qui ne me déplaisait pas sauf le faite que ça chatouille.

Quand il eu finit son manège, il releva la tête et me fit un grand sourire en regardant mon cou.

- Qu'est-ce tu m'as fait. Je lui demande inquiète ?

Il ne répondit pas.

- Bouge-toi. J'essais de le repousser.

Je n'y arrivais pas. Ce qui le faisait rire de plus belle. Alors il recommença ce qu'il faisait. Cette fois-ci, je ne voulais pas me laisser faire. Mais ce n'était pas pratique de bouger dans une baignoire surtout quand on est en dessous.

- Tom ! Je suis sérieuse. Enlève-toi.

Il ne m'écoutait pas.

- Allez… s'il te plait. Si tu continus, je n'aurais pas d'autres choix.

Il n'avait toujours pas l'air de vouloir comprendre, je dus accentuer les mots par les gestes.

Je commençais à lever mon genou. A partir de ce moment ça m'étonna car dès qu'il sentit le mouvement, il s'arrêta net, releva la tête et regarda l'endroit où se trouvait mon genou.

- T'es pas marante. C'est pas du jeu. Me dit-il en sortant de la baignoire et m'aidant à en faire de même.

- C'est toi qui dis ça alors que j'étais sans défense. Allez souris, t'es pas un monstre. Je n'allais pas le faire vraiment car je pense que tu voudras avoir des enfants dans l'avenir. En plus c'était le seul moyen pour que tu bouges.

Je m'approche du miroir pour voir ce qu'il m'avait fait.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! Putain, t'as vu ce que tu m'as fait ?

- Oui, heureusement.

- Mais, tu ne l'as pas loupé. Il est vachement voyant en plus.

- C'était bien mon intention. Tu vas pleurer pour un tout petit suçon.

- Petit mais y'en n'a pas qu'un en plus. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- Je trouve ça marrant et maintenant tu n'auras plus à te cacher.

- Ah ouai ?! Tu veux vraiment jouer.

- Tu crois que j'ai peur ?

Je m'approche de Tom qui pour le moment ne bouge pas. Il a tord, il ne me connaît pas. Puis je rajoute

- C'est tout à fait ce que je pense.

- T'es vraiment sûr de toi ?

Je continue de m'approcher de lui comme quelqu'un qui va sauter sur sa proie.

- Heu… en fait, je crois que non. Tu commences à me faire peur.

Il recule. En touchant la porte, il l'ouvre et sort précipitamment de la salle de bain.

- Tom !

Il se retourne et continu à reculer. Il avait l'air effrayé de ce que pourrais lui faire.

- Je croyais que tu croyais que j'avais peur de montrer ce que je ressens.

- Je crois que je me suis trompé en fait. Excuse-moi, je retire.

- Trop tard.

A ce moment, il bute contre le lit. Il ne bouge plus mais je me rapproche encore plus.

Quand je fut à son niveau je relève la tête pour mieux le voir (1).

Je me mets à l'embrasser ce qui le surpris car il s'attendait à des représailles.

Il se détendit et se laissa faire. Il tomba en arrière sur le lit. Cette fois-ci ce fut moi était sur lui. Je l'embrassais dans le cou et lui fis un suçon à son tour. A sa façon de bouger, je compris qu'il appréciait. Il commençait à être entreprenant. Il avait les mains baladeuses, il les fit passer sous mon pull, je sentais le contact de ses mains contre ma peau. Je me laissais faire, profitant de ce qu'il faisait. Il les monta et en profita pour dégrafer mon soutien gorge. Je compris de suite ce qu'il voulait mais je préférais lui descendre les mains car j'avais un peu peur pour le moment. A mon tour je passe mes mains sous son T-shirt pour lui laisser comprendre que j'avais qu'en même envie. Je commençais à le lui remonter… lorsque l'on entendit la poignée de la porte s'abaisser.

On se regarda en panique.

"Que faire ? Comment faire ?" Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans nos têtes. Au moment où l'on entendit que l'on inséré une clé dans la serrure, on commença à se redresser.

* * *

1 : Je suis petite par rapport à lui. Je ne fais que 1m60.

Encore un chapitre qui montre l'évolution du couple, mais peut-être que dans le prochain, il y en aura un autre. Tout cela dépendra des reviews que j'aurais eu.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre…**

**POV Bill**

Tom parti en claquant la porte de la chambre. Heureusement celle-ci était assez solide pour ne pas être dégondée.

- De toute façon ça ce voit qu'ils s'aiment tous les deux. Y'a qu'eux pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué.

A mon tour, je pars de la chambre en fermant la porte calmement

"Alors, que c'est lui qui me calme d'habitude car il ne s'énerve jamais comme ça, ça m'étonne qu'il réagisse de cette façon. J'espère qu'il lui parlera et que ça ira mieux entre eux. J'ai l'impression que le fait que l'on soit jumeaux nous rapproche encore plus et je crois ressentir sa souffrance. Par contre je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'inquiète autant pour moi et Lola au lieu de se préoccuper de lui et Coralie."

Je prends la direction du bus car il faut que je trouve le reste du groupe.

"Donc, il faut que je parle avec Lola. Mais comment savoir sa réaction et ce qu'elle pense vraiment. On se connaît à peine, comment veut-il que l'on se parle à cœur ouvert comme ça."

- Scheiße !! Il m'embrouille lui aussi.

A ce moment, plusieurs élèves qui prenaient la direction du foyer s'écartèrent de moi.

- Ich bin nicht ein ungeheuer (1). Je leur râle.

Je continue mon chemin en direction du bus. J'aperçois Coralie donc je veux l'interpeller mais au même moment, plusieurs filles s'approchent de moi pour apparemment me parler.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHH !! Les filles, c'est bien lui. C'est celui que je vous avais dit. C'est Bill Kaulitz de Tokio Hotel.

- Euh… Bonsoir. Je leur sur la défensive.

- Je peux avoir un autographe. S'il te plait.

- Bien… Bien sûr.

Je sors un stylo de ma poche (2), mais j'hésite en voyant une trentaine de filles en furies qui arrivent en courant dont je ne sais où (3).

- Scheiße ! Je commence à paniquer car d'habitude, il y a soit les gardes du corps, soit les barrières pour les arrêter mais là je n'ai rien.

Franchement à ce moment précis, je regrette d'être sortis de la chambre et d'avoir dit à Saki que l'on ne risquait rien ou plutôt que je ne risquais rien ici.

Au bout dont je ne sais combien de temps et d'autographes car plus j'en signais plus il y en avait encore à signer. Comme je commençais à ne plus avoir de mains et qu'elles ne voulaient pas me lâcher, je me mets à courir en criant "Au secouuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrr !!" jusqu'au car.

Je réussis tant bien que mal à m'y enfermer.

- Ouf !!

Je réussis à reprendre une respiration plus calme après un bon moment. Voilà ce que c'est de fumer et ne plus faire de sport en dehors de sauter sur certaines chansons sur scène.

- Et maintenant je vais faire comment pour ressortir ?

Au bout de dix minutes, je jette un coup d'œil pour voir si les filles étaient toujours là et c'est à ce moment que j'aperçois Lola, Gustav et les autres arriver du self, et d'un seul mouvement toutes les filles qui encadraient le car les voient et partent à leur poursuite et me laissant enfin seul.

**POV Général**

Gustav, Georg, Mélanie, Lola et Christel sortirent du self et se dirigèrent vers le bus car ils espéraient que les jumeaux y soient et qu'ils puissent parler tous ensemble de ce qui c'était passé.

A ce moment, ils virent un troupeau (4) afféré autour de leur moyen de transport.

- Vous croyez que c'est parce que les jumeaux y sont ou pas ? Demanda Mélanie.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de répondre quoi que se soit que le troupeau en question tourna dans un bel ensemble toutes les têtes vers eux.

- Vous croyez qu'elles nous ont vus ? Demanda Georg.

Ils n'eurent pas besoin de réponse car ils les virent foncer vers eux.

- FUYONS PAUVRE DE NOUS !! Gueula Lola (5)

Tous se mirent à fuir ce troupeau de fans hystériques qui étaient juste derrière eux (6).

Ils durent prendre la grand cote, passer devant les salles de cours en enjambant des jambes qui traînaient sur le sol vu que l'étude était fermée et que les élèves se vautraient dans le couloir en attendant l'heure d'aller en étude, puis croisèrent des pions…

- On ne court pas dans les couloirs. Dit l'un d'eux.

- On dirait qu'ils sont suivis pas un troupeau de vaches. Dit un autre.

Ils continuèrent leur marathon se dirigeant vers le CFA et ensuite retournèrent vers le bus en espérant réussir à les semer.

**POV Bill**

Je commence à sortir prudemment du bus en vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne après le départ en trombe du marathon.

C'est à ce moment que je vois un grand nuage de poussière comme dans les westerns devancé par Georg en premier, Lola à sa suite, Gustav, Mélanie et Christel.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!

En les voyant approcher dangereusement de moi, je me mets à mon tour à courir pour pouvoir y échapper.

- Salut Bill. Dit Georg en arrivant à mon niveau.

- C'est bien pour digérer. Dit à tour Lola.

On monta les marches, ouvrit la porte et quand on fut rentré, on se plaqua contre la porte et entendit un bruit sourd et un grand poids s'écraser contre celle-ci.

Quand on n'entendit plus rien, on pu reprendre notre respirer. Lola s'écroula.

- Putain… Pour… une fois… que je fais… du sport comme ça, la prof n'est même pas là pour chronométrer et me mettre une bonne note pour le CCF de course. Ça changerait des 0, 2 ou autre.

Tout le monde s'écroule à sa suite et se mit à rire.

- Nous aussi ça faisait longtemps que l'on n'avait pas autant bougé. Même sur scène. Remarque Gustav.

- Normal toi tu reste assis tout le long. Rajoute Georg en se mettant à rire de plus belle.

Quelques minutes après, on décide qu'il serait bien de se lever et monter.

- J'espère que Tom ne va pas tomber sur ces folles car je le plein. Surtout avec son pantalon, il ne va pas réussir à courir.

Je baisse la poignet de la porte doucement au cas ou celle-ci aurait du mal à tenir du à la façon dont mon frère l'avait fermé.

- Tien ?! Je ne me rappelle pas d'avoir fermé en sortant.

J'introduis la clé pour que l'on puisse tous se poser.

- Au fait, pourquoi t'as dit que tu espérais que Tom ne tombe pas sur ces filles ? Si ça se trouve c'est lui qui lui sauterait dessus.

En voyant ma tête, Lola demande.

- Je veux dire. Pourquoi il n'était pas avec toi ?

- Non, on était à l'appart et il s'est énervé pour une connerie et est parti. Et moi j'avais besoin de réfléchir donc j'ai fait pareil.

Je tourne la clé et ouvre la porte.

En voyant ce qu'il y avait, je stoppe tout mouvement.

* * *

1 : Je ne suis pas un monstre.

2 : Voilà ce que s'est d'être une star.

3 : Voilà ce que s'est d'être célèbre.

4 : Preuve que l'on est en Creuse, on ne trouve que de ça.

5 : Merci de m'avoir permis d'utiliser cette expression que tu as mise dans une de tes fics Nerwende. En plus t'as vu c'est toi qui la dit.

6 : Imaginez la pub où un chien court après on ne sais pas quoi au ralentit. Là c'est pareil mais ce sont les fans qui courent après le groupe.

Et non, ce n'était pas dans ce chapitre, ça vous apprendra à ne pas laisser de reviews. Lol 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre…**

**POV Coralie**

On entendit que l'on inséré une clé dans la serrure. C'était la panique. Tom se releva en vitesse, remit sont T-shirt comme il faut, m'aida à me relever aussi, réajusta mes habits et cheveux en vitesse. Tom prit sa guitare, s'assit sur le lit et se mit à jouer au moment où la porte s'ouvrit.

Bill commença à entrer mais s'arrêta net.

- Tiens, vous êtes-là ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ça se voit je crois. Lui répondit Tom sur un ton un peu sec.

Il finit de rentrer avec les autres à sa suite. Ils s'écroulèrent tous sur les lits et sièges.

- On dérange peut-être. Dit Lola avec un sourire malicieux après m'avoir regardé.

- Oui car il faisait quelques accords. Je lui ai demandé de m'apprendre un peu à jouer. Je lui rétorque avec un regard noir en voyant son sourire.

- Mais bien sûr. Dit Georg en tournant sa tête vers Tom.

Celui-ci ne dit plus rien.

- Au fait, pourquoi vous avez l'air aussi crevé ? On dirait que vous avez couru un marathon.

- Et ce n'est pas peu dire. Dit Gustav.

- T'as déjà été coursé par des fans folles furieuses en furies ? Rajouta Georg.

- Tant que ça ? Ce décida enfin à dire Tom.

- Oui. En fait, c'est après moi qu'elles en avaient au début. Commença Bill. Donc j'ai couru jusqu'au bus mais ensuite elles ont vu Gustav et Georg alors elles ont changé de cibles.

- On est passé dans les couloirs, jusqu'au CFA, on s'est ensuite dirigé vers le bus au moment où Bill en est tranquillement sortit mais en nous voyant, il s'est mit lui aussi à courir et on est venu ici. Raconta Mélanie.

- Et comme j'ai dit, c'est la première fois que j'aurais pu avoir une bonne note en sport. Chouina Lola. Que se soit au point de vu vitesse et temps.

Avec Tom on explosa de rire.

- Tien ! Mais vous faisiez quoi enfermé tous les deux dans la chambre ? Demanda Georg.

Ce qu'il venait de dire nous stoppa net.

- Je l'ai dit quand vous êtes arrivé. Tom essayait de m'apprendre quelques accords.

- Enfermé à clé ? Renchérit Mélanie.

- Et alors, vous n'allez pas commencer à insinuer quoi que se soit. Commença à s'énerver Tom. De plus on est majeur et on fait ce qu'on veut.

- Du calme Tomychou. Mais comment vous vous êtes rejoint car Coralie était sortie du self et Bill nous a dit que tu étais partit de l'appart.

- Ben on s'est croise. C'est pas plus simple que ça.

- Apparemment vous vous êtes réconcilié d'après ce qu'on voit. Fit remarquer Lola en regardant vers moi et surtout à un certain endroit.

- Bon arrêtons de parler de ça. Décréta Tom mal à l'aise qu'en même.

- Vous voulez peut-être savoir ce que l'on vous a prévu pour demain. Je leur dis.

- Ce serais pas mal. Oui. Répondit Bill intéressé.

- Comme on est censé être allé à Guéret aujourd'hui, demain on sort de la Creuse et on va chez Coco. Déclare Lola

- HEIN ! Je gueule dessus.

- Quoi ? On va juste à côté de chez toi… à Limoges. Rajouta-elle. Et en même temps, on pourra squatter.

- Cool. Rigole Tom.

Je me retourne vers lui avec un regard noir. Il me fait un grand sourire mais le perd vite en me voyant

- Donc on va faire quoi à part aller chez Coralie ? Demanda Gustav.

- On doit aller voir le Zénith comme ça vous pourriez y aller faire des concerts car aller à Clermont ça fait un peu loin pour moi.

- T'y étais ? M'interrogèrent-ils en même temps.

- Oui, j'étais du côté de Georg à trois mètres de Bill au moment où il monte sur la scène. Je leur dis.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne t'ai pas vu. Réplique Tom.

- Je crois que t'étais trop occupé à regarder les autres filles plus belles que moi et vu le monde qu'il y avait…

- Arrête de dire ça. rétorquent Bill et Tom en même temps.

- Donc, on va au Zénith mais avant il faut qu'on aille voir le maire de Limoges et après on pourra faire ce que l'on veut. Et c'est vous qui choisirez ce que l'on fera.

- Sans problème.

- Bon, ben désolé mais on va devoir y aller. Car si on ne rentre pas dans… maintenant, on va se faire engueuler par les pionnes.

- Dommage. Ça aurait été bien que vous restiez avec nous. On aurait pu faire la fête. Dit Gustav.

- On peut prévoir ça pour les autres soirs. Je leur réponds en regardant plus particulièrement Tom.

- On vous raccompagne au moins. Dit Bill.

- Galant en plus. Chouette. Sourie Lola.

On sortit des appartements et nous dirigèrent vers l'internat. Bill et Lola restent derrière tout le monde. Tom et moi juste devant eux et le reste du groupe tout devant.

Tom me prit la main et on se regarda intensément. Bill et Lola ne manquèrent rien.

- Enfin. Dit Bill. Ils se sont enfin parlés.

- Ça c'est pas remarqué. Lui répond Lola en montrant son cou. Je pense qu'on les a dérangé quand on est arrivé.

Bill se mit à rire.

- J'imagine quand ils nous ont entendu arrivé. La panique que ça devait être. Surtout si…

- Sympa pour ton frère surtout pour lui si tu essais d'imaginer ce qu'il aurait pu être entrain de faire.

Il regarda Lola avec un sourire et lui prit la main.

- …

- …

- Heureusement que tu fais le premier pas. Lui dit-elle.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer jusqu'à l'internat. En arrivant devant la porte, on se fit la bises et se souhaite tous une bonne nuit.

On regarda les garçons partirent et Bill et Tom se retournèrent en même temps et nous firent un clin d'œil.

- Vous avez vu. Ils m'ont fait un clin d'œil ? Dit Christel enthousiaste.

- Mais bien sûr. Dirent Lola et Coralie en même temps en se regardant et avec le sourire.

- Chips. Je t'ai chipsé. Tu n'as plus le droit de parler jusqu'à ce que je t'ai déchipsé (2). Dit Lola.

Je la regarde avec un regard nous mais je ne rien dire.

On se retourne et ouvrons la porte de l'internat qui…

* * *

1 : En plus c'est vrai.

2 : Encore une petite dédicace toujours pour la même blonde.

Voilà le nouveau couple. Par contre, il y en a une qui s'y crois toujours un peu trop.

Auteur : Pour que Christel vire, appuyez sur le bouton en bas à gauche , pour que Christel reste, appuyez aussi sur le bouton en bas à gauche.

Tous : Faites qu'elle vire. SVP


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre…**

**POV Coralie**

On se retourne et ouvrons la porte de l'internat qui… ne s'ouvre pas.

- Il est quelle heure ? Me demande Lola.

Comme je ne peux pas parler je lui montre mon portable.

- 10h00.

- Putain. Envoi un sms à Sandra ou Céline ou qui tu veux avant que la pionne nous voit.

Deux minutes plus tard Céline ; une blonde de taille moyenne, un peu folle sur les bords ; arrive et nous ouvre.

- Enfin ! Dit Christel.

- Ah ouai. Dit Céline.

Comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire, on se précipita à l'intérieur sauf Chritel qui fut enfermé dehors.

- Merci la blonde. Lui dit Lola.

- Enfin débarrassé de l'autre. Rajouta Mélanie.

…

Les filles se retournèrent ne m'entendant rien dire sur Christel ce qui est rare.

Elles me virent avec le portable à la main, me dirigeant distraitement vers la chambre.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Demande Céline.

- Elle sort avec quelqu'un. Répondit Lola et de toute façon elle n'a pas le droit de parler tant que je ne l'aurais pas déchipsé.

- Ok; heureusement que les pionnes ne vous ont pas vu.

On se dirigea vers nos chambres sans se soucier de Christel. Mélanie rentra dans la 12 juste à côté de la notre. Elles me virent me préparer pour aller me doucher. Elles me suivirent. A 22h20 on était de retour dans la chambre. Le je repris le portable et continua à envoyer des messages.

Céline se tourna vers Lola et lui fit un regard interrogateur en montrant son cou et moi à la suite.

Lola comprit, lui sourie mais ne dit rien pour le moment.

- Alors ? Comment c'est passé la journée avec le groupe ? Demanda Céline intéressé.

- Cool ! Dit Lola.

- C'est tout ? Coralie n'a pas l'air d'avoir aimée. Elle ne parle toujours pas.

- A ton avis que fait CORALIE ? Interrogea Lola.

- Ah enfin je peu parler. Je leur dis.

- Là elle est en manque de son copain avec qui elle a fait plein de cochonneries.

- C'est même pas vrai.

- Hein ? Elle a un copain ? Depuis quand ?

- Depuis on peut dire… deux trois heures.

- Mais tu étais avec le groupe toute la journée ?

- Et à ton avis ça peut être qui ? Lui sourie Lola.

- Non… Georg ?

- Tu rêves ! Surtout pas ! Je lui gueule.

- Je rigole. Alors…

- Alors quoi ? Y'a rien a dire juste qu'il s'est prit une baffe.

Céline était stupéfaite par ce que je venais de dire. Je la comprends.

- Ensuite quand on est arrivé aux apparts et que vous étiez enfermé dans la chambre… Rajouta Lola.

- Il ne s'est rien passé. Pas la peine de prendre tes rêves avec Bill avec qui tu es depuis tout à l'heure soit dit en passant pour une réalité. Du moins il n'a pas eu le temps de faire quoi que se soit. Et comment tu sais ?

- De la même façon que toi. Sauf que toi c'est un peu beaucoup plus voyant. Dit-elle en montrant son cou.

Je me lève et vais devant la glace.

- Et merde j'avais oublié.

- Oui mais nous on a eu du mal à ne pas les voir. Fait remarquer Lola. T'es sûr qu'il ne s'est rien passé ?

- Y'a juste ça. Tu dis que les miens sont voyants mais je sais pas si t'as vu ceux de Tom.

- Si je les ai vu. Je crois que c'est Bill qui les a vu en premier et ça m'étonnerai pas que les autres les aient vu eux aussi. Si tu voulais vraiment pas que l'on sache ce que vous aviez fait, ça aurait été mieux de les cacher.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'on a eu le temps.

On se met toutes à rire et continuons de parler de la journée et on se coucha vers minuit une heure du matin.

**POV Bill**

On était de retour aux apparts.

- Bon, on vous laisse, on est crevé avec Gustav. Dit Georg.

- Guten nacht. On répond tous en cœur.

Avec Tom, on rentre dans leur chambre. On se déshabille et se met au lit. Il y eu un silence.

- Dit. Comment on sait si on est vraiment amoureux de quelqu'un ? Me demanda Tom.

Du moins je crois que c'est à moi qu'il parle vu que je suis le seul avec lui dans la pièce.

- Ben… Tu te rappelles de la fille avec qui j'étais avant la formation concrète de Tokio Hotel ?

- Euh… Oui.

- Là je peux te dire que j'étais amoureux sans vraiment savoir comment. Mais au fond de moi-même je le savais.

- Hm.

- Pourquoi ? T'es vraiment tombé amoureux de Coralie ? Ce n'est pas comme d'hab ? Je l'interroge sur un ton moqueur sachant comment était mon frère.

- Je crois. Rétorque celui-ci sérieusement. Je n'en suis pas sûr. Mais j'ai l'impression que oui.

- Toi Tom Kaulitz Amoureux ? Tu peux me dire combien de fille tu es vraiment tombé amoureux entre : Laura, Pricilla, Amélia, euh… Amélia… ah aussi Katia… et n'oublions pas Mona…

- Ah ouai… Tu veux jouer ?

Je n'attendis pas la réponse de mon jumeau et lui balance mon coussin.

Tout ça parti en bataille de polochon qui dura un bon moment.

Quand on fut calmé, quelques plument retombèrent. Nous étions pliés en deux en se tenant les côtes. Quand le sérieux fut revenu Tom reprit.

- Non. Je parle sérieusement. Je n'ai jamais vraiment ressentis ce que je ressens avec Coralie. Mais je crois que je l'aime.

Je le regardais. Il avait l'air vraiment sérieux et comprit ce qu'il ressentait car ça faisait longtemps que même moi je n'avais pas ressentit que je ressentais pour Lola.

- Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que je ressens la même chose pour Lola. Lui dit-il. Mais je suis nul avec ça.

- Tu devrais en savoir plus que moi vu que tu as déjà arrivé par rapport à moi où ce n'était rien. Râla Tom désespéré.

- Mais dis-moi… Je reprends sur un ton moqueur pour pouvoir changer de sujet.

- Quoi…

- Pourquoi vous étiez enfermés à clé avec Coralie.

- Tu le sais très bien, vu que t'as vu ce qu'on faisait quand vous êtes tous arrivés.

- Je te connais. Je lui souris. En plus je n'ai rien dit mais tout le monde à du le remarquer à moins d'être aveugle.

- Remarquer quoi ? Demanda Tom comme s'il n'était pas concerné en tournant la tête.

- Je te signal qu'en tournant la tête ça se vois encore plus.

- Hein ?

- Va voir dans le miroir.

Tom se lève en trébuchant mais je pense en se doutant de ce qu'il allait voir.

- PUTAIN !!

- En plus vu ceux qu'elle a elle aussi…

- Je sais je lui ai fais quand on était…

- Etait où… ?

- Rien. Elle me les a fait après les miens. J'avais même pas fait gaffe, j'aurais du m'en douter.

- Même s'il n'y avait pas eu les suçons, ton bandeau était de travers.

- Et alors ? Décrète Tom en retournant dans son lit mais ne me faisant pas face.

- Allez… Je l'oblige à continuer avec des yeux de chiens battus.

- Nan… Niet… Nada… Nein…

C'est ce moment que je choisis pour lui sauter dessus et lui faire des chatouilles.

- Je sais que tu vas parler sous la torture car je connais un de tes points faibles.

Ils n'arrêtaient pas de gueuler et essayait de se dégager d'en dessous de moi.

- Arrête ! Je n'arrive plus à reprendre mon souffle. Arriva à articuler Tom.

- Pas temps que je n'aurais pas eu une réponse.

- Non… Arrête… s'il… te plait…

Sous le ton suppliant de mon frère, je m'arrête inquiet avant de répliquer.

- Tom… Oh. Réponds moi. TOM !!

Tom avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Je mis au plus vite mon jumeau en PLS sur le sol, prit mon portable et fis sonner les garçons.

Je n'eu pas a attendre longtemps avant qu'ils arrivent. C'est Georg qui fut le premier à réagir en cherchant un sac en plastique qu'il mit sur le nez et la bouche de mon frère.

- Respire… vas-y. Calme-toi. Respire tranquillement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ? Je lui demande inquiet.

- Ouvre la fenêtre et il lui faut de l'espace.

Avec Gustac, on s'exécute. Tom commençait à se calmer. Georg me vit tourner en rond.

- T'inquiètes pas. Ce n'est pas grave ce qu'il a. C'est juste de l'hyperventilation. Dès que ça lui arrive, tu prends un pochon en plastique et tu lui fait la même chose. Il faut qu'il en ait toujours un pas loin.

- C'est ma faute. Je déclare.

- Non. Ça arrive souvent en moment de stress et qu'il ne l'extériorise pas. T'as bien fait de le mettre en PLS comme t'as fait.

Tom s'était calmé et n'osait pas me regarder.

- Ça va Tom ? Je l'interroge.

- Oui… Excuse-moi.

- Dit-moi. Lui dit Georg. Ça n'a pas l'air d'être la première fois que ça t'arrive.

- Hein ?! Fit-il le regard fuyant.

- T'as très bien compris car dès que je t'ai mis la poche, juste avant que je te dise de respirer tranquillement tu le faisait déjà.

- Euh… Oui… Souffla-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce tu racontes Tom… Je fis surprit.

Et ce n'est pas peu dire car c'est la première fois qu'il me cache quelque chose surtout sur un sujet aussi important que celui-là.

- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas la première fois.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit à MOI !!

Je ne peu m'empêcher de hausser le ton, car je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles.

- Excusez-moi et toi plus particulièrement. Déclare Tom en me regardant enfin dans les yeux pour appuyer ses paroles. Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter et de plus je savais que tu ferais tout pour me ménager alors qu'il n'y en a pas besoin. C'est moi qui dois pouvoir me contrôler.

- Peut-être mais tu aurais du me le dire qu'en même.

- Oui…

Tom se redressa et se mit dans le lit pour couper court à la conversation et en pus ça l'avait énormément fatigué.

Les deux autres garçons retournèrent dans leur chambre laissant à nouveau les jumeaux seuls dans un silence pesant.

- Bonne nuit frérot.

- Toi aussi. Je lui réponds sur un ton neutre.

- Bill s'il te plaît.

- Oui.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas.

- OK.

- Et n'en parle à personne d'autre.

- Promis.

Sur ce, j'éteignis. Tom s'endormit vite mais pas moi. J'étais qu'en même contrarié parce que mon frère ne m'avait rien dit comme s'il n'avait pas confiance en moi et car j'avais peur que ça recommence donc je veilla sur mon frère. Mais au bout d'un moment, le sommeil eu raison de moi.

* * *

C'est vrai que pour le moment, on n'a jamais vu Tom dire qu'il était amoureux, donc est-ce vrai ou c'est juste pour autre chose. Dites ce que vous en pensez.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre… Enfin le début du deuxième jour.**

**POV Coralie**

Le lendemain, on se dirigea vers les apparts des gars pour pouvoir aller manger.

Mélanie et Christel - qui elleétait collée car elle n'était pas rentrée à l'heure hier soir - montèrent réveiller Gustav et Georg. Lola et moi nous entrions dans la chambre de Bill et Tom.

Tout était noir, ils dormaient encore vu leur respiration régulière.

Lola prit la direction de là où devais se trouver Bill et moi où était Tom.

Je me rapproche de celui-ci doucement, je commence par l'embrasser. Il ne réagit même pas. Je lui mordille l'oreille. Toujours rien.

- Putain ! Je murmure. Il est chiant à réveiller.

- Fais lui encore un suçon.

Je commence mon manège et m'arrête au niveau de la clavicule. Il n'a même pas cillé.

Je me redresse pour aller chercher un verre d'eau à lui vider dessus mais je me sentis tiré en arrière vers le lit.

Tom m'enlace et commence à m'embrasser.

- Guten morgen. Me souffla-t-il entre deux baisers.

De son côté Lola cherchait un moyen de réveiller son Billou.

Elle se penche au niveau de son oreille pour lui souffler quelque chose. Et la réaction de celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre (1).

- QUOI ? Gueule Bill en se redressant d'un coup.

- Mains de bruit. Lui réplique Tom.

- Calmes-toi. Dit Lola. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour te réveiller vu le mal qu'a eu Coralie pour réveiller ton frère. Vous n'êtes pas jumeaux pour rien.

Il allume la lumière à côté de lui et se frotte les yeux. Quand il tourne la tête vers Lola, elle sursaute.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Interrogea Bill.

- Tu t'es vu.

Bill se lève et se dirige d'un pas chancelant vers la salle de bain, et seulement quelques secondes après.

- AHHH !!

- Et oui. déclare Lola en s'appuyant sur le cadre de la porte. Tu fais vraiment peur à voir au réveil

- Tom je vais te tuer.

Lola se tourne vers ledit Tom qui n'avait même pas réagit à son appel car il était trop occupé avec moi.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour que tu ais les yeux comme ça ?

- On s'est couché tard. Voilà pourquoi. Et tout ça à cause de mon frère et ses conneries.

De notre côté avec Tom, on était prêt à rejoindre les bras de Morphée qui nous attendait.

- Debout les fainéants. Râle Lola.

- Non, je veux dormir. Il est trop tôt. Répond Tom sur un ton las en m'enserrant un peu plus dans ses bras.

Tout à coup Lola aperçue une ombre brune passer juste devant elle et sauter sur Tom.

- Tu vas voir si tu vas dormir le nain.

- Il est malade. Gueula le châtain.

- Bon, je crois qu'on va vous laisse. Hésite Coralie en se relevant. Vous avez un quart d'heures pas plus.

- Mais… Commence Bill en se redressant un peu.

- Y a pas de mais, c'est juste pour aller manger, on reviendra et tu pourras finir de te pouponner ma beauté.

Il me tire la et se jette cette fois-ci sur la salle de bain avant son frère.

On descendit et rejoignit les filles devant les apparts.

- Pas trop dur le réveil des gars ? Demanda Mélanie.

- Tranquille pour Bill. Il a juste failli avoir une crise cardiaque pour son jeune âge. Annonce Lola. Et pour Tom, un peu plus long et il a failli mourir étouffé par un brun de mauvaise humeur au réveil.

- On se demande bien pourquoi. Dit Gustav en arrivant.

Sous nos regards interrogateurs il du continuer.

- Juste que Tom a voulu faire la fête tard un peu plus longtemps que prévus et que son frère n'a pas trop apprécié.

- Et votre réveil. Je lui demande.

- Trop cool. J'étais déjà levé quand elles sont arrivées et je les ai aidé à réveiller gros nounours en mettant de la mousse à raser sur sa main et lui chatouiller le visage. C'était vraiment trop tripant de le voir s'énerver de si bon matin.

Georg nous rejoignit avec un air bougon et pile quinze minutes après que l'on soit sortit Bill et Tom arrivèrent.

Georg était toujours dans les choux, Gustav lui était bien réveillé, Bill avait un bonnet car il n'avait pas encore mit de gel, ne s'était pas maquillé ce qui faisait peur vu les cernes qu'il abordé et Tom était encore endormi et avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Il avait son bandeau de travers pas attaché comme il faut et sa casquette était mise de traviole.

On se dirige vers le self pour pouvoir prendre notre petit déjeuner quand Christel s'exclame.

- Putain, qu'il fait froid dans ce pays de merde.

- C'est le teins je te rappelle. Dit Georg.

A ce moment, il glisse sur une plaque de verglas et se rétame en beauté car dans sa chute il entraîne Christel.

- Aïeuh… Beugla-t-il.

On l'aida à se relever avec difficulté car on était plié en deux et en plus on ne voulait pas risquer de tomber à notre tour.

On mit un peu de temps pour arriver entier au self. Quand on y entra, Aurélien râle car il était 7h45 et qu'il aurait du fermer le self plus tôt. Ce matin comme souvent les plateaux ne marchent pas (2).

- A quoi ça sert d'acheter des trucs neuf pour que ça ne fonctionne pas. Je réplique à Lola.

A ce moment Christine un pionne se met à rire.

- Arrête t'es trop drôle.

Je me tourne vers Lola.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle dans ce que je viens de dire ?

Elle hausse les épaules pour me dire qu'elle n'en savait pas plus que moi.

On va tous poser nos plateaux à une table et prenons nos bols pour se servir en chocolat et café.

Tous ceux qui étaient encore au self se tournèrent vers nous car Tom n'arrêté pas de pester contre les distributeurs car il n'avait pas vu qu'il s'était servit du café et non du chocolat donc quand il se mit à le boire, il le recrache tout.

Le point négatif était qu'il s'en était mit partout mais le côté positif de la chose, est que maintenant il est réveillé.

En plus de Tom, Christel se renverse son café sur son pantalon à cause ou grâce à des filles de la classe qui l'ont poussé. Tout dépend de quel côté on ce place. A se moment elle s'exclama.

- Oh ! C'est chaud, c'est chaud, c'est chaud !

Alors qu'on venait juste de se calmer à cause de Tom qui boudé maintenant, avec Lola on reprit de plus belle.

- Bon, pardon mais je retourne à l'internat vu que c'est chaud. Nous annonce-t-elle.

- faudrait savoir ! Je lui dis. Soit c'est trop chaud, soit trop froid. Je lui sors

Dent de cheval se tourne et part énervée.

Les garçons virent que l'on n'arrivait pas à se calmer et nous lancèrent des regards interrogateurs. On y répondit en essayant d'être le plus compréhensible possible.

- En fait, elle nous a déjà fait le coup ! Un soir comme souvent, y'avait pas d'eau chaude alors Lola lui a prêté sa bouilloire… Je commence.

- Elle se l'est versée sur le crâne alors qu'elle venait juste de l'éteindre… L'eau était bouillante. Renchérit Lola.

- Et elle a hurlé "Oh ! C'est chaud, c'est chaud, c'est chaud !" je fis en imitant Christel.

… Ange quand tu passes !

Le groupe explose de rire à son tour et même Tom avait finit de bouder pour se joindre à notre délire.

- Elle est vraiment débile cette fille. Dit Georg.

- Ce n'est que maintenant que tu le remarques ? Je lui réponds.

- De toute façon on confirme. Déclarent Mélanie et Lola.

Le reste du petit déjeuner se passa pas trop mal à par Georg qui s'étouffait avec son jus d'orange en repensant à ce que l'on avait dit sur Christel. Apparemment il aurait du mal à s'en remettre.

Ensuite on remonte pour que les fille ; Bill et Tom ; finissent de se préparer.

- Oh non ! Le boulet s'est pas perdue. Je remarque quand je vois arriver Christel.

- Ça va pas trop chaud ? Demanda Gustav avec un grand sourire.

- Franchement si ! Vous croyez que l'infirmière a un truc ?

- Un machin pendant que tu y es. Non elle n'a rien contre la débilité. Répond Mélanie exaspéré.

- De toute façon elle n'arrive pas avant 9h00 et on sera je l'espère partit si ces demoiselles veulent bien se dépêcher.

- Et pour mon pantalon ?

- Quoi ton pantalon ? Tu l'as pas changé.

- Non, ils ne veulent plus qu'on aille à l'internat à cause des vols.

- Ben tu resteras comme ça aujourd'hui. Ça te va très bien. Dit Lola.

- Tu crois que ça va le faire vu qu'on doit voir le maire de Limoges.

- Ah oui… C'est vrai. Donc autant passer chez moi avant. Je te filerais un Jean. Je souffle

Bill et Tom arrivèrent enfin au bout d'un long moment.

On était en route pour Limoges dans le bus. Tout se passait bien.

On décida de finir notre nuit.

Moi je dormais dans les bras de Tom et Lola avec Bill dans leurs couchettes. Pendant que les autres faisaient rien.

On me réveille dix kilomètres avant d'arriver pour indiquer au chauffeur la direction à prendre pour aller chez moi.

* * *

1 : Si vous voulez savoir laissez des reviews et je vous le dirais. C'est un échange équivalant.

2 : Non, ils courent.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre… 15 enfin j'ai retrouvé.**

**POV Coralie**

On arrive enfin chez moi. On descend tous pour que Christel puisse se changer.

Juste avant de rentrer je préviens Georg de préparer un stylo car ma mère l'aime bien.

Quand on rentre mon chien nous fait tous la fête sauf à Christel après qui il aboie. Ma mère arrive sert la main de ceux qu'elle ne connaît pas et nous fait la bise à Lola et moi.

- Pourquoi vous êtes là ? Me demande-t-elle.

- Il faut que mon AMIE Christel se change. Je vais lui chercher un pantalon.

Je descends dans ma chambre pour y prendre un jean.

Pendant se temps en haut, ma mère en profite pour avoir un autographe de Georg et discuter avec lui, Gustav et Mélanie.

Tandis que Lola et Bill montrent qu'ils sont enfin ensemble en s'embrassant ouvertement et Christel et Tom ne font rien.

Alors celle-ci demande à Tom si elle peut lui parler et lui accepte.

Donc ils se dirigent vers la chambre du fond.

- Alors ? Dit-elle en fermant la porte.

- Alors quoi ? Dit-il sceptique en regardant la chambre qui servait de salon.

- T'es avec Coralie ?

- Oui et…

- Elle ne te mérite pas. Tu devrais plutôt être avec moi. Dit-elle en se rapprochant de Tom qui était coincé entre le mur et elle.

- Tu sais, j'aime Coralie donc ça me suffit. Je n'ai pas besoin d'autre chose.

- Pourtant je suis plus belle qu'elle.

- Pas du tout et de toute façon je ne suis pas comme on dit tout le temps dans les magasines. Je ne m'arrête pas au physique, je regarde d'abord ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur.

Elle continue à s'approcher, à l'embrasser dans le cou mais Tom ne réagit pas et tourne la tête.

C'est à ce moment que j'arrive avec le pantalon car ma mère m'avait dit qu'ils étaient partis dans la chambre du fond.

Quand je vis Christel entrain d'embrasser Tom dans le cou et que celui-ci ne faisait rien pour la repousser je lâche le pantalon et pars en courant de chez moi sous les regards interrogateurs de tous les autres.

J'entends la porte claquer à la suite, mais ne me retourne pas pour voir qui ça pouvait être.

**POV Tom**

Christel essayait de me chauffer mais je n'en avais rien à faire. Mais le problème se posa quand Coralie entre dans la chambre

Elle nous regardait et je vis dans ses yeux de la trahison et de la colère. Elle partie en courant.

- Coralie !

Je me mets à courir à sa suite pour la rattraper. Je passe devant tous les autres qui avaient un regard médusé ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer. Je sors en claquant la porte. Je continue à lui courir après.

Quand je réussis enfin à la rattraper, je lui pris le bras et la retourne. Elle était en pleur ce qui me fit mal car je me doutais que c'était à cause de ce qui venait de se passer et c'était la dernière chose que je voulais faire de la faire pleurer à cause de ma débilité. A ce moment, je compris l'erreur que j'avais faite. Je l'avais blessé, trahis, déçut. A son regard, je compris qu'elle aurait soit du mal à me pardonner, soit elle ne pourra jamais le faire. Pourtant je l'aime.

- Dégage ! Gueula-t-elle. Retourne voir cette pute que tu aimes.

- Mais je ne l'aime pas. Je lui réponds sidéré.

- Alors pourquoi elle était dans tes bras, qu'elle t'embrassait, que tu ne la repoussais pas... pour moi, ce n'est pas une preuve que tu ne l'aime pas, au contraire.

- Je voulais lui montrer qu'elle n'avait rien à attendre de moi et que le fait qu'elle m'embrasse ne me faisait rien, que je ne réagissais pas à ses avances car j'en avais rien à faire.

- C'est ce que tu dis. De toute façon elle est plus belle que moi je le sais. Donc c'est normal que tu essais de te la taper. Je suis trop con d'avoir cru que tu ressentais quelque chose pour moi.

Elle me mit une baffe, puis une autre. Elle étais à bout de force et s'écroula à terre. Je voulus la prendre dans mes bras, mais réussit tout de même à les repousser dans un geste brusque de la main. C'est à ce moment Lola et Bill arrivent.

Lola l'aida à se relever et l'emmena chez elle en me lançant des regards noirs. Ce qui ne m'étonna pas vu que c'était son amie et qu'elle avait du comprendre que j'avais fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

Bill resta avec moi. Je compris qu'il faudrait que le lui donne des explications.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Me demanda Bill.

- Christel a voulu me faire des avances…

- Tu l'as repoussé ? Il me dit ça avec un ton qui espéré une réponse positive mais je ne voulais pas lui mentir une fois de plus sinon il ne me le pardonnerait jamais.

De toute façon, il valait mieux que je lui dise tout pour qu'on essai de régler le problème ou qu'il me dise ce que je devais faire.

- Non, je voulais lui montrer que quoi qu'elle fasse je ne ressentais rien donc je n'ai pas bougé. Et là j'ai comprit mon erreur quand Coralie est entrée et qu'elle est partie en courant les larmes aux yeux.

- T'es con ou quoi ? Me gueula Bill.

- Oui je suis con car je n'ai rien fait de concret pour le lui faire comprendre. Je le regrette, Coralie va m'en vouloir, ne voudra plus de moi. Et oui encore, je suis con, j'en ai ras le cul de décevoir les personnes auxquels je tiens le plus. Toi à cause d'hier soir et Coralie à l'instant.

Les larmes commençaient à couler, je ne pouvais plus les retenir, ça faisait trop mal de savoir qu'on avait une connerie et qu'on ne pourrait plus la réparer.

Bill me prit ses bras et tenta de me rassurer. J'avais de la chance d'avoir un frère comme lui. Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrai sans son soutient permanent.

- Je te promets que ça ira mieux quand ça se sera calmé.

Ils prirent le chemin du bus où Bill y laissa son frère et repartit chez Coralie.

**POV Coralie**

Lola me posa sur le canapé. Je continuais à pleurer.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Me demande-t-elle.

- C'est Tom… Il avait Christel dans ses bras et elle était entrain de l'embrasser. J'en ai marre d'être trahis à chaque fois que je pense trouver quelqu'un de bien.

- Tom est quelqu'un de bien, c'est qu'il est maladroit et je paris qu'il le regrette amèrement.

Lola se leva furieuse. Ce qui est rare mais je ne dis ou fis rien pour la retenir. A se moment Bill rentre seul dans la maison. Lola se rapprocha de lui avec un regard interrogateur.

- Je t'expliquerais après. Où est Christel ? Lui demanda Bill.

Ils prirent tous les deux le chemin de la chambre, tous les deux énervés comme jamais.

Ils y entrèrent sans frapper. La porte claqua contre le pauvre mur qui lui n'avait rien demandé.

Elle venait juste de mettre le jean que je lui avais passé. Elle sursauta et leva la tête.

**POV Bill**

Avec Lola, on se regarde et d'un seul mouvement, on lui mit une claque en même temps qui résonna bien.

- Franchement tu te prends pour quoi ? Je lui demande.

- Rappelles moi tu n'aurais pas un copain ? Tu veux que je l'appelle pour lui en parler.

- T'es qu'une pute. Tu fous ta merde partout. Je lui sors.

- Je comprends pourquoi aucun de tes copains n'est resté longtemps avec toi. Tu dragues tout ce qui bouge tant qu'il peut t'enfiler après.

- Je te promets que si ça ne s'arrange pas entre Tom et Coralie tu vas le regretter amèrement.

Je sors hors de moi et Lola me suit dans le couloir.

- Putain, elle a encore foutu un merdier pas possible. Comment on va faire ? M'interroge Lola.

- Je sais pas. Mais ça m'étonnerait que Coralie reparle de suite avec Tom et j'ai peur de ce que risque de faire Tom. Il est capable de tout casser, de faire pleins de conneries.

- Je sais que ça va être dur. Comment faire pour les remettre ensemble ? Ça va être comique toute la semaine surtout s'ils ne se parlent pas et que c'est tendu comme ça. Tu crois qu'il faudrait qu'on les mette ensemble dans une même pièce et qu'ils s'expliquent.

- Je pense que le mieux pour le moment c'est les calmer tous les deux, et après on verra comment on fera avec Gustav, Mélanie et Georg. Je ne crois pas que les enfermer dans une pièce là, maintenant c'est ce qu'on aura de mieux à faire. Sauf si tu veux qu'ils s'entre tuent.

- C'est vrai, tu as raison

- Bon je vais voir Tom. Je lui dis. Il est capable de faire une connerie.

- Je calme Coralie et on repart avant qu'il ne se passe quoi que se soit d'autre.

- Au fait, c'est quoi qu'il y a marqué sur le fesse de Christel ?

- Cheeky Girl ? C'est fille effrontée. Ça lui va très bien.

Lola rentre dans le salon et elle partie toute pour discuter calmement avec Coralie.

**POV Coralie**

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans la chambre ?

- Christel a fait des avances à Tom en l'embrassant et lui n'a rien fait pour la repousser.

- Ah oui… Mais tu ne t'es pas dit qu'il n'avait pas réagit pour lui montrer que ça ne servait à rien, pour lui montrer qu'il ne ressentait rien pour elle ?

- Tu parles. En fait ce qu'ils disent dans les magasines n'est pas faux du tout. C'est bien à coureur de jupons.

- Tu dis ça parce que t'es énervés. Ça m'étonnerait que tu le penses réellement car tu n'arrêtais pas de le défendre quand tu lisais ça.

- Si je le pense vraiment. Je ne veux plus jamais le revoir.

- Tu seras bien obligé pour le projet.

- Oui mais je suis désolé mais il a intérêt pour sa santé de rester loin de moi.

Je savais que je disais tout ça sous le coup de la colère mais pour le moment ça me faisait du bien de le haïr.

Lola décide de couper court à la conversation car elle comprit que ça ne servirait à rien de me parler pour le moment.

- Viens on doit repartir. Sinon ça va pas le faire devant un maire.

On se lève et nous dirigeons vers le bus avec tous les autres sauf Bill qui devait déjà y être. Personne ne parle et heureusement car je crois que je m'énerverais encore plus.

**POV Bill**

J'arrive dans le bus et fus surpris par le bazar qui y régné par rapport à leur arrivée.

Des verres étaient jetés par terre cassés, la plupart des affaires avaient valdingué dans tout le bus. Ce qui m'inquiéta ce fut la trace de sang au niveau de l'évier et le faite que je ne voyais pas son frère.

- Tom… J'appelle sur ses gardes.

…

- Tom ?

Juste derrière les couchettes, je vis mon frère à terre n'arrivant pas à respirer.

- Putain Tom.

Je cherche une poche partout que je trouve dans ce qui nous sert de salle de bain et mit en application ce qu'avait fait Georg la veille.

- Vas-y respire calmement.

Tom me repousse comme il put et je me retrouve assis.

- Fais pas le con Tom. Respire tranquillement. Si tu ne le fais pas, c'est moi qui te tue. Je lui répète quand il essaie encore de me repousser. Mais cette fois-ci je ne bouge pas car il n'avait plus de force.

Au bout d'un moment, il accepte ce que je lui dis et se calme.

Je l'aide à se relever et le fais asseoir sur sa couchette et lui donne un verre qui avait survécut avec de l'eau.

- T'es con ou quoi ? Tu veux mourir c'est ça ? Comment veux tu que je vive après ça ? T'as pensé à Coralie, à comment elle allait être.

- Tu parles, elle n'en a plus rien à foutre de moi, je suis qu'un con. Je peux crever, ça ne lui fera…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se reçut de ma part un poing dans la mâchoire.

Il ne dit rien comprenant le geste et se masse simplement la mâchoire endolorie.

Je baisse mes yeux vers ses mains me rappelant la trace de sang.

- Quel con tu fais. Tu t'es encore énervé et t'a tapé par tout. T'as vu l'état de tes mains ? Tu réfléchis dès fois avant d'agir ?

Je pars dans la salle de bain et revint avec une trousse de secours. Je lui désinfecte les mains et les bande. Il ne s'était pas loupé. Je n'aurais pas du le laisser seul.

- J'ai envi de mourir, j'ai fait une connerie, j'aurai du la repousser. Je suis trop con. Je ne sais pas comment me faire pardonner.

Tom se mit à pleurer et je lui pris les mains.

- Tu te rappelles de ce que tu m'as demandé hier soir ?

Tom me regarde avec un air interrogateur qui disait « Qu'est-ce qu'il me raconte encore celui- là ? »

Je me tape le front.

- Le fait de savoir comment on sait que l'on est amoureux ?

- Hm…

- Toi tu l'es et je te promets que c'est un amour fort.

- Pourquoi, comment tu peux le savoir ?

- Il suffit juste de voir l'état dans lequel tu as mis le bus et dans quel état tu t'es mis et tu comprendras. Tu vois comment tu réagis, que tu sais que tu as fait une erreur. A ses mots, je me relève.

Tom m'attrape le bras juste avant que je ne parte.

- Merci frérot.

- C'est normal. Tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi. Et je pense que tu pourras faire beaucoup même si je ne suis pas là, tant que tu as la personne que tu aimes le plus qui ne se trouve pas loin si tu regarde bien.

Sur ses mots, Tom s'allonge car il était fatigué. Et je redescendis et vis que tous arrivaient.

* * *

Bon, je crois que vous avez la réponse que je vous avais posée dans le chapitre 13. Merci pour mes amie qui m'ont aidé à retrouver le numéro du chapitre car je pense que me connaissant, ça aurait pu durer jusqu'à la fin de cette fic.


	16. Chapter 16

Je sais ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas posté mais je n'ai pas internet chez moi. donc excusez moi pour le retard.

**Chapitre 16**

**POV Coralie**

On monte dans le car. Je reste avec le chauffeur pour lui indiquer la direction à prendre pour aller au Zénith où nous attendait le maire. Ce qui m'arrangeait car je ne voyait pas Tom, je n'avait pas à supporter Christel et le regard des autres.

Au dessus, Bill et Lola étaient dans un coin à parler de ce qui s'était passé ainsi que ce qu'on leur avaient dit chacun de leur côté. Tom s'était endormit, Christel discutait avec les autres mais eux avaient compris ce qui s'était passé et lui parlaient qu'en même mais sur un ton assez amer.

Quinze minutes après, on arrive au Zénith où le maire avec d'autres personnes nous attendaient devant les portes principales.

Tout le monde descend et Bill s'occupe de réveiller Tom et ils nous rejoignent à l'extérieur.

- Bonjour, Monsieur le Maire. Je lui dis en lui serrant la main.

- Bonjours à vous tous. Répond-il en rendant l'étreinte.

Il fit de même pendant que je lui présentais les autres.

- Là se sont les filles avec qui je fais le projet. Alors voici Christel, Mélanie et Lola. Donc là, il y a Gustav, Georg, Bill et son jumeau Tom. Je déclare en faisant en sorte de ne pas montrer mon amertume envers Christel et Tom.

Quand le Maire sert la main de Tom, celui-ci grimaça sur le coup vu l'état dans lequel elles étaient et le Maire s'excusa en voyant la tête qu'il faisait.

- Excusez-moi. Je ne voulais pas.

- NE vous excusez pas. Ce n'est rien.

- Je ne veux pas être impoli, mais que vous est-il arrivé ?

- Juste que je me suis coupé tout à l'heure. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je devrais toujours pouvoir jouer.

Je n'avait pas remarqué ses mains mais quand Tom expliqua pourquoi, je compris qu'il avait du s'énerver. Mais je fis en sorte que personne ne voit mon regard inquiet.

"De toute façon, c'est sa faute." Je me persuade. "De plus, pourquoi il à l'air si fatigué ?"

Tout ceci m'intriguait mais je ne voulais pas le montrer.

A la suite, le Maire nous fait visiter la Zénith en donnant des explication sur le pourquoi il a été fait de cette façon, des anecdotes avec d'autres artistes et surtout l'inauguration.

Les garçons aimaient bien le son que produisait la salle quand ils parlaient.

- Excusez-nous monsieur. Dit Bill. Mais en faite nous avons l'après-midi de libre et nous voudrions savoir s'il était possible qu'on installe nos instruments pour jouer car on trouve que le son est pas mal et voir ce que ça donne avec notre musique.

Le Maire s'excuse et parti demander aux personnes qui s'occupent du bâtiment pour savoir si cela était possible. Et il revint quelques minutes après.

- Ils sont d'accord. Mais seulement de 15h à 17h.

- On vous remercie.

Il continua à nous faire visiter et discuta ave le groupe pour un éventuel concert sur Limoges et les interrogea sur ce qu'ils faisaient à part de la musique.

Les garçons étaient d'accord pour un concert mais seulement s'ils arrivaient à convaincre le manager qui lui devra faire de même avec la maison de disque.

A 11h30, le maire dû partir et nous nous parlons ave les personnes responsables du Zénith pour leur dire qu'on serait là dans l'après-midi.

L'ambiance était un peu plus détendue sauf entre Tom, Christel et moi.

On se dirige vers un resto que je connaissais très bien car c'était un ami qui en était le propriétaire.

On mange tranquillement et copieusement. On parlait de tout et de rien. Bill était à côté de Lola, Tom à côté de son frère et Mélanie encore à côté. En face d'elle, il y avait Christel, ensuite Georg, Gustav et moi.

A des moments, je regardais Tom et quand celui-ci le remarquait et se tourné vers moi, je détournais la tête. Lola et Bill virent notre manège ce qui les fit sourire et se firent des messes basses.

Vers 14h30, on prit la route du Zénith. On les aida à sortir leurs instruments. Même Bill… mais il ne prit que son micro.

- Je vous dis que je ne suis pas égoïste. S'ils veulent prendre autant de guitares et de basses c'est à eux d'assumer. Je ne suis pas le chanteur pour rien.

Donc Bill n'est pas égoïste mais seulement fainéant.

Ils s'installèrent tranquillement et nous, nous faisions les fans en délires seulement à quatre ce qui les fi rire.

Ils jouèrent quelques morceaux pendant environ ¾ d'heures. A la fin, ils étaient très contents du son qu'il y avait dans la salle.

Bill nous demanda les chansons que l'on préféré.

- Rette Micheuuuuuh. Articula Lola.

Ils explosèrent de rire et ils se mirent à la jouer. A la fin de la chanson, Tom me regarda et demanda à son tour.

- La tienne Mélanie ?

Bill lui lança un regard en coin car il l'avait vu me regarder et il se doutait qu'il l'avait fait exprès.

- Ich Bin Nicht Ich. Du moins je crois que c'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelle.

A la fin du morceau Gustav me posa la même question.

- Pardon les gars. Je rétorque. Mais pour celle la, y'a juste les jumeaux qui jouent.

Ils comprirent tout de suite et se mirent à jouer "In Die Nacht".

Ensuite ce fut au tour de Chistel.

- Ben, je connais pas trop vos chansons.

A la tête que fit Bill, on comprit ce qu'il pensait de Christel.

Donc on range tout le matériel. Tom parti aux toilettes, Christel, Lola et Mélanie firent de même. Lola revint en premier. Je vis Bill partir à son tour, je ne savais pas pourquoi il n'y était pas allé plus tôt.

**POV Bill**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je le sentais pas. Surtout quand j'ai vu que Christel aller aux toilettes en même temps que Tom. Lola revint assez vite, c'est à ce moment là que je choisis pour aller voir s'il allait se passer quelque chose.

Sur le chemin je croise Mélanie ce qui me fait penser que j'ai raison de m'inquiéter.

J'ouvre la porte des toilettes doucement pour voir ce qui s'y passé. Personne ne me vit ou m'entend.

Christel était entrain de parler à mon jumeau, ce qui commence à m'énerver. Mais je ne rentre pas car je voulais savoir ce qu'allait faire Tom et savoir s'il tenait réellement à Coralie.

- Si j'ai bien comprit, tu n'es plus ave Coralie ?

- Ce n'est pas tes affaires. Acause de toi y'a une embrouille. J'aime Coralie.

Elle se rapproche de lui pour l'embrasser mais ne put rien faire car elle se reçut une claque de Tom ce qui la stoppe. Il relève la tête vers Tom et sourit quand elle vit qu'il avait peur et qu'il reculait. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était les vraies raisons de son angoisse.

- Connard ! Parce que t'es une vedette tu profites de tout le monde. Je paris que c'est pareil avec Coralie alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas avec moi, je paris que ton frère fait la même chose pour Lola. Vous n'êtes pas jumeaux pour rien ?

Ce qu'elle vient de dire me met hors de moi. Je lui prends le bras, la retourne pour qu'elle me fasse face. Elle voit que je suis énervé. Je lui mets à mon tour une baffe

- T'as rien comprit à ce qu'on t'a dit tout à l'heure ? T'es blonde ou tu le fais exprès (1) ? En plus tu oses insulter Tom. Tu te prends pour qui ? En plus t'as un copain et tu casses les couples des autres. Tu oses nous juger alors que tu ne connais même pas une seule de nos chansons. Tu les connaîtrais, tu nous connaîtrais un peu aussi.

Je la sors des toilettes, referme la porte et me tourne vers mon frère. Celui-ci recul jusqu'au mur en voyant que je fulminais.

**POV Tom**

Je vis Bill énervé. Ce n'était pas la première fois mais jamais à ce point là. Est-ce parce qu'elle a recommencé, après moi ou par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

En tout cas, il lui mit une de ces claques et la mit à la porte. Par contre, quand celle-ci fut refermée, il se tourne vers moi. Il était vachement en colère. Je décide de reculer en mettant le plus de distance entre lui et moi en ayant peur des représailles mais le mur me bloqua.

Il descendit son regard sur mes mains que je me tenais à cause de la claque. Il restait devant moi sans rien dire. Il me les prit, j'y avait tellement mal que je grimaçais et voulus les retirer mais Bill ne me laisse pas faire.

- T'as vu dans quel état tu les as mise. On n'aurait pas du jouer. Pesta-t-il contre lui et moi en même temps.

C'est vrai que mes mains et les bandages étaient en sang.

Il avait raison, mais le fait d'avoir ma guitare dans la main m'avait fait oublier les coupures. De plus j'avais apprécié de jouer dans cette salle surtout quand Coralie nous avait dit qu'elle préférait "In die Nacht". Je pense qu'elle a bien comprit le sens que la chanson avait pour nous deux vu qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de nous regarder à tour de rôle quand on l'a joué.

- J'ai vu que t'avais pris plaisir à jouer "In die Nacht" plus que d'habitude et que tu n'arrêtés pas de la regarder. Tu crois qu'elle a comprit la signification qu'elle avait pour nous.

Une seule pensée me vint à ce moment là.

"On n'est pas jumeaux pour rien."

Mais je voulus le charrier un petit peu.

- T'es venu me voir dans les toilettes juste pour me parler de mes mains et du fait que je n'arrêtais pas de regarder Coralie.

- Non, c'est que je me doutais que Christel reviendrait à la charge malgré ce qu'on lui a dit avec Lola. Mais j'ai vu que tu n'as pas eu besoin d'aide cette fois-ci pour lui en mettre une. Ça aurait été mieux que se soit ce matin que tu le fasses.

- C'est bon, je sais que j'ai fait une erreur. Arrête de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Je le regrette amèrement.

- Non, je te parle franchement. Tu dois aller parler à Coralie car elle t'aime toujours donc explique toi avec car il ne faut pas que vous fassiez d'autres bêtises tous les deux. En parlant de plaie si on doit jouer demain, il faut nettoyer les tiennes avant qu'elles ne s'infectent et que t'es mal ou qu'on doive te les couper.

A ma tête il rajouta.

- De toute façon je ne chanterais plus si tu ne joues plus. Je ne chante que pour toi.

- Et moi je ne joue que pour toi frérot.

Bill me tourne le dos avec un grand sourire et commence à partir. Je lui mis une tape derrière la tête mais l'esquiva de justesse.

Encore une preuve que l'on se connaît et que l'on sait comment réagit l'autre.

Il se retourna, fit style d'éternuer et parti en tirant la langue. Je parts à sa suite pour essayer de le rattraper et ne pas me prendre un vent cette fois-ci en le tapant et on rejoignit le car pour pouvoir partir.

**POV Coralie.**

Tout le monde était de retour. Bill et Tom étaient les derniers.

Je crus apercevoir que Tom avait les mains en sang et que Christel qui était arrivée un peu avant eux avait les deux côtés du visage rouge et l'une plus que l'autre.

Sur le coup, je me sentais joyeuse car à l'une des marques il y avait du sang donc je compris que c'était Tom qui l'avait tapé. Maintenant je regrettais vraiment de lui avoir fait autant de mal par mes paroles tout à l'heure.

J'y avais réfléchi dans l'après-midi et j'en étais venue à la conclusion que c'était de ma faute, que j'aurais du l'écouter et pas m'emporter comme je l'avais fait, mais en même temps ce n'est pas moi qui ferai le premier pas car il avait sa part de responsabilité qu'il devait assumer avant.

J'avais donc décidé de lui faire la gueule jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne s'excuser même s'il ne vient jamais sinon ça montrerai que j'avais entièrement tord.

"Ça montrerai surtout que t'es bête." Ajouta une petite voix intérieure.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Coco ? Me demande Gustav.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Rien. Je réfléchissais.

- A quoi ? Renchérit-il.

- A tout et rien en même temps.

Bill et Tom étaient partis au fond pour ce Bill refasse les bandages de son frère. Je les regardais faire toujours perdue dans mes pensées.

Quand Bill eu fini celui-ci tourna la tête vers moi avec un grand sourire et Tom qui devait se demander pourquoi son frère souriait comme ça suivit son regard et je détourne une fois de plus la tête.

Lola se lève et va rejoindre son petit Billou et tous les deux s'allongent sur une couchette. On décide de faire une belotte avec Mélanie, Tom et Gustav pendant que Georg comptait les points.

Avec Mélanie, on n'arrêtait pas de gagner car Tom était nul aux cartes donc Gustav seul ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose surtout face à nous car comme on s'ennuie tout le temps au lycée, on passe nos journées à y jouer. Tom arrête car il en avait marre de perdre.

On arrive à peu prêt 15 minutes après la belotte. Mais vu l'heure qu'il était on décide de prendre des pizzas et des boissons avant de rentrer dans le lycée.

On se dirige vers les apparts. Maintenant, on nous avait permis de rentrer plus tard à l'internat.

De toute façon, le lendemain était prévu les répétitions donc on pouvait se lever à l'heure voulue.

* * *

1 : Pardon pour les blondes je n'ai rien contre elles car petite je l'étais.

C'est pas parce que on ne se parle plus, qu'on ne peut plus jouer ensemble car je pense qu'une semaine entière avec une personne avec qui vous ne parlez pas c'est dur.

Comme je suis gentille (pour une fois), je poste un autre chapitre de suite.


	17. Chapter 17

Voilà encore un chapitre. j'espère qu'il vous plaira toujours.

**Chapitre 17**

**POV Coralie**

On arrive aux apparts et squattons la chambre de Bill et Tom car trop la flémards, nous n'avons pas voulu monter un étage de plus pour aller dans celle de Gustav et Georg.

On mange et boit tranquillement mais Christel prétexte qu'elle avait mal au ventre pour pouvoir retourner à l'internat.

On la laissa faire donc on put parler plus tranquillement. On voyait qui avait l'habitude de boire car Gustav, Mélanie et Georg étaient à moitiés morts, Lola commençait à être bien, Bill lui ça allé car il n'avait pas trop bu alors que Tom et moi étions en forme vu ce qu'on s'était déjà enfilé.

Mais un ancien souvenir me revint en mémoire. Pourquoi à ce moment-là ? J'avais des flash qui revenaient.

Avant que je ne craque, je sors en m'excusant sous les regards médusés de ceux qui étaient encore réveillés. Je prends mon manteau et sors faire un tour.

**POV Tom**

Je tourne ma tête vers Coralie pour lui proposer un concours de bibine pour savoir celui qui tiendrait le plus longtemps mais je vis qu'elle n'était vraiment pas bien.

Elle avait le regard perturbé et elle ne souriait plus du tout. D'un coup elle se lève, s'excuse, prend son manteau et sort. Je lance un regard interrogateur vers mon frère et Lola pour savoir ce qu'il fallait faire mais Lola n'était pas trop en état.

- Vas la rejoindre. Me conseil Bill.

- Mais elle veut plus me parler, il faut que je te rappelle qu'elle le déteste.

- T'es idiot ou quoi ? Tu vois bien que ça ne va pas du tout. Et si elle te détestait vraiment, elle ne serait même pas restée à côté de toi toute la soirée. Elle a besoin que quelqu'un l'écoute.

Je me lève d'un coup, pris mon blouson et sortis pour la retrouver.

- Ouah ! Qu'il fait froid. J'ai bien fait de me couvrir.

Je cherche du regard par où aurai pu partir Coralie. C'est à ce moment que je la vois sur une des tables à côté du foyer. Elle est allongée dessus. Je m'approche sans bruit prêt d'elle.

- Merde !

Quand j'arrive à sa hauteur je vois qu'elle a des larmes qui coulent sur ses joues. J'approche mon bras de son épaule.

- Hé !? Coralie !?

Elle sursaute quand elle sent ma main sur elle et qu'elle m'a entendu. Elle se tourne vers moi et en voyant qui j'étais, elle fronce les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce tu me veux ? Me demande-t-elle sèchement en s'essuyant les joues.

- Je m'inquiète. Je lui réponds sur la défensive. Bill aussi.

- Alors, pourquoi c'est toi qui est venu et non ton frère. Dégage, je ne plus te voir et te parler.

Le ton qu'elle emploie me vexe donc ne voulant pas qu'elle m'en veuille encore plus, je me retourne et commence à remonter.

"Je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça. Même avec ce qu'elle vient de me dire, je veux pouvoir lui reparler comme au début."

Et là, la phrase de Bill me revient.

"Si elle te détestait vraiment, elle ne serait même pas restée à côté de toi toute la soirée. Elle a besoin que quelqu'un l'écoute."

Je me stoppe et fais marche arrière.

**POV Coralie**

Je m'allonge sur une des tables du foyer et regarde les étoiles. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mon regard se brouille.

"Pourquoi faut-il que je me souvienne de ça et maintenant en plus ?"

- Merde !

Je sens quelque chose sur mon épaule et m'entend être appelé ce qui me fait sursauter.

Je tourne la tête vers la personne concernée.

C'était Tom.

"Au non pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'il me voit dans cet état ?"

Je ne voulais pas. En plus il fait une de ces têtes. Je le vois qu'il s'inquiète mais je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je le repousse alors que je sais qu'il veut me réconforter.

- Qu'est-ce tu me veux ? Je lui sors sur un ton que je ne voulais pas si brusque.

- Je m'inquiète, Bill aussi.

Je voulais tout lui dire mais je ne pouvais pas. Je ne savais pas comment il allait le prendre.

- Alors, pourquoi c'est toi qui est venu et non ton frère. Dégage, je ne plus te voir et te parler.

Il fait demi-tour et repart par là où il était arrivé.

Au moins, je pourrais me morfondre seule sans que personne ne me voit. Donc je me remets dos au foyer et d'un coup je me sens tiré en arrière avec force.

- Si tu crois que je vais te laisser seule. Je veux que tu me parles même si c'est vrai que j'ai fait une connerie et que tu ne veux plus être avec moi, je veux au moins que l'on soit ami et que tu me parles.

J'étais hébétée par le fait qu'il ne soit pas parti et par ce qu'il venait de sire, ainsi que le ton employé. Mais comme je ne répondais pas, il me fit des signes pour que je réagisse et m'adresse à nouveau la parole plus calmement.

- Hé oh ! Houston ici la Terre ?!

- Oui, oui...

- Oui, oui... Quoi ?

- Je regrette de t'avoir parlé comme ça. Je suis vraiment désolée. Je me suis comportée comme une idiote. Et aussi oui, j'ai entendu ce que tu m'as dit mais j'ai était surprise que tu ne reparte pas et par le ton que tu as utilisé.

- Ah... Schuldi. C'est que je m'inquiète beaucoup pour toi.

- Mais il ne faut pas.

- Si. Vus la tête que tu faisais tout à l'heure. De plus tu pleuré quand je suis arrivé.

- C'est juste un mauvais souvenir que je pensais avoir oublié qui m'est revenu. Ce n'est rien.

Au regard qu'il me lançait, je compris qu'il ne me croyait pas. Mais je ne me sentais pas encore capable d'en parler à quelqu'un d'autre. Déjà qu'il m'a fallut longtemps pour que Lola en soit au courant...

Mais heureusement, il comprit que je lui en parlerais seulement quand je serais prête donc il n'insiste pas et change même de sujet.

- Alors, t'as aimé le mini-concert improvisé cet aprèm ?

- Oui et c'est vrai qu'il y a un super son là-bas. Donc j'espère que vous pourrez y venir qye je puisse prendre une place pour que j'aille vous voir.

- Pour toi ça sera gratuit. Tu auras même droit de rentrer avant les autres et venir nous voir dans les loges.

On continue de papoter. Mais à un moment à cause du froid, on décide de remonter dans la chambre et voir dans quel état seraient les autres.

Sur le chemin, je le sens prendre ma main mais je la retire vivement car j'avais peur de moi et des sentiments que j'avais encore pour lui.

J'aperçois qu'après mon geste il s'était un peu renfrogné. Donc j'essais de détendre l'atmosphère qui était devenue lourde.

- Cape ?

- Hein ?

- Cape ou pas cape ?

- De quoi ?

- D'arriver en haut avant moi.

- Ma pauvre, tu ne sais pas qui tu défis, tu vas perdre.

On se met à courir jusqu'à la porte de la chambre où j'arrive avant lui car je ne sais pas pourquoi il a faillit tomber quand un de mes pieds s'est présenté devant les siens.

- Tricheuse !

- Non, simplement tous les moyens sont bon pour gagner.

On reprend notre souffle, rigolons de notre gaminerie et rentrons… pour voir que tous sans exception dormaient.

Georg était affalé sur le sol, la tête sur le ventre de Gustav ce qui lui servait de coussin et Mélanie dans ses bras. Bill et Lola étaient enlacés dans une de ces positions en travers sur l'un des lits.

- Ben, si on faisait de même ? Proposa Tom.

- Pourquoi pas. Je lui réponds en me dirigeant vers le fauteuil.

- Prends mon lit. Je vais dormir dedans si tu veux.

- Non, je préfère le fauteuil. En plus, il a l'air plus confortable que la baignoire (1).

On se met à rire silencieusement en repensant à la veille quand on s'était avoué notre amour l'un pour l'autre et je me rappelle ce qui nous a séparé aussi vite mais je cache mon amertume. Tom me donne une couverture mais au lieu de la prendre pour moi, je la pose sur ceux qui sont par terre, donc Tom fit de même avec Lola et son frère et on en trouva enfin pour nous.

On prend place, Tom dans son lit et moi dans le fauteuil (2).

- T'es sûre que tu ne veux pas le lit ? Insiste-t-il.

- Oui, sûre et certaine. T'inquiète pas. En plus j'ai déjà dormi avec quelqu'un dans un petit lit (90) sauf qu'elle me poussait ou me montait dessus donc j'ai fini ma nuit par terre. Donc je suis rodée.

- Ok, mais si t'es pas bien, tu me réveille et on change de place. Tu n'hésites pas. OK ?

- Promis. Bonne nuit.

- Toi aussi passe une bonne nuit. Je t'ai… t'adore.

Je savais ce qu'il avait essayé de dire et préfère faire comme si de rien n'était.

- Moi aussi.

Je réponds comme si de rien n'était avec un sous entendu. Car "Moi aussi" ça peut être pour ce qu'il avait faillit dire ou/et ce qu'il avait dit.

On ferme les yeux, mais quelque chose nous gène.

- Scheiße, la lumière ! S'exclame Tom.

- On fait comment ?

- Heu... Trop la flemme de me lever.

- OK, j'y vais fainéant.

Je me lève pour éteindre mais en revenant je me cogne le pied contre quelque chose qui se met à grogner mais ne mord par. Enfin je retrouve le fauteuil et réussi tant bien que mal à m'endormir.

* * *

1 : Voir le chapitre 10

2 : Auteur : Vu comme il est pervers faut pas croire que tant que je ne sors pas avec lui je vais dormir dans le même lit.

Tom : Non, c'est pas vrai je suis pas comme ça. Boude Tom.

"Non je suis pire. "

Auteur : Chiale pas tu va voir par la suite.

Tom : Quoi ?

Moi : Tu verra bien.


	18. Chapter 18

En fin de compte je mets encore un chapitre car je ne sais pas quand je pourais revenir.

**Chapitre 18**

**POV Coralie**

Le lendemain, je me réveille avec des courbatures partout et dans une position que je pensé pas qu'elle existait dans le fauteuil. Je me lève difficilement et au son qu'il y avait dans la chambre, j'en déduits que j'étais la seule à être debout. Je regarde sur mon portable l'heure qu'il est.

- 10h. Ça va encore.

Je vais dans la salle de bain me débarbouiller un peu et je me dirige vers l'internat prendre une douche et pour me changer. J'en profite pour récupérer des médicaments pour le mal de tête et retourne aux appart. J'y prépare des verres pour le réveil.

J'ouvre les volets et j'entends tout le monde se plaindre ou grogner à cause de la lumière qui rentre dans la pièce.

- DEBOUT LA DEDANS ! BANDE DE FAINEANTS !

- Bordel, on veut dormir. S'exclama Georg.

- Ah ! Mon crâne. Dirent Gustav et Mélanie.

Voyant que ni Lola, Bill et Tom ne bougeaient, je saute sur le eux premiers qui me jettent dans un même mouvement au sol et pour Tom, je prends un ciseau et m'avance vers lui en les claquant.

- Je me demande à quoi il ressemble sans dreads et avec les cheveux courts. Surtout que je ne suis pas du tout coiffeuse.

- T'es malade. Prononce-t-il en se levant brusquement.

- Non, très saine d'esprit aux dernières nouvelles. Mais qu'en même, c'est vrai que je suis un peu sadique.

A la suite de tout ça, je leur donne un verre avec un cachet. Georg et Gustav titubent jusqu'à leur chambre. On laisse Bill et Tom se changer.

- On se rejoint vers midi pour aller manger.

On descend et moi je pars de mon côté pour "retrouver" Christel. Dans les couloirs, je me fais aborder par des élèves qui me demandent ce qu'il faut faire pour réussir à avoir un autographe du groupe. Je leur promets de faire une séance le soir du concert.

Je rentre dans notre classe où tout le monde doit être entrain de trav… jouer à la belotte car la prof d'anglais n'est pas là.

- Vous avez pas vu Christel ? Je leur demande.

- Tu crois qu'on sait où elle est celle-là, qu'on s'intéresse à elle ?

- Heu, non. Mais je croyais que vous l'aviez vu car elle nous a lâché depuis hier.

- Tu devrais en être contente au contraire.

- C'est pas que je la veux, mais c'est notre projet et je veux pas avoir une salle note à cause d'elle.

- Vas voir à l'infirmerie. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle y était. Me répond enfin Bis.

- OK, j'te remercie.

Je pars avant que l'on me pose des questions et me dirige vers l'infirmerie. Je cogne à la porte et rentre.

- Bonjour madame.

- Bonjour Coralie. Que t'arrive-t-il cette fois.

- Pour une fois je n'ai rien. Je voulais savoir si vous aviez vu Christel car je la cherche parce qu'on est en projet toute la semaine et que depuis hier, elle n'est plus avec nous. On ne sait pas où elle est passée et on m'a dit qu'elle était à l'infirmerie.

- Oui, elle était là. Mais elle rentre chez elle donc elle est parti à l'internat préparer ses affaires.

- Pourquoi elle rentre chez elle ? Je lui demande.

- Elle a la grippe.

- OK. Merci madame.

Je fais demi-tour et pars à l'internat. J'en profite pour ranger mon appareil photo numérique, que je ne sais pas comment les autres ne l'avaient pas vu, dans mon armoire. J'attends que Lola revienne de la douche pour lui expliquer que l'on aura plus Christel sur le dos tout le reste de la semaine.

- Chouette. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire et en essayant de mettre son pull à l'envers.

- Heu… Lola. T'es toujours pas réveillé à ce que je vois vu que tu mets ton pull dans le mauvais sens.

- Ah… Oui… merci Coco.

Quand Lola réussit enfin à mettre son pull dans le bon sens, on descend voir si Christel était toujours là pour lui parler.

On rentre dans sa chambre. Elle finissait de faire son sac. Elle sursaute quand on entre ne pensant pas que l'on puisse venir la voir.

- Quoi ?! Dit-elle en se tournant vers nous.

- C'est sympa de partir. Ironisa Lola. Je te rappelle que c'est un projet à QUATRE, qu'on est noté dessus et que ça compte pour l'exam.

- Et alors !? Je suis malade. Que je reste à l'infirmerie toute la journée ou que je rentre chez moi, ça revient au même ?

Intérieurement j'étais contente qu'elle parte comme ça on serait tranquille, mais en même temps…

- De toute façon… Ajouta-t-elle. Je sais que vous êtes contente que je parte et vous serez noté sans moi, c'est pas un problème.

Elle n'avait pas tort. Elle sera pas notée donc il faudra qu'elle fasse quelque chose d'autre quand elle reviendra ou elle n'aura pas son exam.

- OK. Je lui sors. Tchao, rentre bien.

Je sors de la chambre et m'exclame.

- Ouah les vacances !

J'attends que Lola et Mélanie reviennent pour aller chercher les garçons.

**POV Bill**

Les filles nous laissent pour que l'on puisse se préparer. Tom était toujours dans le lit. Il avait du se rendormir. Le faite que Coralie le menace de couper ses dreads l'avait réveillé mais il s'était rallongé dès qu'elles étaient parties puisque le danger était partie en même temps.

- Tom… Je lui parle sur un ton las. Bouge ton joli petit cul.

- Hm…

Ouah ! Qu'il est toujours aussi expressif le matin. Mais il fallait que je réussisse à le réveiller pour lui parler. Je vais dans la salle de bain, prends un verre et le rempli d'eau froide. Je me dirige vers mon jumeau qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Je tends le bras et commence à vider doucement le contenu du verre sur le visage paisible de mon frère. D'un coup, je le vide en entier et pars en courant dans la salle de bain où je m'enferme au moment où j'entends Tom me crier dessus.

- Putain Bill ! T'es chiant ! On peut même pas dormir en paix ici !

Voilà les joies de la plupart des matins pendant la tournée et qu'il faut réveiller Tom car il dort toujours trop. Il est toujours aussi poli surtout quand c'est moi qui aie la joie de le réveiller.

- Il faut qu'on parle tous les deux. De hier soir. Je luis sors depuis la salle de bain bien verrouillé de peur des représailles.

- Parler de quoi ?

- De ce qui s'est passé avec Coralie après qu'elle soit sortie car je me suis endormis avant que vous ne reveniez.

- Ah… Tu t'en souviens.

- Je te rappelle que je n'avais pas trop bu. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ? Vous vous reparlez au moins ?

- On se reparle mai il n'y a rein de plus si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. De toute façon, ça m'étonnerait que ça revienne comme au début vu certains gestes.

- Arrête de dire ça. Tu ne sais pas si ça évoluera ou non.

Je déverrouille la porte et l'entre ouvre pour vois la tête qu'il avait.

- Je sais car elle n'a pas voulue me parler de ce qu'elle avait et quand j'ai voulu lui prendre la main, elle l'a vite retirée.

Tom était assis en tailleur dans le lit et regardait ses pieds et je voyais qu'il était triste.

- Au moins on se reparle même si elle ne me fait plus ou même pas confiance vu qu'elle n'a rien voulue me dire.

- Laisse-lui le temps. Vu comme elle était, ça avait l'air assez grave. C'est normal. Rappelle-moi depuis combien de temps vous vous connaissez. Même toi tu ne lui a pas parlé de quelque chose comme par exemple ce qui t'es arrivé lundi soir ou même mardi matin.

- Je sais. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Je l'aime. Je pense que c'est normal non. Tu crois que c'est normal toi ?

Je saute sur le lit ce qui le fait relever la tête vers moi avec un sourire amère.

- Aller grand bêta. Magne-toi sinon tu vas te faire tirer les oreilles.

- Moi grand bêta ? Tu t'es regardé. Je te rappelle que t'es plus grand que moi.

- Tu parles… de trois centimètres. Ce n'est rien. En fait, ils ont du compter avec les cheveux. En plus c'est toi le plus vieux donc t'es le plus grand.

- Non avec les cheveux, ça ferait dix centimètres de plus. On a à peine quelques minutes de différence.

On se met à rigoler. Enfin, il souriait franchement depuis lundi soir. J'aime son sourire car il dégage quelque chose qui réchauffe le cœur. C'est pour ça que toutes les filles l'aimes, que Coralie l'aime aussi malgré ce qui c'est passé.

- Mais au faite… Dit-il avec un ton plein de sous entendus.

Je le regarde. Il a un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Ce qui m'inquiète et me fit perdre le mien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait tout à l'heure ?

Il se jette sur moi mais je l'esquive de justesse et me referme dans la salle d'eau.

- T'inquiète, la vengeance et un plat qui se mange froid.

Après tout ce qui vint de se passer, on finit de se préparer calmement et on rejoignit les filles devant les bâtiments qui nous attendaient déjà et prenons la direction du self…

De vrais gamins ces jumeaux, intenable, insortable. Mais c'est comme ça qu'on les aime.

* * *

J'espère que ça plait toujours. Pour me le dire, laissez moi une review.


	19. Chapter 19

Voilà encore un chapitre.

Je remercie le peut de personnes qui me soutiennent et qui lisent mes fics et laissent des reviews.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 19**

**POV Coralie**

Les garçons nous rejoignent et on se dirige au self avant qu'il n'y ait trop de monde.

Quand on y entre, il n'y a qu'une trentaine de personnes donc on arrive à rester tranquille pendant tout le repas.

On remonte aux chambres pour que les garçons puissent prendre quelques affaires pour le soir et allons dans une salle à Guéret où aurait lieu le concert et où normalement 500 personnes seraient présentent. Les places s'étaient vendues comme du petit pain car elles n'étaient pas chères et qu'il y avait peu de place. Dans touts ces personnes, certaines seraient du lycée.

- Au fait, on vous a pas dit, mais on a une amie avec Lola qui doit venir en loge. Elle était au concert avec moi à Clermont Ferrand. Elle est handicapée et elle s'appelle Jessica ou Billie si vous préférez. Je leur dis.

- Billie ?! Se moque un peu Gustav en se tournant vers Bill.

- On se demande pas qui elle préfère. Renchérit Tom en se tournant lui aussi vers ledit concerné.

- Ah… Ah… Ah. Répond Bill.

- Je vous signal que ce surnom elle l'avait avant de vous connaître. Rajoute Lola pour aider son copain en difficulté.

- Ah bon ? Firent-ils en cœur étonné.

- Oui mais le mieux c'est celui de Lola. Je continue pour pouvoir l'enfoncer un peu plus elle aussi.

- C'est quoi ? Demanda Tom tout de suite intéressé.

- Billou.

Ils y eu un silence puis ils explosent de rire et Lola fit un moue boudeuse en lâchant la main de Bill en lui tournant le dos.

- C'est pour rire ma puce. Le prend pas mal. Je trouve ça mignon. Lui dit Bill.

Il lui fit des bisous dans le cou car elle lui tournée toujours le dos. Elle ne mit pas longtemps avant de céder et de se retourner pour emprisonner les lèvres de celui-ci.

- Bon, je vous signal qu'il y a des Hôtels pour ça. Même à Tokyo. Ou au pire y'a vos couchettes. Continue Mélanie

Ils se mirent à rire. Lola se tourne vers Mélanie, lui tire la langue et se venge sur moi pour le surnom.

- Je ne dirais pas le tien. Hein Tomy. Il n'est pas mieux.

Je rougie, lui lance un regard assassin et la conversation se fini ainsi que tous les rires car on rentre dans la salle.

Nous faisons le tour du propriétaire pour les trouver. Ils nous firent entrer et visiter. Ensuite, on retourne chercher les instruments que l'on installe nous même. Ils passent une bonne partie de l'après-midi à jouer et régler le son pendant que nous préparons la salle et l'entrée pour le soir même.

Comme il ne nous fallut pas longtemps, on sort faire quelques courses pour pouvoir faire la fête le soir même.

Dans le magasin.

- Au fait Coco, ça va mieux d'après ce que je vois avec Tom ?

- Ouai bof.

- QUOI ? S'offusqua Lola.

- On se parle mais rien de plus quoi.

Lola souffle d'exaspération face à mon entêtement et laisse tomber puis on continue nos emplettes en préparation d'une soirée pour la semaine.

**POV Tom**

Les filles étaient parties faire quelques courses nous laissant seul pour répéter sans être déconcentré surtout Bill qui passé sont temps à reluquer Lola. Mais je ne lui dis rien car d'après ce que j'ai vu, lui aussi avait remarqué ce que je n'arrêtait pas de fixer quand elles étaient là.

J'avais de plus en plus de mal à jouer à cause de mes mains, mais je ne voulais pas le montrer. On fait une pose que j'accepte sans problème pour que l'on puisse boire un coup. Je trouve des glaçons dans un frigo, les vide dans un évier que j'avais bouché. Puis je ferme la porte et y plonge mes mains.

- Ouaaaaaaaaaah ! C'est froid.

Malgré le froid qui piqué, j'appréciais grandement cette fraîcheur sur mes mains meurtries. Pas longtemps après, je les retire pour éviter qu'elles ne deviennent bleue et Gustav tape à la porte.

- Tom tu viens ?

- J'arrive !

Je débouche le lavabo, enlève les glaçons que je jette dans les toilettes et tire la chasse d'eau pour qu'on ne remarque rien.

On se remit à jouer mais maintenant c'était pire que tout à l'heure car comme j'étais concentré sur la douleur que me procuré mes mains, je jouait de plus en plus mal.

**POV Coralie.**

On revient enfin des courses, il est 15h45. Quand on arrive, c'est le bazard. Il y a plein de filles déjà qui attendent le début du concert prévu pour 19h. On a du mal à circuler avec ma voiture pour passer par derrière. On arrive aux loges en sueur. On comprit ce qu'ils éprouvent à chaque fois qu'ils doivent sortir et qu'ils avaient à peine 30 cm pour passer. Mais eux au moins ils avaient les gardes du corps pour leur faire de la place et pas nous.

Quand on rentre dans la salle, j'entends Bill chanter, Gustav et Georg jouer mais il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. C'est quand on fut entièrement à l'intérieur que je comprends ce qui n'allait pas. Tom jouait mais en grimaçant toutes les deux secondes en jouant de fausses notes et son frère lui lançait des regards noirs.

A la fin de la chanson Tom lâche la guitare qui ne tomba pas car il avait mis la bandoulière. Bill s'approche de lui.

- Tu le fais exprès de louper tous les morceaux ou quoi ?

- Est-ce que moi je te dis que tu chantes faux ?

- Non car ça ne m'arrive jamais. Tu pourrais faire des efforts pour jouer correctement. On a un concert ce soir

- Tu te rappelles pas à Paris l'an passé ? Tu chantais pas faux ?

- C'est pas ma faute si les oreillettes ne tenaient pas et que je ne m'entendais pas !

Voyant que le ton montait et que Bill trop stressé n'avait pas remarqué la vraie nature du fait que Tom jouait faux, doncje décide d'intervenir pour leur faire remarquer notre présence et qu'ils s'arrêtent.

- Fiuuuuu fiuuuuuuuuu !!

- QUOI !? Se tournèrent-ils dans un bel ensemble.

- Vous allez arrêter de jouer et de vous chamailler pour des imbécillités car il est 16h passé. OK ?! Bill tu stresses tellement que tu n'as même pas remarqué que Tom jouait mal à cause de ses mains, c'est vrai que t'a voix déraille aussi un peu à force de non pas chanter mais brailler. Et toi Tom, au lieu de forcer, ravale ta fierté et t'arrêter de toi-même et de provoquer ton frère. Alors maintenant vous arrêtez tout, vous connaissez vos chansons par cœur, donc vous allez dans la loge sauf Tom qui vient avec moi et vous restez au calme sinon gare à vous.

Bill se tourne vers son frère et s'excuse. Il parti avec Tom pour je pense s'occuper de ses mains mais je le stoppe lui rappelant ce que je viens de dire, l'oblige à rester avec Lola qui a pour mission si elle l'accepte de calmer son copain et se reposer dans les loges pendant que moi avec Tom, on va à la salle qui sert d'infirmerie.

**POV Lola**

On se dirige vers les loges pendant que Coralie va à l'infirmerie. On s'assoit avec Bill mais à peine fait, il se relève et tourne en rond. Il me stressait aussi ce qui m'énerva.

- Vas-tu enfin poser ton petit cul là ou il faut que je t'attache avec des menottes en léopard ?

A ces mots, il s'assit à côté de moi mais il mit ses distances.

- T'inquiète, je vais pas le faire, ni te manger.

Je me rapproche et lui vole un tendre baiser qui le détendit et qu'il me rend.

J'avais réussi ma mission pas si impossible que ça de détendre un peu mon petit Bill.

Je dus me défaire de ses lèvres car mon portable sonna.

Je le regarde. C'était un message de Jess qui est là et qu'il faut que j'affronte encore une fois les fans en délirent pour la faire rentrer.

Je souffle en me dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Tu restes assis toi et tu te calmes sinon c'est moi qui vais me faire étriper.

Bill qui avait commencé à se redresser se rassoit directement sur le canapé.

**POV Tom**

On entre dans la salle prévue pour l'infirmerie au cas où les fans s'évanouiraient comme d'habitude. Je prends place sur une chaise pendant que Coralie cherche ce qu'il lui fallait. Je la regarder s'afférer dans la trousse de secours. Quand elle revint vers moi, je détourne la tête et lui fait la conversation.

- Merci de nous avoir calmé car je crois qu'on en aurait fini aux mains comme souvent.

- De rien. J'avais vu tes mains et ta façon de jouer donc en voyant comment le ton montait, je me suis dis qu'il valait mieux intervenir. De plus votre façon de réagir à tous les deux m'énervait aussi.

Il y eu un grand blanc pendant lequel elle enlevait les bandages.

C'est maintenant qu'il faut que je lui parle, que je m'excuse car je l'aime trop et j'en ai marre de la regarder toute la journée sans pouvoir la toucher.

- Coralie… ?

- Oui. Elle relève la tête vers moi.

Elle attendait que je parle je le voyait bien, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi rien ne sortait. Donc elle rebaisse la tête déçut je m'en doute et me désinfecte les mains et les rebande sans que l'on ne parle.

"Mais quel con je fais quand je m'y mets."

Quand elle eut fini, elle se redresse et commence à partir vers la trousse pour replacer les affaires mais je la retiens par le bras. Elle me lance un regard mi interrogateur mi énervé.

Je m'étais enfin décidé. Si je ne le faisais pas maintenant, je me doutais que je n'aurais plus rien à espérer d'elle. Qu'elle ne voudrait même plus entendre parler de moi par qui que ce soit. Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de savoir ce qu'elle ressentait pour moi quitte à me prendre une claque, mais je voulais en être sûr.

"Ça en vaut la peine. Elle en vaut la peine"

Je me rapproche d'elle et l'embrasse. Au début rien ne se passe.

J'allais abandonner quand elle me rendit enfin le baiser.

J'étais content et allais accentuer le baiser quand la porte s'ouvrit.

**POV Coralie**

Tom m'appelle donc je relève la tête vers lui. J'attends voir ce qu'il veut me dire comme quoi il regrette et qu'il veut recommencer depuis le début mais aucun son ne me parvient. Donc je rebaisse ma tête et fini de m'occuper de ses mains déçut par lui.

En fait, il n'en avait rien à faire de moi. J'aurais du m'en douter. Que c'était juste comme ça, qu'il ne fallait pas que je me fasse d'illusions.

Je me redresse pour tout placer mais au moment de partir, je me sens retenue par le bras. Je lui lance un regard interrogateur mais énervé aussi.

"Que me veut-il ? Je ne devrais rien attendre de lui."

Il avait l'air de réfléchir à ce qu'il devait dire ou faire.

Il se rapproche de moi et m'embrasse. Je fus tellement étonnée que je ne réagis pas. Le faite qu'il m'embrasse comme il le faisait, c'est-à-dire désespérément, voulait dire beaucoup plus que n'importe quelles paroles. Mais au moment où je sens qu'il commence à se retirer je lui fais comprendre que je lui pardonnais en lui rendant son baiser.

Je lâche ce que j'ai dans les mains pour accentuer le baiser quand la porte s'ouvre et qu'on ne se sépare brusquement. Je m'empresse de ramasser ce qu'il y avait par terre et vois que c'était Lola. A sa tête, je comprends qu'elle n'avait pas du voir ce qui s'était passé. Tom, lui s'était rassit et semblait gêné.

- Oui ? Je lui demande.

- Jess est là. On vous attend. On va en profiter pour faire les présentations.

- On arrive, on a bientôt finit. Lui répond Tom

Lola repart et je finis de ranger les affaires à leurs places et me lave les mains. Je sens une présence derrière moi donc je regarde dans la glace et vois Tom me faire des bisous dans le cou au même endroit que le suçon de lundi soir qui ne se voyait presque plus. Je me laisse faire appréciant le contact de ses lèvres et son piercing contre ma peau et penche un peu la tête sur le côté ce qui lui facilite la tâche. Mais au bout d'un moment, je me retourne et lui emprisonne les lèvres et lui montre au combien je l'aimais et qu'il m'avait manqué.

Il fallut qu'on se sépare car le portable de Tom hurlait. Il le sorti et vérifia le numéro avant de décrocher.

- Ja

…

- Oui on arrive. Coralie finit de se laver les mains et on est là.

Il raccroche, me prend la main et on part en direction des loges. Juste avant d'en ouvrir la porte, il m'embrase, on se lâche la main et nous écartons un peu l'un de l'autre.

* * *

Auteur : En fin de compte, je n'aurais pas tenue longtemps à lui faire la tête. De toute façon qui pourrais lui résister.

Tom : Je sais que je suis irrésistible.

Auteur : Mais bien sûr, t'as pas les chevilles qui enflent ?

Tom : Non, qu'est-ce tu crois ?


	20. Chapter 20

Le prochain chapitre arrive dès que je peux, car comme je ne suis plus au lycée et que je n'ai pas encore internet chez moi, c'est dur de pouvoir y aller.

J'espère que l'histoire plait toujours car j'ai fini de l'écrire et il y a une suite à tout ça pour conclure.

Bonne lecture et pensez un peu au travail que j'ai fait en laissant une petite review à la fin.

**Chapitre 20**

**POV Coralie**

On rentre dans la salle. La première chose que je vois, c'est Jess qui parle joyeusement avec tout le monde.

- Tomy !! S'exclame-t-elle.

A ce surnom, je rougie ce n'est pas que je n'aimais pas ce surnom mais je ne voulais surtout pas qu'on le dise devant le groupe. Pour me venger, je savais ce qu'il fallait faire.

- Salut BILLIE ! Tu vas bien ?

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça...

Je lui tire la langue en guise de réponse.

- Ça t'apprendra. Na.

Tout le monde se met à rigoler face à notre façon de nous comporter comme des gamines. Jess leur pose plein de questions comme "Comment c'était les Maldives juste entre jumeaux en plein de mois de décembre ?", "Ce qu'avait fait Georg et Gustav en attendant.", "La préparation de la tournée à partir de mars."...

Quand elle remarque que Bill et Lola se tenaient la main, elle leurs demande de tout lui expliquer depuis quand et comment ça c'était fait. Ensuite elle se tourne vers moi avec un grand sourire et je comprends ce qu'elle voulait savoir mais je fais comme si de rien n'était.

- Oui, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

- Et toi t'es avec personne...? Dit-elle avec plein de sous entendus en lançant des regards vers Tom.

- Ça se voit je crois. Non ? Je luis fais avec un grand sourire.

A ces mots je regarde Tom qui s'est posé complètement à l'opposé de moi, mais je vois qu'il n'arrête pas de me regarder depuis tout à l'heure.

- Mais on verra bien. Je rajoute en le regardant fixement droit dans les yeux pour qu'il puisse voir ce que je pensais.

Comme il est 17h30, on s'en va pour s'occuper de faire entrer tout le monde qui comme on s'en doutait se précipita juste devant la scène. Tous les corps étaient comprimés contre les barrières que heureusement nous avions demandées.

De plus les évanouissements commençaient déjà alors que cela faisait même pas quinze minutes que les portes étaient ouvertes. Donc les personnes de la sécurité s'occupèrent d'elles assez vite pour qu'elles puissent revenir pour celles qui iraient mieux avant le début du concert.

A 18h30, tout le monde est rentré donc on se dirige vers les loges pour aller chercher les garçons et que le concert puisse commencer..

**POV Bill**

Les filles étaient sorties pour faire rentrer les gens. J'en profite pour parler avec Tom car j'avais remarqué certaines gestuelles et regards qui n'avaient pas été présent depuis ce qui c'était passé mardi matin.

On se met un peu à part pour discuter plus tranquillement.

- Oui ? Me demande Tom.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Tu te moques de moi ?! Avec Coralie. Je m'explique.

- Et...

- Tout à l'heure à l'infirmerie. Je lui dis exaspérés.

- Il s'est rien passé, elle m'a juste refait le bandage, ensuite Lola est venue nous prévenir que leur amie était là, Coralie s'est lavée les mains et on est revenue.

- Mais bien sûr je te crois. Je te rappelle que je suis ton frère et ton jumeau de surcroît. Et tu n'as peut-être pas remarqué que le suçon que tu lui as fait lundi qui n'était quasiment plus visible, il est bien rouge ce soir.

- ...

- Ça veut dire que j'ai raison ! Je m'extasie en sautant de joie comme si j'avais gagné une récompense. Alors, alors ? Comment ça s'est passé.

- Rien, on s'est juste embrassé et excusé entre guillemet car on n'a pas parlé mais les gestes ont suffit je pense. Il n'y a rien de plus car de toute façon Lola est arrivée. Se justifie Tom en détournant les yeux.

- Allez ! T'as bien des détails ?!

- Est-ce que moi je te pose des questions sur ce que tu fais avec Lola ?

- ... Non t'as raison.

Sur ce, je fais demi-tour mais Tom me retient. Je lui lance un regard interrogateur mais en le voyant triturer son T-shirt et les phalanges qui blanchissent, je compris qu'il avait quelque chose d'assez important à me demander. Donc je le regarde et ne dis rien en attendant qu'il parle de lui même.

- Euh... je peux te poser une question ?

- Tu viens de le faire mais je t'écoute.

- En fait pendant le concert... je voulais savoir si je pouvais... chanter... une de nos chansons... à… pour Coralie...

Je le vois détourner les yeux. Je le comprends son hésitation car d'habitude il chante à peine sur nos chansons car il n'aime pas sa voix alors que je suis le seul à l'avoir réellement entendu chanter une chanson entière sans qu'il ne le sache et que je trouve qu'il a une voix superbe. Un peu plus grave que la mienne mais elle lui va très bien et qu'il ne chante pas faux.

Il doit vraiment être amoureux d'elle pour qu'il veuille faire ça. Comme j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, il crut que je n'accepterai pas.

- Laisse tomber. De toute façon, j'ai une voix de merde.

- Non au contraire, on a le même timbre de voix. La tienne est juste un peu plus grave. Vas-y chante. Fais toi plaisir, fais lui plaisir.

- Mais je n'ai pas confiance en moi. Surtout une chanson entière. Je n'ai jamais pu et ne pourrais pas tenir seul.

- Je t'ai déjà entendu une fois à la maison. C'était un matin. Tu croyais que tout le monde dormait mais je t'ai entendu pendant que tu jouais de la guitare. C'est pour ça que je t'encourage à chaque fois pour chanter plus. Surtout pour nos concerts. Et si ça ne va pas, je serai là pour t'aider en intervenant.

Il avait l'air de réfléchir à ce que je venais de lui dire et marqua un temps d'arrêt que je lui fais remarquer.

- Oui ?

- Tu m'as déjà entendu ? Alors pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?

- Là n'est pas la question. Il faut que tu chantes, que tu lui montres ce que tu ressens. Tu penses chanter laquelle ?

- Euh… Ich bin nicht ich…

- Mais elle est super pour vous. Je vais t'aider à répéter si tu veux.

- OK, je te remercie. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

- Non c'est normal. Mais je crois que tu ne serais rien sans ton super méga gentil frère que je suis.

- Ça va, t'as pas les chevilles qui enflent.

On répète jusqu'à environ 18h15 sans personnes. Je trouvais qu'il se débrouillait plutôt bien pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas confiance en lui. Par contre, ça se voyait qu'il stressait et ça s'entendait dans sa voix. Il allait falloir qu'il se maîtrise sinon ça risque de s'entendre encore plus avec les micros.

Les filles reviennent à 18h30 pour nous prévenir que ça devait commencer dans trente minutes. Elles nous laissent pour que l'on puisse se concentrer.

**POV Tom**

Les filles étaient revenues mais repartirent quasiment directement. Je commençais à tourner en rond, à stresser encore plus que d'habitude. Bill m'avait aidé à bien me positionner sur la chanson. Mais je n'étais pas sûr de moi. Je me dirige donc vers lui.

- Bill ? Je crois que je ne vais pas chanter en fait. Je ne crois pas être à la hauteur.

- Tu te fous de moi ? Tu vas chanter un point c'est tout ! C'est un ordre ! S'exclame-t-il.

Je me tais car vu comme il m'avait rembarré, ça voulait dire qu'il stressait aussi et qu'il valait mieux le laisser tranquille. Je continue de faire les cent pas mais Georg m'oblige à m'asseoir. Une fois sur un fauteuil, je me mets à remuer mes jambes ou je crois qu'en fait elles tremblaient seules. Bill commence à ouvrir la bouche mais la referme de suite quand Lola vient nous chercher. On arrive sur scène juste après que Lola ait embrassé Bill et rejoint la fosse. Il y a plein de monde. Je continuais à être mal jusqu'à ce que je commence les premières notes de "Ubers Ende der Welt."

**POV Coralie**

Ils enchaînent avec "Reden" où même Tom chante à certains moments avec son frère. Ensuite vient "Wo Sind Eure Hände", "Spring Nicht"… Toutes les personnes présentent sont contente car Bill leur parle en français ce qui est exceptionnel. Je vois que Tom lui regarde plus dans ma direction car on est juste devant la scène. Il sourit et je sais que ça m'est destiné donc je le lui rends. Je paris que les filles derrière moi pensent que c'est pour elles.

Maintenant vient "Durch den Munsoon", "1000 meere". Ils font une pause de dix minutes. Donc on les rejoint inquiète car ce n'était pas prévu dans le programme.

En arrivant dans les loges, on comprend tout de suite car Tom a les mains plongées dans la glace.

Au bout des dix minutes, ils retournent sur scène et reprennent quelques chansons de leur premier album comme "Schrei", "Der Letzte Tag", "Rette mich", "Wenn nicht mehr geht". Après celle-ci, Bill se rapproche du public ce qui les fait crier encore plus que d'habitude mais se tourne vers son frère en parlant.

- Pour cette chanson, ce n'est pas moi qui vais chanter…

- Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !! De toutes les fans.

- Mais une autre personne qui tien beaucoup à faire passer un message bien précis à travers ces paroles.

Je me tourne vers Lola car comme le reste du public je ne comprends pas. Ce n'était pas prévu ça aussi aux dernières nouvelles.

A ce moment là, la chanson commence donc je relève la tête pour voir qui allait chanter "Ich bin nicht ich" et j'aperçoit Tom devant un micro qui me fixe alors que son frère s'assoit sur le bord de la scène et qui me fait un clin d'œil avant que lui ne se mette à regarder Lola passionnément.

Tout le monde se met à crier quand ils comprennent que c'est Tom qui chante mais quand il commence, tous se taisent pour écouter sa vois que l'on entend que très rarement.

Mais je perçois un peu de stress dans sa voix au début de la chanson car elle tremble un peu.

Au début, je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi "un message bien précis".

_"Meine augen schaun mich müde an und finden keinen trost"_

_(Mes yeux sont fatigués et cherchent du réconfort)_

_"ich kann mich nich' mehr mit ansch'n – bin ichlos"_

_(Je n'arrive plus à me regarder – vidé de moi-même)_

_"Alles was hier mal war – kann ich nich' mehr in mir finden"_

_(Tout ce qu'il y avait en moi – je ne le trouve plus)_

_"Alles weg – wie im wahn"_

_(Tout a disparu – comme dans un délire)_

_"Ich seh mich immer mehr verschwinden"_

_(Je me vois en train de disparaître peu à peu)_

Mais c'est au moment du refrain que je comprends tout et que je repense à tout ce qui s'est passé hier et dans quel état il devait être réellement.

_"Ich bin nicht ich wenn du nich' bei mir bist – bin ich allein"_

_(Je ne suis pas moi quand tu n'est plus là – je suis seul)_

_"Und das was jetzt noch vin mir ubrig ist – will ich nich sein "_

_(Et le peu qui reste encore de moi – je ne veux pas être ça)_

_"Draußen hängt der himmel schief und an der wand dein abschiedsbrief"_

_(Dehors, le temps est à l'orage, au mur il y a ta lettre d'adieu)_

_"Ich bin nich'ich wenn du nich' bei mir bist – bin ich allein"_

_(Je ne suis pas moi quand tu n'es plus là – je suis seul)_

J'avais les larmes aux yeux. Je ne pensais pas qu'il avait eu aussi mal et tout ça à cause de ma stupidité et ma jalousie. Je regrettais amèrement ce que j'avais fait. En plus, il continuait de me regarder. Je voulais tout faire pour m'excuser, même monter sur scène et aller l'embrasser même devant tout le monde. Je n'en avais rien à faire. Je voulais qu'il comprenne que je le regrettais vraiment.

Bill me vit avancer donc il lance un regard à Lola pour qu'elle m'arrête et que l'on évite un scandale. Donc Lola me stoppe et comprenant pourquoi elle avait fait ça et revient à ma place. Je continuais à regarder Tom.

**POV Tom**

Je finissais le refrain et vis que Coralie pleurait. En fait, je commençais à regretter d'avoir chanter car je lui avais fait mal, j'étais entrain de lui faire du mal à cause de mes paroles. Elle commençait à s'avancer mais Lola la stoppe. Je compris au regard de Bill qu'il fallait éviter un scandale mais moi aussi je voulais tout lâcher et la réconforter, lui dire que je m'en voulais et que c'était ma faute à moi, pas la sienne. Mais quand je la vis me regarder à nouveau, ça me redonne du courage pour continuer à chanter pour elle et personne d'autre.

_"Ich weiß nich' mehr, wer ich bin – und was noch wichtig ist"_

_(Je ne sais plus qui je suis – ni ce qui importe encore)_

_"Das ist alles irgendwo, wo du bist"_

_(Tout ça a disparu avec toi)_

_"Ohne dich durch di nacht – ich kann nichts mehr in mir finden"_

_(Sans toi je traverse la nuit – je ne trouve plus rien en moi)_

_"Was hast du mir gemacht – ich seh mich immer mehr verschwinden_

_(Qu'as-tu fait de moi – je me vois disparaître peu à peu)_

_"Ich bin nicht ich wenn du nich' bei mir bist – bin ich allein"_

_(Je ne suis pas moi quand tu n'est plus là – je suis seul)_

_"Und das was jetzt noch vin mir ubrig ist – will ich nich sein "_

_(Et le peu qui reste encore de moi – je ne veux pas être ça)_

_"Draußen hängt der himmel schief und an der wand dein abschiedsbrief"_

_(Dehors, le temps est à l'orage, au mur il y a ta lettre d'adieu)_

_"Ich bin nich'ich wenn du nich' bei mir bist – will ich nich' mehr sein"_

_(Je ne suis pas moi quand tu n'es plus là – je ne veux plus exister)_

"Ich lös mich langsam auf – halt mich nich' mehr aus"

_(Je me dissous lentement – je ne me supporte plus)_

_"Ich krieg dich einfach nich mehr aus mir raus"_

_(Je n'arrive pas à me détacher de toi)_

_"Egal wo du bist – komm und rette mich"_

_(Où que je sois – viens et sauve-moi)_

_"Ich bin nich' ich wenn du nich…"_

_(Je ne suis pas moi quand tu n'es plus là…)_

Je m'arrête, je n'en pouvais plus. J'avais trop d'émotion qui me bloquèrent la gorge empêchant le reste des paroles de sortir, ce que Bill comprit car il fini la chanson. Je ne jouais même plus. Mon regard était ancré dans celui de Coralie. Je ne pouvais m'en séparer.

- Merciiiii… Cria Bill en se rapprochant de moi. C'est la première fois mais je vous promets qu'il recommencera.

- Merci. J'articule pour qu'il comprenne.

- Ressaisis toi pour la fin. T'es sûr de la revoir à ce moment. Me murmure-t-il à l'oreille.

Je hoche la tête pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais OK.

On continue le concert. Passe "Totgeliebt", "Heilig", "Vergessene Kinder", "In die Nacht" où tout le monde cria à cause de notre complicité comme d'habitude. On joue aussi "Geh" exceptionnellement et on fini par "An deine Seite".

Tom qui chante, c'est une chose rare mais l'ayant dans une vidéo déjà entendu chanter seul, je comprend pourquoi Bill voulait que s'il ne pouvait plus chanter, c'est Tom qui le ferait à sa place.


	21. Chapter 21

Je suis de retour pour un nouveau chapitre avec du retard. ^^' Schuldi.

J'espère que ça plait toujours même si peu de personnes la lisent. Si vous voulez, il y aura une suite à celle-ci.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 21**

POV Coralie

Le concert venait de se terminer. Les garçons sortirent pour rejoindre les loges. Avec Mélanie, on va à l'entrée pour vérifier qu'il n'y ait pas de problème et emmener les fans dans une salle sur le côté pour la séance de dédicace. J'avais du mal à tenir car je voulais voir Tom et Lola ne m'avait pas laissé aller dans les loges à sa place.

Quand ils arrivent, les fans se mettent à crier.

"Mes tympans, je crois que je vais devenir sourde à force."

La séance se passe tranquillement sans encombre, les fans se succédèrent ainsi que les signatures, les sourires, les bisous et les photos.

Tom se comportait comme la maison de disque lui avait dit de faire donc séducteur, ce qui me gêné. Je voyais que certaines en profitaient ; surtout au moment des photos ; pour lui mettre la main aux fesses mais Tom ne montrait en rien qu'il avait remarqué. J'en profite pour me glisser parmi les fans pour pouvoir m'amuser sans que l'on ne sache que je m'occupais du projet.

Je m'approche de Georg. Personne n'a fait attention que j'étais là. Quand je lui tends le papier avec sa photo, il ne relève pas la tête, et me rend la photo. Je fais de même avec Gustav et Bill. Eux non plus n'ont pas relevé la tête donc n'ont pas remarqué ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. J'arrive ensuite au niveau de Tom, fait de même mais au moment où il me la rend, je lui demande une photo avec une voix de gamine.

- S'il te plaît, je peux faire une photo de toi avec moi ?

- Pas de problème.

Il commence à se lever et me regarde. Il stoppe tout mouvement et me lance un regard interrogateur. J'y réponds avec un grand sourire.

Je le vois déglutir mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus se rétracter devant tout ce monde. Il tend son bras pour que je vienne à côté de lui. Maintenant son sourire était crispé.

- Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter. Je lui murmure.

Il passe son bras autour de ma taille. Je vais faire de même mais au lieu de ça, je la descends au niveau de ses fesses. Il a un hoquet de surprise et Lola qui avait prit l'appareil avait un grand sourire moqueur, de même que le reste du groupe qui devait se retenir d'éclater de rire depuis qu'ils avaient mon manège et que Tom n'arrêtait pas de rougir.

Au moment où Lola prend la photo, je me mets sur la pointe des pieds et lui dépose un bisou sur la joue. Ce qui eu pour effet de le faire rougir encore plus et de me faire huer par les fans/groupies.

Après, je me retire en direction de la sortie avec un grand sourire peint sur le visage sous les regards tueurs de tous. Je me retourne et vois que Tom n'a pas bougé d'un millimètre. Comme si on jouait à 1, 2, 3, soleil et qu'il faisait tout pour gagner.

Il fallut que Bill lui tire sur le bras assez violemment pour qu'il se "rassoit" ou plutôt s'affale. J'arrive en dehors de la salle pour cette fois me diriger vers les loges pour les attendre, mais je me fais accoster par des filles qui n'avaient pas l'air contentes mais pas contentes du tout.

"Je crois que j'y suis allée un peu fort." Je me dis en les voyant s'approcher dangereusement de moi.

POV Tom

Qu'elle idée elle a eu de se faire passer pour une fan seulement pour avoir un autographe et une photo, alors qu'elle peut en avoir quand elle veut et qu'elle m'a carrément. J'eus du mal à déglutir. Je comprends qu'elle savait que je ne pouvais pas refuser.

"Ça sent les emmerdes à plein nez."

Je tends mon bras pour qu'elle vienne à côté de moi. Je lui souris.

Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter. Je l'entends me murmurer.

Je vois Lola qui tient l'appareil entrain de sourire et mon frère avec Georg et Gustav se retenir.

Je lui passe une main au niveau de la taille, mais elle, elle pose la sienne sur mes fesses ce qui me surprend.

"Merde, s'il y a des groupies, elles vont l'étriper".

En plus, elle se calait bien contre moi par rapport aux autres dont je n'avais rien à faire en temps normal.

Au moment où Lola prend la photo, je la sens qui m'embrasse sur la joue et appuyer un peu plus sa main et me chuchote.

- Tu crois que je peux avoir un autographe autre part ?

Elle se fait huer mais elle n'en avait rien à faire et elle sort de la salle comme si de rien n'était.

Vu la réaction des fans, j'espère qu'il ne lui arrivera rien.

J'avais une de ces chaleurs après moi. Je ne bougeais toujours pas surpris par ce que venait de faire Coralie.

Mais d'un coup, je me sens tiré vers le bas et me m'affale sur la chaise. C'était Bill qui tenait mon bras.

- Elle est malade ! Elle veut se faire étriper ? Je lui demande.

- Réagis un peu. T'as vu comme t'es resté figé comme si t'étais congelé. En plus t'as fait la même chose avec d'autres filles sans réagir donc elle a du être jalouse et se venger à sa manière. Me murmure-t-il en continuant à signer des autographes ne faisant pas attention aux personnes qui défilaient devant lui, leur souriant simplement ce qui les fait glousser.

"Il a de la chance lui que Lola ne lui fasse pas la même chose que ce que Coralie m'a fait."

La séance dura encore un bon moment mais avant la fin, Lola sort son portable et part en vitesse.

Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de partir car j'avais compris que ça devait être Coralie vu l'air grave qu'elle avait en s'en allant. Quoique Jess aussi attendait dans les loges.

POV Lola

J'avais du mal à me remettre de ce que Coralie avait fait. Je me dis que heureusement je ne fais pas de même avec Bill sinon je ne dis pas ce que ça serait et ce qui risque de m'arriver.

Sur le coup je me dis que Coralie risque d'avoir des problèmes mais je ne m'inquiète pas vu qu'elle sait se défendre sans problème

Je sens mon portable vibrer dans ma poche.

"Tien, c'est Jess."

J'ouvre le sms. Elle me dit de radiner mes fesses en vitesse dans les loges. Pour qu'elle me parle comme ça, c'est vraiment que ça doit être urgent et je pense à Coralie.

Je pars précipitamment en direction des loges en évitant de trop attirer l'attention.

Quand j'arrive dans celles-ci, je vois Coco avec de la glace sur son œil droit dont son arcade devait saigner vu le sang qui coulait sur son visage ainsi que sa lèvre inférieure mais le pire, ce fut le sang qui coulait en dessous de sa main au niveau de son ventre.

- Mais qu'est-ce t'as encore fait ? Je lui demande.

- Rien pour une fois. Du moins… je me suis juste défendue. Je te promets c'est pas moins qui ai commencé cette fois-ci.

- T'as vu dans quel état tu es. Je commence à m'énerver.

Elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de plaisanter car je le vois elle a peur et ne veut pas l'avouer.

- Je ne suis pas pire que celles qui m'ont fait ça.

Elle commence à se redresser mais grimace et se rallonge.

- Je crois que je vais rester ici en fait.

- Bouges pas, je vais appeler les pompiers.

- Ça sert à rien, c'est pas profond et ils vont m'emmener à l'hôpital.

Je me rapproche d'elle pour vérifier. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas profond mais il y a qu'en même besoin de points de sutures et ça saigne beaucoup.

- J'en connais un… Je commence.

- Je sais, à ton avis pourquoi j'ai demandé à Jess de t'envoyer le message à toi et à personne d'autre. Je ne veux pas qu'il me voie comme ça.

- Tu vas avoir du mal à le cacher. Je vais chercher la trousse et je reviens.

Je commence à partir vers l'infirmerie mais fais demi-tour.

- Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que je t'emmène directement avec moi. Ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

Je l'aide à se relever. Elle grimace sous la douleur mais sert les dents jusqu'à ce qu'on soit à l'infirmerie où je la pose pour qu'elle s'allonge.

- Je crois que j'aurai mieux fait de mourir là bas car je vais me faire étriper je crois bien. Réplique-t-elle pendant que je cherche ce qu'il faut.

- Je crois aussi…

Je commence à lui défaire la chemise quand la porte s'ouvre à la volée.

"Oups."

POV Tom

Après que Lola soit partie, la séance dura bien quinze minutes encore. Je trépignais d'impatience pour voir pourquoi Lola avait un air aussi grave.

Quand se fut enfin fini, je me précipite vers les loges où je vois Jess seule.

- T'es seule ?

- Ou… Oui. Hésite-t-elle.

Je la regarde mais je vois des traces de sangs sur le sol. Vu qu'elle ne disait rien, je les suis jusqu'à l'infirmerie. J'ouvre la porte d'un coup sec et je vois Lola entrain de défaire la chemise blanche de Coralie qui a une grosse trace rouge au niveau de l'abdomen. Elles se tournent vers moi. Je m'arrête mais je me fis rentrer dedans par mon cher frère qui n'avait pas trouvé les freins.

"Franchement, je comprends pourquoi il n'a pas eu son permis."

Je chasse cette pensée de ma tête pour me redresser et aller vers Coralie.

- Mais, il s'est passé quoi ?! Gueula Bill juste au moment où j'allais la poser la même question.

- Rien de grave. Lui répond Coralie.

- RIEN !!! Je cris. Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ?! T'as vu dans quel état tu es ?!

- Tien, j'ai entendu ça y a pas longtemps. Rétorque Lola regardant Coralie sévèrement.

- Je… Pardon. Me dit-elle le regard fuyant.

Je me rapproche d'elle et lui prends la main libre car l'autre tenait des glaçons. Intrigué par ça, je soulève la poche pour voir son œil et son arcade.

- Ouch. Souffla Gustav.

- Petite nature. Lui sort Coralie.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

…

Elle ne répond pas et fuit mon regard. C'est à ce moment que je comprends et m'énerve encore plus.

- C'est à cause de tout à l'heure ?

Elle hoche la tête pour confirmer ma question mais ne me regarde toujours pas.

- Mais laisse, ce n'est rien, je ne vais pas mourir. C'est ma faute, je n'aurai pas du provoquer comme je l'ai fait.

POV Coralie

Je le vois s'inquiéter ce qui est normal donc je leur explique enfin ce qui c'est passé après que je sois sortie de la salle.

- En fait, quand je suis sortie, il y a quatre meufs qui se sont approchées de moi. Elles n'étaient vraiment pas contentes de… Aïe Lola ! Tu pourrais faire gaffe. Je lui gueule. C'est pas que j'ai mal mais presque.

- Attends, je vais le faire. Dit Tom en me lâchant la main et remplaçant Lola.

- Il vaudrait mieux t'emmener à l'hôpital. Suggère Georg.

- A que non, surtout pas l'hosto !

- Pourquoi ? T'as vu la plaie ? Tu veux vraiment crever ? S'emporte Tom.

- Parce que… Si j'y vais, je risque de perdre tout mon sang avant que l'on ne s'occupe de moi. De toute façon, ce n'est pas profond, je ne risque pas de crever.

Tom vit qu'on ne pourrait pas me faire changer d'avis donc il se renfrogne et recommence à désinfecter la plaie plus doucement que Lola pour mon plus grand plaisir.

- On peut savoir ce qui s'est passé exactement ? Demande timidement Bill

**Flash back**

Je sors de la salle avec le sourire aux lèvres après ce que je venais de faire.

- Et toi !

Je me retourne et vois une fille qui s'approche de moi avec un air menaçant.

- Oui ?

- Tu te prends pour qui pour avoir touché les fesses et Tom et de lui avoir fait la bise.

- Une amie. Pourquoi ça vous dérange ?

- Toi une amie ? Sort une deuxième fille qui était sur le côté.

- Ben… oui. Ça fais pas longtemps mais oui.

A ce moment, je me sens retenue par deux personnes qui m'ont emprisonné les bras. Je ne peux plus bouger ou même défendre car je comprends bien vite que j'allais passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Je n'arrivais même pas à me dégager de leur étreinte.

- Tu vas voir ce qui arrive aux petites salopes dans ton genre. Réplique la première.

Je me plis en deux car suite à ces mots, je reçoit un poing dans le ventre. S'ensuit une multitude de coups au visage dont quelques uns au niveau de mon œil droit où je sens le sang couler assez abondamment.

J'avais du mal à me tenir sur mes jambes donc elles me lâchent ce qui risque de tourner à mon avantage.

J'atterris rudement à genou sur le sol. Je reprends difficilement ma respiration et essais de me relever.

Elles rigolent autour de moi ce qui m'énerve encore plus. La colère me donne assez de forces pour me relever et de me ruer sur elles.

"Je ne vais tout de même pas me laisser frapper sans répliquer."

- Je vous préviens. J'arrive à sortir. Vous allez le regretter.

- Mais bien sûr. T'as vu comment t'es. Tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi blondasse mais plutôt pour toi et tes copines. J'ai connue pire.

Je me redresse entièrement et me rue sur la première en face de moi.

Je lui assène mon poing dans le visage sans que quiconque ne puisse réagir. Elle tombe et je me jette sur celle de droite et fais de même en y mettant plus de forces et plusieurs coups au niveau de la tempe pour être sûr qu'elle ne se relève pas de suite. Je me lance sur la troisième qui s'enfuie. Il n'en restait plus qu'une. Je lui lance un regard menaçant en m'approchant d'elle. Quand elle touche le mur, je la vois paniquer. Je n'avais pas vu qu'elle avait un couteau qu'elle me plante au niveau de l'abdomen.

Je ne recule pas. Au contraire, je lui balance un crochet du droit dans le menton ce qui suffit à la mettre KO.

- Bande de pouffiasses. Grâce à qui à votre avis le groupe est là.

Elles n'avaient put entendre ce que je venais de dire vu qu'elles étaient HS.

A la suite, je tombe encore une fois contre le mur.

- Putain de merde, fais chié (1). Je dis en retirant la lame de mon ventre que je jette plus loin.

Je réussis à me relever en m'appuyant contre le mur et me dirige tant bien que mal vers les loges où j'espère qu'il n'y aura personne pour me voir dans cet état.

En y entrant, je vois Jess mais je m'écroule en lui disant d'envoyer un message d'urgence à Lola.

**Fin du flash back**

* * *

1 : Pardon pour les mots. Ça sort tout seul des fois.


	22. Chapter 22

Encore un chapitre, qui j'espère va plaire avec une réconciliation.

* * *

Chapitre 22

**POV Tom**

- Donc Lola est arrivée et m'a emmené ici, puis vous avez déboulé comme des malades ou plutôt TU as déboulé comme un malade et les autres te sont rentrés dedans. Finit de nous raconter Coralie.

- Je m'en doutais. Je lui dis. Tu n'aurais jamais du faire ça.

- Attends ! Elle commence à s'énerver. Je te signal que ce que je t'ai fait, la plupart de ses grognasses ont fait de même et elles, tu n'as rien fait pour les repousser. C'est normal que j'ai réagit de cette façon.

Elle veut se redresser mais ni arrive pas à cause de la douleur donc elle se rallonge.

- Tu sais quoi, je t'emmène à l'hôpital que tu le veuilles ou non. Je déclare.

Je m'approche de Coralie et je commence à vouloir la porter jusqu'à sa voiture mais Lola m'arrête dans mes mouvements.

- Non !

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle t'as dit qu'elle ne voulait pas, donc je te conseil de l'écouter.

- Mais y'en a marre ! Tu vois bien que ça ne vas pas du tout, qu'elle souffre et perd beaucoup de sang.

- Si. C'est juste qu'il ne faut pas l'emmener. Elle ne veut pas tant qu'elle n'est pas au bords de la mort. A moins que tu ne veuilles qu'elle t'étripe, mais ça c'est ton choix. Je ne veux pas en être mêlée.

Je laisse tomber car je comprends pourquoi elles sont amies. Se sont de vrais têtes de mules toutes les deux. Je me rapproche de nouveau de Coralie, lui prend la main. Elle me fait signe de me rapprocher.

- Ne lui en veux pas s'il te plaît. C'est moi qui ne veux pas. Je t'expliquerais tout ce soir, je te le promets. Me chuchote-t-elle.

J'acquiesce et l'embrasse.

- Je m'inquiète pour toi.

Elle me sourit mais grimace sous la douleur.

- Lola, t'as des médocs pour la douleur ? Je lui demande.

Elle regarde dans la trousse, se tourne ensuite vers moi. Je vois qu'elle hésite avant de parler en regardant Coralie.

- Euh… Un peu de morphine mais…

- Mais… J'insiste pour qu'elle poursuive.

- Regarde la. Elle préfère souffrir que de prendre ce truc la. C'est en relation avec l'hôpital. Déclare-t-elle en voyant que j'allais encore protester.

Ça commence à m'énerver sérieusement mais ne dis rien ne voulant pas aller contre la volonté de Coralie. Je finis de désinfecter son arcade qui saignée moins qu'au début et y mets un pansement américain. Je vérifie que celui à l'abdomen tienne bien et referme sa chemise pleine de sang. On lui remet de la glace sur son œil droit pour éviter qu'il n'enfle de trop.

Ça m'énerve de ne rien pouvoir faire pour elle. Je me sens impuissant. Je remarque que je n'avais pas pensé à la douleur que j'avais aux mains tellement que j'étais préoccupé par Coralie. Je défais les bandages. Ça ne saigne plus, au moins un point positif dans cette soirée. Cette fois, c'est Bill qui s'occupe de moi en silence. Personne ne parle. Jess nous avertie que sa mère est là et qu'elle doit partir.

Coralie me regarde tristement. Je vois qu'elle s'en veut d'avoir ça et de m'inquiéter. Lola s'approche d'elle pour lui parler.

POV Coralie

Tom s'était occupé de moi sans se soucier de ses mains. Je lui avais dis je lui parlerais mais comment en venir à CES sujets qui étaient assez délicats.

Lola s'approche de moi et me parle tout doucement pour que personne d'autre ne puisse entendre.

- Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu lui expliques tout pour l'hôpital car il s'inquiète beaucoup et ne comprend pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas y aller.

- Je sais. C'est ce que je lui ai dit tout à l'heure. Et de toute façon, y a un autre sujet dont je dois lui parler comme ce qu'il y a eu quand j'avais huit ans.

- Ah, oui. Je comprends… T'es sûr que tu vas y arriver ?

- Il le faudra bien. Mais je veux que l'on soit seul pour ça.

- D'accord. Sans problème on vous laissera tranquille.

Elle repart vers les autres et quand Bill à finit de soigner les mains de Tom, elle propose que l'on rentre au lycée puisqu'il est tard et que tout le monde doit être fatigué.

- Je suis d'accord mais tu crois que ça va passer inaperçue pour Coralie ? S'enquit Gustav.

- T'inquiète pas pour ça. Je lui réponds. Je suis une très bonne comédienne.

Je me tourne cette fois, pour plaisanter un peu, vers Lola.

- Tu crois que ce que j'ai perdu en sang ce soir aurai suffit pour le don du sang eux qui manque de mon groupe sanguin.

Elle se met à rire et comprend que je vais mieux. Ce qu'elle explique aux autres pour les rassurer car ils n'avaient pas comprit pourquoi suite à ce que je venais de dire, elle rigolait. Quand je me mets à déconner, c'est que ça va à peut prêt.

Tom vient m'aider à me relever ce qui me fait grimacer à cause des mouvements. Lola me ramène mon manteau vu que dehors il ne fait pas très chaud.

Vu que j'avais du mal à tenir debout, Tom me soutient pour marcher.

Dans le hall, on voit les trois filles qui sont réveillées mais entourés par la police.

Quand elles me voient et que Tom me soutient, elles ont un hoquet de surprise. Je me rapproche d'elles avec Tom qui s'est crispé en les voyant.

- Je vous signal que si le groupe a été présent ce soir, c'est bien que quelqu'un les a fait venir surtout dans ce trou paumé. Et à votre avis, c'est grâce à qui.

- Rien à faire. Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ce que tu as fais. Je suis bien contente que tu sois dans cet état. Déclare celle qui m'avait abordé en premier.

Avant que je ne puisse répondre ou faire quoique se soit, Tom lui flanque un baffe et rajoute.

- Vous avez de la chance que vous ne soyez pas tombées sur moi au moment où vous l'avez attaqué lâchement et qu'elle ne porte pas plainte contre vous. De toute façon, elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut avec moi et personne ne l'en empêchera.

Il accentue ses mots en m'embrassant devant elles qui ouvrent de grands yeux.

On repart les laissant surprise par ce qui venait de se passer.

On arrive à ma voiture et au minibus qui devait ramener une partie du groupe avec le matériel. Je commence à sortir mes clés mais Tom me les prend des mains et sous mon regard interrogateur il ajoute.

- Tu crois qu'en même pas que c'est toi qui va conduire ?

- Ben qui veux-tu que ça soit d'autre ?

- Moi, je te rappelle que j'ai eu mon permis par rapport à une autre personne. Rajoute-t-il en se tournant et tirant la langue à son frère qui tenait Lola dans ses bras qui n'avait rien demandé et qui fit de même.

- Bon, on vous laisse. Dit Lola en embarquant tout le monde dans le minibus.

- Nooooooooonnnnnn !!!!! Ne me laissez paaaaaaasssss !!!! Je suis trop jeune pour mourir !!!

Je me tourne vers Tom qui tirait la tronche suite à ce que je venais de dire.

- Je rigole. Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir conduire ma voiture ? Car ça change de ton 4x4

- T'inquiète, c'est une voiture comme une autre.

- Tu parles, c'est pas le même gabarie et la même façon de conduire. Je veux la retrouver en un seul morceau. J'y tiens beaucoup.

- Ah ouai… Tu tiens plus à ta voiture qu'à moi ? Fit-il avec une moue boudeuse.

On se met à rire mais je me tiens l'abdomen. Tom ouvre la voiture et m'aide à monter. Lui rentre du côté conducteur. Il démarre la voiture sans problème et on part. le trajet se passe dans un silence total. En arrivant au lycée, Tom me propose d'aller dans la chambre de lui et son frère mais je lui réponds que non car je voulais que l'on parle tranquillement malgré la fatigue. Quand les autres arrivent, on leur dit qu'on les laissait et on se dirige vers le car.

**POV Bill**

On arrive dans la chambre avec Lola alors que Georg, Gustav sont montés dans la chambre ave Mélanie car celle-ci sortait avec Georg depuis le concert.

- T'es sûr que ça va aller avec Coralie, qu'elle ne risque rien ? Je lui demande.

- Je l'espère car c'est sûr qu'elle n'ira pas à l'hôpital même si on l'y traîne de force.

- A ce point ? Mais c'est qu'elle en a peur car même pour la morphine elle n'en a pas voulue.

- Oui à ce point. Non, elle n'en a pas peur et malheureusement pour le moment je ne peux rien dire car elle ne me l'a pas permis.

On laisse le sujet en plan pour se coucher mais personnellement je ne voulais pas dormir.

- Tu veux dormir ? Je lui lance avec un sourire en coin.

- Je sais pas, je ne crois pas. Tout dépend de toi si toi tu veux dormir. Se prend-elle au jeu.

Je m'approche d'elle tel un chasseur qui s'avance vers sa proie tout doucement. Elle recule et tombe en arrière sur le lit. Je me mets à côté d'elle.

On s'embrasse et je sens une chaleur de bien être m'envahir. On passa une nuit assez mouvementé (1).

* * *

1 : Nerwende : Cochonne !

Moi : Tu parles, c'est toi qui passe ta nuit avec lui pas moi. Donc c'est toi la cochonne.


	23. Chapter 23

Ce chapitre va permettre d'en savoir un peu lus sur le passé de Coralie, ce qui va encore plus rapprocher notre couple, et ce qui fera que Tom veut encore plus la protéger.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 23**

**POV Coralie**

J'arrive mieux à tenir debout mais Tom continu de me soutenir de peur que je faiblisse jusqu'au bus. Quand on entre, Tom verrouille la porte et monte.

On se pose sur l'une des couchettes qui doit être celle de Tom. Je comprends qu'il attendait que je commence à parler. Mais voyant que rien n'arrivait, il lance le sujet par un itinéraire bis pour ne pas me forcer si je ne veux vraiment plus parler.

- Ça va ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ?

- Ça va je crois. Pour le moment la douleur est supportable.

- Tes habits sont pleins de sang tu veux que je te passe les miens même s'ils te seront trop grand ?

- Ce n'est pas grave, ça ira, j'ai des habits de rechange à l'internat.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas aller à l'hôpital ? T'as perdu beaucoup de sang ?

- Ce n'est rien. De toute façon, à l'hôpital j'aurai pu avoir le temps de mourir plusieurs fois avant qu'ils ne daignent s'occuper de moi.

Il me lance un regard interrogateur donc je ne peux pas lui refuser les explications qu'il attend.

- En fait ça a commencé quand j'avais 10 ans. Je me suis cassé le poignet et ils ont mis trois heures avant de s'occuper de moi. Deux ans plus tard, ma grand-mère maternelle a été hospitalisée avant de mourir, elle souffrait physiquement et mentalement car elle était consciente de perdre la tête. Elle est morte la veille de pâques et un mois avant ma communion. Ensuite, c'est plus ressent. J'étais en troisième, ma mère a du rester deux mois et demi à cause d'une maladie qui n'est pas trop rare mais ils ne trouvaient pas d'où elle provenait. Le pire a été quand ils lui ont donné de la morphine, ce moment a été très dur que se soit pour mes frères, mon père et moi car elle perdait la mémoire. Et il y a deux mois, encore une fois pour ma mère, elle a recommencé à avoir mal, elle a du subir une grosse opération de huit heures où elle aurait pu y laisser la vie. Elle est restée une semaine aux intensifs. On allait la voir mais le faite qu'elle était branché de partout au début, ça nous a fait peur et…

Je commence à pleurer à tous ses souvenirs douloureux. Tom comprend, il me prend dans les bras et me berce.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris. Je suis désolé de t'avoir demandé ça. Je suis là. Chut, calme toi.

Je continue de pleurer encore quelques minutes dans ses bras. Quand je réussis à me calmer, on reste encore dans la même position. Il se relève pour aller au frigo et sort du Coca. Vu qu'il me tourne le dos, de décide de parler de ce qui m'est arrivé la veille.

- Et pour hier soir, en faite…

- T'es pas obligé si tu ne veux pas.

- Si je le veux pour toi, pour nous. Il y a un souvenir que je pensais avoir oublié qui m'est revenue, et là j'ai paniqué. J'avais peur que tu me vois comme ça.

Il ne dit rien, verse le coca dans deux verres et m'en donne un avant de s'asseoir à côté de moi et me laisser continuer.

- Quand j'avais huit ans, j'ai un cousin qui… qui m'a violé. Je ne pouvais rien dire et il m'obligeait de le faire sinon il tapait mon frère aîné qui lui n'avait que dix ans alors que mon cousin en avait dix-sept. Mon frère était au courant mais lui n'ont plus ne pouvait rien faire. Ce qui fait que pendant prêt d'un ans, j'ai du subir ça avant de réussir enfin à le dénoncer à ma mère. J'ai eu du mal à m'en remettre. Mes parents m'avaient fait voir un psy mais je n'ai jamais parlé et j'ai enfouie ce qui c'est passé. Depuis je l'ai refais mais toujours avec des appréhensions par rapport à ce qui c'était passé car des fois il me frappait quand je refusais.

Je regarde Tom. A son regard, je comprends qu'il soit choqué, qu'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça.

- Tom ?

- Excuse-moi. Je voulais pas te forcer. Je… excuse-moi. Je n'aurais pas du…

- Ce n'est rien. Tu ne m'as pas forcé. Je te l'ai dit parce qu'il fallait que tu sois au courant. Je ne veux pas te mentir, je tiens trop à toi.

Je m'approche de lui et l'embrasse tendrement. Il me rend le baiser et me fait basculer en arrière doucement pour éviter de me faire mal.

Il relève la tête et me regarde dans les yeux avant de les rabaisser et commencer les embrassades dans le cou. Je passe mes mains sous son T-shirt et lui caresse le dos. On sent que l'on est tout les deux consentants. L'une de ses mains commence à défaire ma chemise qu'il m'enlève en la jetant. Il passe ses doigts sur mon ventre ce qui me fait frissonner.

Je remonte mes mains et lui retire son T-shirt avant d'en profiter pour lui passer mes mains sur ses abdos.

Je le sens descendre sa main au niveau de mon pantalon qu'il commence a défaire ce qui me contracte. Il du le sentir car il s'arrête net et me voit les yeux fermés.

- Excuse, je ne devrais pas. J'attendrais que tu sois prête.

Il commence à partir mais je le retiens.

- Non, s'il te plait, je suis prête.

- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Tu le sais j'espère ?

- Je sais…

- Je te promet que jamais je ne te ferais quoi que se soit sans que tu ne le veuille et d'être doux avec toi.

Il recommence là où on en était resté et me détendit en passant ses doigts sur tout mon corps avant de défaire mon pantalon qui ne tarda pas à rejoindre la chemise.

**POV Général**

Tom et Coralie étaient allongés sur la couchette.

Tom embrasse tendrement Coralie dans le cou tout en la caressant. Coralie répond avec désir passant ses mains sous le baggy de son amant.

Celui-ci descend lentement le long de son corps ce qui la fait frissonner.

- Hm…Tom…

Il relève la tête avec un sourire en coin et continu de descendre mais avant d'aller plus bas, il remonte doucement et en profite pour bien détailler le corps de Coralie.

Alors qu'elle passe Une main sous le boxer pour la poser sur les fesses de Tom pendant que l'autre défait la ceinture et baisse tout doucement son pantalon. Mais comme il entrave les jambes de Tom, lui l'envoie rejoindre le sol et le reste des vêtements.

Coralie se met à rire parce qu'elle le trouve bien pressé. Elle replace les deux mains sous un certain boxer.

Tom s'allonge cette fois entièrement sur elle et colle tout son corps contre le sien ce qui lui permet de bien sentir son érection. A son tour Tom passe ses bras dans le dos de Coralie pour pouvoir dégrafer son soutient gorge.

Coralie ne voulant pas laisser Tom faire tout le travail, elle le pousse pour le faire basculer en dessous d'elle. Comme celui-ci avait qu'en même réussit défaire le soutient gorge, elle l'enlève et le laisse tomber.

Elle descend sont visage vers celui de Tom mais le détourne au dernier moment ce qui fit grogner Tom mais il se change en soupir de contentement lorsque Coralie lui mordille l'oreille, descend sur tout son corps alternant baisers, lèches et mordillements.

Elle passe au niveau de la mâchoire de Tom, de ses clavicules, de ses tétons où il eu un hoquet de surprise ne s'y attendant pas, au niveau des abdominaux, à l'entrée du boxer mais remonte avant d'aller trop loin. Ce qui eu pour effet de frustrer Tom et la fait sourire face à son impatience.

- Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'attends simplement que tu sois à point.

- T'as pas l'impression que je le suis. Rajoute-t-il en passant ses mains sur les fesses de son amante et appuyer pour faire en sorte que leurs bassins soient en contact.

- Je trouve ne trouve pas. Montre moi que tu l'es pour voir.

Cette fois, c'est Tom qui fait basculer Coralie sur le côté pour la dominer et prendre les reines.

Il lui tient les bras pour qu'elle ne le repousse pas pendant qu'il embrasse tout son corps tout en descendant jusqu'à l'entrée du dernier tissu qui lui entravait le passage.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour le lui enlever et recommencer à l'endroit où il en était resté.

- Tom…

* * *

C'est vrai que ce chapitre et assez petit.

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Dites-le en laissant une petite review.

Tchüss !!! ^^


	24. Chapter 24

Nouveau chapitre avec n petit contre temps auquel personne n'avait pensé sur le coup.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 24**

**POV Tom**

Je me réveille doucement mais péniblement à cause d'une partie de la nuit qui a été dure. Non pas la première partie, mais un autre plus tard pendant que Coralie dormait.

Je passe ma main sur le côté mais je trouve un vide, ce qui me fait me redresser subitement et me cogne la tête contre le haut du lit.

- Aïe. Scheiße !

Je m'assois sur le bord et cherche un boxer qui doit traîner par terre dans toutes nos affaires et l'enfile. Je cherche partout Coralie et la trouve dans la salle de bain avec un de mes T-shirt.

Je m'approche d'elle, l'enlace et l'embrasse dans le cou.

- T'es tombée du lit ce matin ? Je lui demande.

- Non mais presque.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

- Je crois que t'as pas l'habitude de dormir dans un petit lit avec quelqu'un.

- Excuse-moi. Comment je peux me faire pardonner.

- Je sais pas… me sourit-elle en se tournant et emprisonnant mes lèvres.

- Hm. Je crois que pour ça j'en suis capable.

Je m'arrête car je trouve que Coralie est chaude (1). Je pose une main sur son front et l'autre sur le mien pour voir la différence et remarque qu'elle a de la température. Je me recule et la regarde bien. Elle avait des petits yeux et avait les joues empourprées ce qui m'inquiète encore plus.

- T'es sûr que ça va ?

- Je…en faite, je crois pas. Me répond-elle avant de s'évanouir.

Je la rattrape avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, et l'allonge sur mon lit. Je soulève mon T-shirt qu'elle porte pour voir le pansement à l'abdomen plein de sang. Je la secoue un peu pour qu'elle réveille mais rien n'y fait. Je cherche mon portable dans tous les habits qu'il y a sur le sol.

- Putain, t'es où saloperie de portable ?!

Je le trouve enfin et appelle directement son frère ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre.

**POV Bill**

Je regarde Lola dormir en lui passant la main dans le dos lorsque j'entends mon portable sonner. Je me lève et le trouve dans le fouillis de la veille.

- Hall…

- Bill ! Radine toi vite avec Lola. Y'a une urgence, on est au bus.

J'ai même pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit, que mon frère, car à la voix je crois avoir reconnu Tom, qu'il raccroche.

Vu le ton urgent employé, je comprends que c'était une urgence de chez urgence. Je réveille Lola qui râle et lui explique rapidement ce qui se passe en essayant de m'habiller. Elle se précipite sur ses habits et on part en courant vers le car. On veut ouvrir la porte mais celle-ci nous refuse l'entrée.

Je tambourine dessus pour que mon frère nous entende et il vient enfin nous ouvrir en… boxer.

- Je ne te demanderais même pas pourquoi t'es dans cette tenue. Je lui dis.

- De toute façon, je ne te le dirai pas, mais magnez (2).

On monte en vitesse et voyons le bazar sur le sol et Coralie allongée sur la couchette de Tom. Elle avait une serviette humide sur le front, elle haletait et était rouge.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'enquit Lola.

- Je crois que sa plaie s'est rouverte. Elle a du perdre beaucoup de sang et ça a du s'infecter car elle a de la température. On discutait et elle s'est évanouie, je savais pas quoi faire.

Il tournait en rond sur deux mètres carrés comme un lion en cage.

- C'est ma faute. Je n'aurai pas du me laisser persuader même si elle ne supporte pas l'hosto.

- On est tous en faute. Lui répond Lola. Mais il ne faut surtout pas l'emmener à l'hôpital.

- Mais on fait quoi. Panique de plus en plus Tom. On peut pas la laisser là, dans cette état.

BAFFFFFFFFFFF !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

C'est moi qui venait de lui mettre une claque pour qu'il se calme et heureusement pour tous les trois, il arrive à se controler.

- Et pourquoi pas l'infirmière du lycée. Je propose.

- T'es fou. Elle est encore pire. Elle va l'emmener pour sûr à l'hôpital et en plus elle va poser pleins de questions.

- Un médecin extérieur qui ne dira rien. Tu dois bien en connaître un Lola. Proposa à son tour Tom.

- Oui, la mienne. Mais elle est du genre à s'énerver rapidement.

- Appelle la en espérant qu'elle puisse venir. Pressa Tom.

- Oui j'y vais.

**POV Tom**

Lola sortie pour téléphoner.

- Heu… Commença Bill. Ce serait bien que tu t'habilles un peu plus, on est en hivers je te rappelle. Je me doute de ce que tu as fait mais je ne veux rien savoir. Rajoute-t-il en voyant que j'allais répliquer.

- Je pense que j'ai fait la même chose que toi. Je ne crois pas que vous ayez joué aux échecs dans la même chambre.

- Gnagnagna. Répondit intelligemment Bill.

Je m'assois à côté de Coralie, lui prends la main et pause l'autre sur ses joues que je caresse avec le pouce.

- T'as l'air crevé Tom.

- Je sais, j'ai très peu dormi, j'ai encore fait une crise dans la nuit.

- Et Coralie est au courant ? S'empresse-t-il de me demander.

- Non, j'ai réussi à me lever et trouver une poche dans les tiroirs. Mais c'est vite passé et je me suis recouché. Bill… J'ai vraiment peur. Peur de la perdre. Je sais pas ce que je vais faire si elle part. ça risque d'être pire que mardi.

- Tom…

Je me retourne du côté où je suis appelé et parle à la personne concernée.

- Oui je suis là Coralie. Je te promets de ne jamais te laisser.

Lola revient enfin et je l'espère avec une bonne nouvelle.

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait venir et qu'en attendant il fallait continuer de faire tomber la fièvre avec des serviettes humides comme t'as fait.

- Merci Lola, heureusement que t'es là. Je lui sors.

- Mais… ça te dérangerais pas de te rhabiller. S'il te plaît. Hésite Lola. Pas que ne ressemble pas à ton frère à ce que je vois mais c'est par respect.

Je vais m'habiller, et recommence à tourner en rond.

Bill me prend par le bras. Il avait l'air agacé et on sort. Je vois que Lola s'occupait de Coralie donc je ne proteste pas.

A peine sortis, je me remets à faire les cent pas. Bill ne parlait pas car il n'y avait rien à dire et je l'en remercie intérieurement pour ça.

Au bout de ce qui me parue une éternité, une voiture arrive et se gare au niveau du car.

On se doutait que c'était le médecin donc on se rapproche d'elle.

- Bonjour.

- Vite s'il vous plaît, c'est urgent. Je lui sors.

Bill me met une tape derrière la tête et pose une main sur mon épaule pour me calmer.

- Excusez-le, il est très inquiet.

- Je comprends, je ne lui en veux pas.

Elle prend du matériel donc j'en déduisis que Lola avait du lui expliquer la situation.

On la dirige au car en l'aidant à porter ses affaires. Bill monte suivit du médecin mais moi je reste dehors. Quand mon frère le remarque, il revient.

- Qu'est-ce tu fous. Monte ! M'ordonne-t-il.

- Je ne veux pas gêner car je ne vais servir à rien.

- Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Monte je te dis.

Il m'attrape le bras pour me forer à le suivre. Quand on arrive, le doc s'occupe déjà de Coralie. Elle enlève le pansement qu'elle a et grimace en voyant la plaie.

- La plaie est nette ce qui est bien mais ça s'est infectée. Par contre elle a perdue pas mal de sang. Il lui faudrait une transfusion mais je n'ai pas de poches dans la voiture. En plus je ne connais pas son groupe sanguin.

- Aux dernières nouvelles qui sont du dernier don du sang qu'elle a fait c'est O+. Répondit Lola.

- Oui mais comme je vous ai dit, je n'ai pas de poches de sangs.

C'est à ce moment que ça fait tilt dans ma tête. Dans celle de mon frère aussi puisqu'il parle en premier.

- C'est notre groupe sanguin à Tom et moi.

Le médecin semble réfléchir au pour et au contre mais vu l'urgence, elle accepte.

- Il faut que vous mangiez bien pendant que je nettoie la plaie et la referme car c'est assez lourd. Il faut aussi que quelqu'un aille à ma voiture chercher ma boîte verte et me la ramène.

On n'eu pas besoin de parler avec mon jumeau. Bill part récupérer la boîte et moi je me dirige vers les placards pour sortir tout ce que je pourrai manger. Lola reste avec la doc et l'aide à tenir Coralie car elle ne pouvait pas l'endormir car elle était trop affaiblie.

* * *

1 : Pas dans le sens que vous pensez.

2 : Non. C'est pas à ton copain que l'on parle Céline.

Et oui, Coralie a encore fait des siennes en ne voulant pas aller à l'hôpital.

Laissez une ch'tite review, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Au wieder sehen


	25. Chapter 25

Cette fois je mets 3 chapitre en une fois car c'est les fêtes donc un petit cadeau.

Bonne lecture et rdv à la fin.

* * *

**Chapitre 25**

**POV Bill**

Quand je reviens avec la boite verte en main, Tom avait déjà commencé à manger ce qu'il y avait dans les placards car la doctoresse avait dit qu'elle transfuserait Coralie dès qu'elle aurait finit, je savais qu'il ferait tout pour elle dont donner son sang. Je le connaissais car il serait même prêt à donner sa vie pour elle.

Lola aidait à tenir Coralie pendant que le médecin nettoyait et désinfectait la plaie.

Je m'approche et pose le matériel sur une autre couchette.

- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous aider ? Je lui demande.

Elle me répond sans se retourner que le mieux serait de lui laisser de l'espace et qu'il n'y avait rien que qui puisse l'aider pour le moment. Je me dirige donc vers mon jumeau et m'assois en face de lui. Il était entrain de manger du pain de mie avec du Nutella.

- T'es sûr de ce que tu fais.

Je savais pertinemment ce qu'il allait répondre, mais j'avais une autre question en tête.

- Oui, sûr et certain. Je ferai tout pour elle.

- Je sais. Je m'en doutais, mais ta crise. Je lui fais remarqué en baisant le ton de ma voix.

- Laisse, ça va mieux. Je ne pourrais pas lui donner mon sang seulement si je prenais des médicaments pour ce genre de crise. Me répond-il sur le même ton.

Il n'arrêtais pas remuer une de ses jambes à cause du stress. Je le comprends mais c'est une chose qui m'agace facilement même quand ça m'arrive. Je passe une main sous la table pour l'appuyer fermement sur la fameuse jambe pour qu'il arrête. Il sursaute à ce geste et me regarde enfin et je lis dans ses yeux toute l'inquiétude qu'il a.

- Hé ! Calmes-toi ! C'est pas en te torturant comme ça que ça ira mieux. OK ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Comprends-le.

- Je le comprends au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. Mais regarde, tu vas faire beaucoup en lui donnant ton sang.

- Oui mais je me sens inutile face à ça, j'aurais du…

- Tu aurais du, nous aurions tous du. Alors arrête. T'es pas le seul fautif.

Le médecin arrive vers nous pour nous donner des nouvelles.

- C'est bon, j'ai fait mon possible pour elle et elle s'en sortira. Mais pour que son rétablissement soit plus rapide, il faut lui faire une transfusion au plus vite. Quel est le volontaire ?

- Moi. Se lève Tom brusquement ce qui me fait sursauter.

- Venez, je vais vous installer sur le lit en face de votre amie.

Tom la suit mais il n'était qu'en même pas très rassuré. Il s'allonge, enlève son pull. La doc sort les aiguilles ce qui me fait émettre un hoquet de terreur face à la grosseur de ce qui allait piquer Tom et Coralie. Lola me prend la main et à son visage, je sus qu'elle n'était pas très rassurée non plus. Je lui serre un peu plus la main pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais là. Le docteur commence à poser une série de question à mon frère pendant qu'elle préparait Coralie.

**POV Tom**

- Avez-vous eu des piercings ou tatouages depuis moins de 3 mois ?

- Non, mon piercing date de plusieurs années.

- Etes-vous allé dans un pays étrangers à risque ?

- Non, mais je suis allé aux Maldives pendant noël. Super pays.

Je stressais de plus en plus en voyant qu'elle enfonçait l'aiguille dans le bras de Coralie et je me dis que j'allais avoir la même chose d'ici peu dans le mien, ce qui ne me rassura pas du tout.

Elle continue à poser des questions comme si j'ai changé de partenaires, si j'avais eu des rapports non protégés, si j'étais sujet des crises et si je prenais certains médicament, puis d'autres plus banales. Le fait d'avoir réfléchit pour répondre, avait pour avantage que je n'avait même pas fait attention qu'elle m'avait à moi aussi mit l'aiguille.

Elle réussit à brancher plusieurs appareils qui servaient à nettoyer le sang avant qu'il aille dans les veines de Coralie d'après ce qu'elle m'explique.

J'aperçois Lola et Bill qui se tenaient assez éloignés. Ce qui me fis sourire car je savais que Bill haïssait encore plus les aiguilles que moi alors que c'était lui qui se faisait tatouer. Ce qui me rappela aussi qu'à chaque fois j'en avais les mains broyées parce qu'il voulait toujours que je sois présent à ces moments là.

Je me dis que ça avait du l'arranger que je me "sacrifie" pour Coralie.

En plus, d'après ce que je voyais, il avait l'air trop occupé avec Lola.

Le médecin vérifiait régulièrement la tension et le pouls de Coralie. Quand elle vit les bandages à ma main, elle vérifie ce que j'avais et me dit que les plaies étaient bien nettes et propres donc elle n'y touche pas mais me donne une pommade que je devais me passer jusqu'à ce que ça ai bien fini de cicatriser.

Au bout d'un long moment, elle débranche la machine, nous enlève enfin ces aiguilles.

Bill et Lola s'approchent enfin.

- Bon, ça c'est bien passé. Elle devrait se remettre de la transfusion assez rapidement mais il faut qu'elle mange avant de se lever pour éviter qu'elle ne fasse de malaise car elle est très affaiblie. Ensuite pour la plaie, il faut la nettoyer régulièrement et qu'elle évite de porter quoi que se soit ou les mouvements brusques. Et pour vous. Rajoute-t-elle en se tournant vers moi alors que je commençais à me relever. Ne surtout pas vous lever avant dix minutes car donner son sang affaibli beaucoup plus qu'on ne le croit.

Je souffle intérieurement car j'étais rassuré pour Coralie mais grogne car je ne pouvais pas me lever et bouger. Bill se rapproche du docteur et lui donne un chèque dont je ne connaissais pas le montant mais en voyant la tête qu'elle fit, j'en déduisis que c'était une grosse somme. Mais ne proteste pas car c'était normal et que j'aurai de toute façon fait la même chose.

Ils la raccompagnent en portant tout le matériel.

Dès qu'ils furent dehors, je me lève car je ne pouvais plus tenir en place. Mais en me redressant, j'eu un vertige qui me fit me rasseoir. N'y faisant pas attention, je me remets debout n'écoutant pas les protestations de mon corps. Je regarde par la fenêtre et vois la voiture s'éloigner.

Je m'allonge alors sur le lit où était Coralie et je la regarde dormir. Elle n'avait plus de température. Je ne mets pas longtemps à m'endormir en la tenant de peur qu'elle ne parte.

**POV Lola**

On revient au car après avoir remercié mon médecin, l'avoir obligé de prendre le chèque et qu'elle nous ait donné une ordonnance pour Coralie. On monte pour aider Tom à se relever mais on ne le trouve pas dans la couchette où il aurait du être mais dans celle où il dormait avec Coco dans les bras.

On se regarde avec Bill et on décide de partir et les laisser se reposer, mais juste avant il couvre son frère qui n'était qu'en T-shirt puisqu'il ne faisait pas si chaud que ça que ce soit à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur.

Quand on sort, on peut parler plus librement. On était rassuré pour Coralie mais aussi pour Tom vu qu'elle était sortie d'affaire donc lui se torturerais moins.

- Il faudra leur apporter quelque chose à manger car je ne suis pas sûr que s'ils mangent que du Nutella avec du pain ça ira. Je dis à Bill.

- Oui. Je suis enfin rassuré pour tous les deux.

- Moi aussi… mais je me demande comment on va faire pour que ça ne se remarque pas. On verra ça plus tard.

Le portable de Bill se met à sonner.

- Ja (…) Ja, on est juste en bas (…) Ja (…) on vous attends.

Il raccroche et se tourne vers moi pour me dire que Gustav, Georg et Mélanie arrivaient car il était plus de midi pour et qu'il fallait qu'on mange nous aussi. Mais il voit que je faisais une drôle de tête donc me demande ce qui n'allait pas.

- Je réfléchissais au moment où vous allez partir. Car on n'habite pas la porte à côté les uns des autres. On ne pourra jamais se voir vu qu'il y a vos concerts. Vous nous oublierez. Je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

Il me prend le visage et me regarde dans les yeux avant de répondre à ce que je venais de dire.

- Ne pense pas à ça. C'est vrai qu'on n'habite pas à côté mais vous pouvez prendre l'avion pour venir, nous aussi on peut faire de même. Même quand il y aura des concerts, si vous êtes en vacances, vous pouvez nous rejoindre. Je te promets de ne jamais t'oublier… moi aussi je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

Il accentua ses paroles par un baiser doux et profond jusqu'à ce qu'on soit interrompu.

- Il y a des chambre pour faire vos cochonneries.

On se tourne pour voir Gustav avec un grand sourire et on en déduisit que c'était lui qui avait parlé.

- Si ça dérange tant que ça, trouve toi quelqu'un comme nous. Lui sort Bill en montrant Georg et lui.

Celui-ci regarde partout cherchant apparemment quelqu'un.

- Où sont Tom et Coralie ?

On se regarde avec Bill et celui-ci leur explique tout ce qui c'est passé depuis notre réveille et ce que Tom lui en avait dit. Ce qu'ils comprirent et ne dirent rien de plus. On se dirige vers le self. Le repas se passe tranquillement et dans le silence. Beaucoup se tournaient vers nous car certains étaient présents au concert de la veille. On récupère de quoi manger pour Coralie et Tom. Quand on arrive au car, ils dormaient toujours à poing fermé donc on laisse le tout dans le micro-onde et leur écrit un mot pour qu'ils sachent où trouver de la nourriture et on repart pour les appartements où on passe l'après-midi à jouer aux cartes ou finir notre nuit pour certains.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre à plu lui aussi.

Par contre sur mon blog sur le groupe il y a cette fic mais avec plein de modifications peut-être intéressante. pour celà; rdv sur : chaos87th . skyrock . com


	26. Chapter 26

Voilà un nouveau chapitre pour ceux qui lisent cette fic. En fin de compte j'ai pu poster plus tôt que prévu.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 26**

**POV Coralie**

J'ouvre doucement les yeux avec un de ces mal de crâne mais avec surtout une douleur atroce dans tout mon corps et en particulier à l'abdomen. Je sens un poids sur mon thorax donc je tourne ma tête sur le côté et vois que le poids appartient à Tom.

Je ne me souviens plus de ce qui c'est passé depuis que j'ai failli tomber du lit ce matin. Seul quelques bribes me reviennent en mémoire quand je vois un pansement sur mon bras et que celui de l'abdomen n'avait aucune trace de sang.

Comme je ne pouvais pas me lever pour ne pas réveiller Tom, je le regarde dormir avec un air triste en pensant qu'ils allaient bientôt partir et qu'on ne pourrait pas se revoir mais au moins, je me dis que j''ai eu la chance d'avoir été aimé par lui même si par rapport à ce que j'aurais bien voulu ça ne durera pas.

Je continus de réfléchir en passant ma mains dans ses cheveux qui cachent son visage puis forme des signes avec mes doigts dans son dos. A ces gestes, je vois son visage se détendre un peu plus. Je sens des larmes commencer à couler sur mes joues en pensant à leur départ. Je n'arrivais pas à les retenir.

Je sens Tom bouger. Il est en train de se réveiller. Quand il voit que moi aussi je le suis, il sourit et me demande.

- Tu vas bien ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre car dès qu'il voit mes larmes, il s'empresse.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

- Non, ce n'est rien. Ne t'inquiète pas. En plus je vais beaucoup mieux.

- Ouf ! Lâche-t-il.

- Heu, tu peux m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé car je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose.

Il avait l'air de réfléchir à ce qu'il devait dire. Puis il se lance. Il m'explique que je m'étais évanouie, qu'il avait appelé son frère et Lola pour qu'ils viennent, ensuite Lola avait elle appelé son médecin qui était venue rapidement, elle avait refermé la plaie et que lui m'avait donné son sang car j'en avais perdu de trop.

- Je te remercie beaucoup. Heureusement que tu est là sinon je ne serais peut-être plus de ce monde.

- Sauf si on t'avait emmené à l'hôpital.

- On en a déjà discuté. Ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie.

Sur le coup, je n'avais pas fais attention à ce que je venais de dire mais quand je vois Tom se mettre à rire, je comprends le sens de ma phrase et me mets moi aussi à rire.

- Tu n'aurais pas omis de me ire quelque chose car je ne pense pas que se soit normal que j'ai aussi mal.

- Heu… Ben, elle n'a pas put te donner certains médocs pour éviter la douleur comme t'étais trop affaiblie et elle a donné quelques recommandations comme ne rien porter de lourd et ne pas faire de gestes brusques pour qu'elle ne se ré-ouvre pas.

- OK, mais je n'ai plus d'habits sur moi, et tu m'as dit que ton frère est venu. Donc il a du bien en profiter pour se rincer l'œil.

- Tu vas pas chipoter pour ça alors que c'était une urgence.

- Non, je rigole tant qu'il ne m'a pas vu entièrement nue.

Je me rapproche de lui pour pouvoir lui capturer les lèvres mais apparemment, lui ne voulait pas faire que ça car il se positionne au dessus de moi, lâche mes lèvres pour descendre de plus en plus bas.

- Tom, non pas maintenant, je suis crevée et en plus je crève la dalle.

Un bruit provenant de mon ventre certifie mes dires.

Il se relève à contre cœur en faisant une grimace mais seulement après avoir de nouveau emprisonné mes lèvres.

Il m'aide à en faire de même en douceur et m'accompagne jusqu'à la table où on peut voir un mot de la main de Bill nous indiquant qu'il y a de quoi manger dans le micro-onde et un P.S. de Lola ajoutant que ça venait du self ce qui voulait tout dire. Tom se dirige vers le micro-onde et en sort des récipients et sursaute en voyant l'heure indiqué sur la machine.

- Il est déjà 14h30.

Je ne répondis pas trop occupé à regarder ce qui se passe à l'extérieur.

Il se retourne en remarquant mon manque de réaction et il suit mon regard pour comprendre ce qui ne vas pas.

- CHOUETTE !!!!!!!! S'exclame-t-il comme un gain ce qui me fait sursauter. IL NEIGE !!!

- Ouai… je lui réponds avec lassitude.

- Ben pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

- J'en ai marre de la neige. Chaque année je reste bloquée sans chauffage, ni lumière au lycée.

- Allez. Souris, cette année je suis avec toi. Au pire, s'il fait froid, je pourrais toujours te réchauffer.

Il s'assoit derrière moi et m'enlace pendant que nous regardons la neige tomber jusqu'à ce que mon ventre crie une nouvelle fois famine.

On fait chauffer les plats et mangeons peu car les plats du lycée qui plus est réchauffés sont peu comestibles.

- Bon, je crois que je vais aller à l'internat pour me changer.

- Attends, je t'accompagne.

Je m'habille avec les habits de la veille tachés de sang, et on sort dans le froid glaçant de l'extérieur. Heureusement pour nous, l'internat n'est pas loin.

**POV Tom**

Je suis Coralie jusqu'à sa chambre où elle ouvre son armoire pour sortir des habits propres et plus chaud vu le froid de dehors.

Depuis qu'on s'est levé, j'étais enfin rassuré car elle a l'air d'aller mieux même si ça se voit qu'elle est affaiblie. Mais au moins elle n'a plus de température et maintenant je suis sûr que sa plaie se referme comme il faut.

Je m'assois sur son bureau vu qu'il se trouve juste en face de son lit. Je veux savoir ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur de son armoire donc j'y porte mon regard.

En haut, il y a ses pantalons, ses hauts, sa serviette de bain. En dessous, il y a des CDs, livres, chargeur et un appareil photo. Je ne vais pas plus bas car je lui demande si je peux regarder les photos qu'il y a dedans.

Elle accepte sans hésiter et me le tend après l'avoir allumé. Je commence à les faire défiler pendant qu'elle se prépare mais mes yeux s'arrêtent sur certaines d'entre elles qui datent de la veille. On y voit Georg un bras sous son T-shirt et l'autre allongé sur le côté, toujours la tête sur le ventre de Gustav. Mélanie la sienne était sur Georg. Il y a aussi Bill et Lola où celui-ci est à moitié sur elle et la tien dans ses bras comme si c'était une peluche.

Je remarque que j'ai un grand sourire mais il se perd rapidement quand je me vois en photo, le ventre à moitié à l'air, un bras au dessus de ma tête et l'autre au niveau de mon entre jambe dans mon pantalon qui était encore plus descendu que d'habitude, la suivante, c'ést Coralie qui me fait un bisous sur le ventre avec un grand sourire.

Je relève la tête et la vois en sous vêtement et qui se tien à l'armoire la tête baissée. Elle semble chercher quelque chose donc je l'interpelle.

- Sympa tes photos, surtout les dernières. Je crois que si les autre les voit, ils vont t'étriper.

Comme elle ne répond pas, je m'inquiète et me rapproche d'elle.

- Hé ma puce ? Ça va ?

Je vois qu'elle essaie de reprendre sa respiration et vois sa main qui la retient qui tremble.

- Oui… C'est bon, c'est passé. C'était juste un petit vertige de rien du tout. Répond-elle enfin en se retournant.

Je la prends dans mes bras, elle tremble encore un peu ce qui ne me rassure cette fois-ci pas du tout et je le lui fais comprendre en resserrant mon étreinte.

- Je te promets de ne jamais te lâcher.

Je la sens rapprocher sa bouche de mon oreille et me chuchote.

- Je te dis que ça va mais si tu ne me crois pas et que tu veux vérifier, tu peux me suivre.

Elle se retire avec un sourire en coin et sort de la chambre. Quand je comprends ce qu'elle sous entend, je ne mets pas longtemps à enlever mes vêtements et la rejoindre dans la douche.

- C'est vrai que je ne te crois pas donc je vais te surveiller.

- Tu sais, t'es pas obligé d'être déshabillé pour faire le garde du corps.

- Si tu t'évanouis, je n'ai pas l'intention de mouiller mes habits.

Je lui souris et elle en fait de même en s'approchant de moi. Elle me pousse sous le jet d'eau qui est chaud, ce qui est agréable et détend mes muscles qui se sont raidis depuis ce qui était arrivé à Coralie.

Elle commence à m'embrasser dans le cou, la clavicule et passe ses mains sur mes abdos, le dos en descendant le long de la colonne vertébrale jusqu'aux fesses ce qui me fait pousser des gémissements. Elle se plaque ensuite contre moi.

Elle me fait tellement de bien que je la laisse prendre les initiatives alors que moi je pose simplement mes mains sur ses hanches.

Par contre elle commence sérieusement à me faire languir, donc je ne mis pas longtemps à changer les rôles car je ne tenais plus quand elle décida de se frotter contre moi ce qui fit réagir mon bas ventre.

**POV Coralie**

On est de retour dans la chambre. On a du mal à se rhabiller n'ayant pas envie d'arrêter. Mais il faut nous stopper car mon pansement n'a pas du tout apprécié l'eau et la blessure non plus. Donc Tom doit désinfecter la plaie et mettre un nouveau pansement. Il n'arrête de regarder mon visage avec une grimace ce qui me rappelle que mon arcade ainsi que ma bouche sont blessées et que j'ai un petit bleu pas trop voyant, heureusement, au niveau de l'oeil.

- Mon frère doit avoir ce qu'il faut si tu ne veux pas que l'on remarque ce que tu as. Sort-il en finissant ce qu'il faisait.

- Oui, je lui demanderais. Je lui réponds en me levant ce qui me permet de ne plus le regarder et de mettre un haut blanc.

Il faut qu'en même qu'on rejoigne le reste du groupe aux appartements.

Dehors la neige tient bien et il fait de plus en plus froid. Précautionneusement pour ne pas tomber, on va jusqu'au bâtiment.

- Froiiiiiiiiiid !!!!!! Je m'exclame.

Je réussis enfin à faire rire Tom du à la façon dont j'avais dit la phrase (Comme la pub pour kisscool qui date).

Au moment où on arrive, ils sont tous en train de jouer aux cartes. Quand ils nous voient entrer, Bill veut se jeter sur moi mais heureusement Tom le retient et son jumeau s'écarte en s'excusant. Tous s'étaient inquiétés car les voix fusèrent en même temps.

- Ça va mieux ?

- T'es pas trop fatiguée ?

- T'as besoin de quelque chose ?

- Tu nous a beaucoup inquiété.

- T'es sûr que ça va ? T'es toute blanche.

Ils m'obligèrent à m'asseoir voyant ma pâleur et ma fatigue qui "n'étaient pas entièrement du à ce qui c'était passé".

- Oui, ça va mieux Bill. Un peu fatigué mais sans plus, Mélanie. Je n'ai besoin de rien, Georg. Je m'excuse de vous avoir inquiété, Lola. Je suis sûr que ça va même si je suis pâle, Gustav... en me tournant vers Tom. Ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien.

Celui-ci fut surprit ne s'attendant pas à ce que je réponde à sa question muette.

Je fus un peu soulagée quand on me laisse enfin tranquille avec toutes ses questions et le silence ne dure pas car ils changent de cible taquinant Tom sur le fait que l'on soit de nouveau ensemble.

Ne voulant pas répondre, il se dirige vers son lit pour bouder en pensant qu'ils le laisseraient mais ce fut sans compter sur Bill qui en profite encore plus.

- Laissez-le tranquille. Il est fatigué lui aussi. Je dis pour le défendre en me posant à côté.

- On ne dira pas pourquoi ? Réplique Bill avec son sourire et sur un ton qui voulait en dire long, mais je me soute qu'il est au courant pour cette nuit quand Tom croyait que je dormais.

Malheureusement, tous comprirent la premier sens et recommencent de plus belles avec toutes leurs questions.

Je vais dans le couloir accompagnée de Lola et Bill pour pouvoir leur parler.

- Je... je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez fait tous les deux. Je sais que sans vous et Tom, je ne serai peut-être plus là. Merci aussi de t'être occupé de Tom depuis le début alors que maintenant tu as Lola. Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier de tout ce que vous avez fait.

Ils se regardent et d'un hochement de tête, c'est Bill qui prend la parole en me serrant dans ses bras.

- Tu n'as pas à nous remercier. Juste de notre part à tous les deux, c'est de prendre soin de toi et pour moi... de seulement continuer à aimer mon frère malgré toutes les bêtises qu'il peut faire. De toute façon, c'est moi qui doit te remercier pour ce que tu lui apportes.

- Tu parles, je ne lui apporte que de l'inquiétude depuis le début.

- C'est pour cela qu'on te dit de prendre soin de toi et d'arrêter d'être aussi têtue. Parle cette fois Lola.

On rejoint les autres qui en ont enfin fini avec Tom, car il n'a rien dit, pour que l'on puisse aller manger.


	27. Chapter 27

Dans ce nouveau chapitre, on retrouvera quelqu'un qui était partie précipitemment, pour le plus grand plaisir du groupe, mais surtout de Coralie.

Bonne lecture à tous.

**Chapitre 27**

**POV Coralie **

Quand on arrive au self, il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde. En plus, tous se tournaient vers nous car les jumeaux ne voulaient pas cacher que l'on était ensemble ce qui nous faisait rougir Lola et moi car nous avions l'habitude de ne pas trop nous faire remarquer.

Sauf la fois où pleins de gens nous demandaient si nous n'étions pas ensemble car comme les jumeaux, nous avions certains gestes amicaux entre nous qui portaient à confusion.

On se pose sur les tables les plus éloignées et mangions dans le "calme". Tous regardaient dans notre direction.

Le repas était un minimum meilleur. Il y avait de la pizza donc les garçons étaient content sauf pour les parts qui étaient trop petites à leur goût.

Au moment de partir, on croise un groupe de fille qui gloussaient et l'une d'elle me donne un coup sans que je ne le remarque dans l'abdomen et bien sûr du mauvais côté.

Je me plie en deux, tousse et essais de reprendre mon souffle. J'entends qu'on pose brutalement un plateau et quelqu'un s'énerver.

- T'excuse surtout pas ! Rage Tom contre la fille.

- Et pourquoi ? Dit la fille.

Sa voix me disait quelque chose. Après que Georg m'ai aidé à me redresser, je vois qui c'était.

C'était l'une des fille de la veille et qui plus est celle qui avait réussie à s'enfuir en abandonnant ses amies.

- De toute façon, elle mérite ce qui lui est arrivé. Commence-t-elle à parler plus fort pour attirer encore plus l'attention des gens sur nous.

Je vois que Tom s'énerve et il commence à s'avancer dangereusement vers la fille. En le remarquant, je préfère prendre Tom par le bras et essayer de le faire sortir et les autres nous suivent. Je ne veux pas qu'on nous pose trop de question sur cette affaire.

- Mais pourquoi tu la laisse faire. Il fallait bien te défendre ?

- Oui, ME défendre. Je ne veux pas que tu ais des problèmes à cause de moi. De plus, je ne veux pas attirer l'attention des autres sur ce qu'il y a eu hier. De toute façon, je sais qu'elle est du lycée, assez jeune donc pas dur à retrouver parmis toutes les BEPA 1 et je sais qu'elle est en secrétariat accueil.

- C'est raté. Ajoute Lola en nous rejoignant. Elle ne fait que parler de ça... que tu t'es fais battre sans pouvoir riposter.

- Non, non, non. Je te rappelle qu'elles étaient quatre et que c'est pas moi qui ai fini KO du moins en un seul coup.

- C'est pas à moi qu'il faut que tu le dises ! S'exclame-t-elle. De toute façon...

- De toute façon quoi ? Je m'inquiète.

C'est à ce moment que je remarque qu'il manque quelque chose et plus précisément des gens et même deux dont un blond et un brun.

- Où sont Bill et Gustav ?

Lola fait une grimace en me montrant le self.

- Tu peux pas tenir ton copain en laisse comme moi. Je lui dis en me dirigeant vers la porte, qui pour une fois est ouverte.

Je vois une blonde qui baffe celle qui m'avait frappé et Bill s'avancer vers elle à son tour.

Je voulais rire mais ne pouvais pas en voyant que le pion s'approche d'eux assez en colère.

Donc je me pose en vitesse entre le pion, Bill, Gustav et la blonde que je reconnais comme étant Céline.

- C'est bon, on part. Je réplique avant que le surveillant puisse dire quoique ce soit.

Je pousse tout le monde vers l'extérieur sauf que l'autre fille réplique.

- T'as peur ? C'est pour ça que tu fuis ? Tu t'es fais battre sans répliquer et en plus tu chialais ta mère comme un bébé. Mauviette.

Ce fus les mots de trop. Je reviens sur mes pas à son niveau et ne peux me retenir de lui mettre une pêche dans sa poire et qu'elle tombe dans les pommes (1).

- Je t'interdis de parler de ma mère. En plus, vous étiez quatre contre moi. Je peste contre elle en me tenant l'abdomen à cause du mouvement quant je l'ai frappé.

Je rajoute.

- Moi au moins, il ne me suffit pas d'un seul coup pour me mettre KO ou ne m'enfuis pas en laissant mes copines MOI !!!!

J'entends des sifflements venant de tous ceux qui étaient présents dans le self et entends.

- Bien joué Coco !!!

- Bien répliqué !!

- Quelle droite !!

- Faut pas te laisser faire !

- Enfin tu t'énerves dans le lycée et non chez toi ! Rajoute Nj en passant à côté de moi avec les filles avec qui je traîne d'habitude

- Ça fait du bien... en quelque sorte. Je lui dis.

Je reparts rejoindre tout le monde qui était à la porte et nous attendaient. Bill me soutiens un peu et je l'en remercie car je pense que j'ai fait un mouvement un peu trop brusque. Le pion est resté perplexe, à aider la meuf. Céline ne reste pas avec nous.

- Coralie ! S'énerve Tom.

- Oui. Je lui réponds timidement comprenant ce qu'il me voulait puisque son frère me soutenait.

Il passe un bras à ma taille et moi mon bras gauche par dessus son épaule pendant que ma main droite tenait mon ventre.

- Je t'avais dit pas de geste brusque. Me dit-il sur un ton las.

- Oui, excuse-moi, mais au moins maintenant j'ai eu les quatre.

- Pense aussi à prendre tes médocs car je ne t'ai pas vu les prendre.

- Oui maman.

On se met à rire et on monte jusque dans la chambre. Il y avait de plus en plus de neige d'après ce qu'on remarque.

**POV Tom**

Le fait d'avoir vu par la porte Coralie s'énerver m'a surprit et fait peur en même temps. Je me demandais, si elle l'avait été mardi serais-je encore en vie ?

Mais je commence à m'inquiéter quand je la vois se tenir l'abdomen. Bill l'aide à marcher et quand ils furent dehors, je prends le relais en faisant un peu la morale à Coralie, ce qui la détendit. On eu du mal à remonter à cause de la neige qui nous faisait glisser mais aussi quand Gustav nous raconte ce qui c'était passé dans le self en mimant les gestes et les voix, ce qui nous faisait tous rire.

On décide de faire une bataille de boule de neige. Gustav, Georg et Mélanie ensemble contre Lola, Bill et moi. Coralie ne se sentait pas capable de jouer et même si elle l'aurait voulu, j'aurais tout fait pour qu'elle ne joue pas, comme l'attacher avec des menottes.

Le problème fut que je me l'imaginais vraiment attaché avec des menottes mais à un lit. A la suite, une chaleur se diffuse dans tout mon corps. Mais elle fut vite refroidie par une boule de neige que je reçus en pleine face, lancée par Gustav.

- TU veux jouer ? Tu vas voir Gugus. Tu vas perdre.

- Viens, je t'attends Tomich…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que cette fois, c'est lui qui eu droit à la neige dans le visage.

S'ensuit une grande bataille que nous gagnions facilement. Comme il se faisait tard et que nous étions frigorifiés, on décide de rentrer se mettre au chaud et changer nos vêtements qui étaient trempes.

Mais juste avant de monter, je me mets un peu en arrière, ramasse de la neige et m'approche de mon frère sans faire de bruit.

"J'avais bien dit que la vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid."

Je lui tire le col et y mets de la neige. Ça réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !!!!!!!! Quel est le con qui…

Il comprit de suite qui c'était en m'entendant pouffer juste derrière lui.

- Ça c'est pour ce matin. Répondis ledit con.

- Tu vas voir, tu vas la bouffer par les narines c'te neige.

Bill commence à me courir après en me jetant non pas de la neige mais de jolis noms d'oiseaux. Je me retourne pour lui lancer qu'il ne m'attraperait jamais mais il glisse et m'emporte dans sa chute. On roule jusqu'à la fin de la descente sous nos rires. En bas, quand on s'arrête, Bill était sur moi et on n'arrêtait de rigoler. Il se redresse et s'excuse avec un grand sourire.

- T'es pas très confortable frérot, si tu veux savoir.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai mit sur mon corps. Mais apparemment il l'est pour d'autres personnes.

Quand je vois son visage sérieux et triste, je lui demande.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien, juste que…

- Juste que quoi ? On est seul, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

- Ben, comment on va faire quand on va partir. Toi et Coralie, Georg et Mélanie et Lola et moi.

Je voyais que ça l'attristait. Moi aussi mais j'avais tout fait pour ne pas y penser.

Et Bill reprit.

- On en a parlé avec Lola. Du moins elle en a parlé et j'ai essayé de la rassurer en lui disant que même si on habitait loin l'un de l'autre, on trouverait le moyen de se voir. Mais c'est vrai que j'appréhende beaucoup.

Je le regarde intensément et comprends toute la peine qu'il ressentait car j'avais la même.

- T'as raison sur ce que t'as dit car je sais que se soit toi ou moi, on fera tout pour les voir. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai vu que Coralie qui avait les larmes qui coulaient donc je pense qu'elle se pose la question elle aussi même si elle n'a pas voulu m'en parler.

- C'est normal qu'on y pense tous, on doit repartir samedi pour être de retour dimanche en Allemagne. En faite, je me dis que se serait bien si on n'avait plus besoin de partir loin des personnes que l'on aime.

- Oui, mais il le faut et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour bosser de plus belles, pour le groupe. Si on n'était pas célèbre, on pourrait rester ici avec elles.

- Mais comme tu le dis, si on n'était pas célèbre, on n'aurait pas à rentrer pour travailler mais dit toi que les filles ne nous auraient jamais contacté et nous ne serions pas là.

Je ne rajoute rien sur se sujet et voulus me relever mais c'était sans compter sur le poids que j'avais sur moi et qui lui n'avait pas l'air de me trouver si désagréable que ça comme matelas.

- Bouge, t'es pas si léger que ça je te ferais dire.

- Je te signal, que je suis plus maigre que toi. Déclare Bill en se levant et m'aidant à en faire de même.

On remonte et quand on aperçoit le reste du groupe, Bill me chuchote.

- A ta place, je ferais mieux de ne jamais énerver Coralie avec tes conneries comme draguer quelqu'un d'autre, car elle à une de ses droites, que j'aimerais pas recevoir.

- Merci, je m'en souviendrai surtout voyant ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure, je n'aurais pas voulu être à la place de la fille surtout mardi.

**POV Coralie**

Avec Lola, on avait attendu les jumeaux pour rentrer. On avait juste parlé de ce qui s'était passé tout à l'heure au self.

Quand ils arrivent, on explose de rire à cause de toute la neige qu'ils avaient dans les cheveux. Bill ne les avait même plus noir avec des mèches blanche mais totalement blanc. On aurait dit un petit vieux.

- Ça te vieilli Bill. Ça fait plus mature. Je lui sors.

- Ah… Ah…

Je prends la main de Tom et on monte dans leur chambre. Tom va se doucher en premier et quand il revient, ce fut le tour de Lola et Bill.

- T'as l'air fatigué Coralie. Remarque Tom.

- C'est vrai mais je peux tenir.

- C'est comme tu veux. On peut dormir de suite, ça ne me dérange pas. Moi aussi je suis crevé.

On s'allonge dans le lit de Tom. Je pose ma tête sur ton torse en profitant pour sentir son doux parfum. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte. Je n'eu pas le temps de penser à quoique se soit d'autre car je m'endors aussitôt.

**POV Lola**

Quand Tom sort de la salle de bain, avec Bill on s'y dirige. Celui-ci avait froid, il tremblait donc au lieu de prendre une douche, je fais couler l'eau pour qu'on prenne un bain bien chaud.

Quand on y entre, Bill pousse un soupir de contentement au contact de la chaleur contre sa peau. Je m'installe juste devant lui et il m'enlace ce qui me rassure car j'avais peur de le perdre. Ils devaient partir samedi, c'était trop court. L'atmosphère était tendue (2).

- Je crois que je ne m'amuserais jamais à énerver Coralie. Me déclare Bill.

- Il vaut mieux pour toi, je sais ce que ça fait.

- Ah bon ?

- Du moins pas sur moi, mais une fois, je veux dire comme souvent, son grand frère s'amusait à l'énerver mais un jour, elle en a eu marre et vu qu'il est grand, elle a tapé dans son ventre et je te promets qu'il s'en souvient. Depuis, il continu mais s'arrête avant qu'elle ne s'énerve de trop.

- OK, je crois que je vais préciser ça à Tom s'il tient un minimum à sa vie.

- Oui, il vaut mieux. Je me retiens de rire pour continuer. En faite, Coralie accumule toute sa colère, elle n'aime pas s'énerver mais quand ça sort, il ne vaut mieux pas être juste à côté.

Bill m'embrasse dans le cou avant de recommencer à parler.

- Dis moi, tu sais quand j'ai mon anniv. Mais toi il est quand ?

- Le 27 juin. C'est pas tout de suite donc t'as le temps de changer.

- Arrête de dire ça. Je veux rester avec toi et tu auras peut-être une surprise…

- Chouette. Laquelle dit, dit s'il te plaît.

- Si je te le dis, ce ne sera plus une surprise. De plus tu auras passé ton examen je crois.

Il accentue ses dires par des baisers tendres. Je me laisse faire car c'est agréable. Je voulais que l'on reste ensemble toujours. Une idée me vint à l'esprit et sortie toute seule.

- Vous être bien aux NRJ Awards le 26 janvier ?

- Sauf problème oui. Pourquoi ?

- Cannes est à environ 9h de Limoges. La cérémonie dure jusqu'à 23h et un peu plus de minuit pour que vous réussissiez à sortir. Donc vous pourriez y être à l'heure si vous dormez pendant le trajet.

- Je veux bien, mais ça serait pas mal que tu m'expliques un peu car je ne nage plus, je coule carrément.

- En faite, je pensais faire une surprise à Coralie le 27 janvier. Donc j'ai pensé à ce que vous veniez sans qu'elle ne le sache et elle sera hyper super contente.

- Il faut que j'en parle aux autres mais pourquoi le 27 exactement ?

- Réfléchi, si je veux faire une surprise, c'est que le 27 c'est le jour de son anniversaire. En plus le samedi soir, je crois qu'elle ne pourra pas vous voir à la télé car elle a un match de handball.

- Je savais pas. C'est dans… trois semaines alors ?

- Heu… oui.

- T'as de ses idées dès fois.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes. Je lui réplique en me retournant et lui emprisonnant ses lèvres avant de sortir de l'eau et de prendre un long T-shirt propre.

Bill fait de même sauf qu'il prend un T-shirt sans manche et un boxer.

On sort de la salle de bain et ce qu'on voit nous fait sourire.

Coralie avait la tête et une main sur le torse de Tom et lui avait refermé ses bras sur elle.

Bill sort son portable, les prend en photo et me l'envoie sur le mien.

- Sont'y pas meugnon tous les deux. Je lui chuchote.

- Oui mais pas autant que nous je trouve.

On se couche à notre tour et ne mit pas longtemps à nous endormir nous aussi.

* * *

1 : Nerwende : Non, elle tombe dans les cerises et tout ça pour des prunes. XD

2 : Tendue la tortue.

* * *


	28. Chapter 28

Bonjour la compagnie.

Je tiens à dire que jusqu'à la fin de cette fic, je ne posterais qu'un seul chapitre à la fois car une suite est en préparation et que le problème qui se pose c'est que j'ai le syndrôme de la page blanche. Donc voilà.

Note : Merci pour la review PetiteLarme, ça m'a fait très plaisir puisque j'en ai très peu.

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt pour la suite.

**Chapitre 28**

**POV Coralie**

Mon téléphone sonne. J'ai trop la flemme de me lever mais comme il insistait, je décide de le chercher à tâtons mais il est un peu trop loin. J'essais de bouger mais n'y arrive pas car Tom me retient enlacé dans ses bras. Ça m'étonne que personne ne se réveil alors que mon portable hurle tout ce qu'il peut.

J'arrive comme je peux à glisser pour me soustraire à l'emprisonnement de ses bras et attraper mon portable. Je vois même pas qui m'appelle où même l'heure qu'il est, et décroche.

- Hm (…) Hm (…) Hmhm (…) Hm (1).

Le dernier ressemblait plus à un grognement qu'à autre chose.

- (…) Hein ! (…) Putain de merde (2).

Ça s'améliore un tout petit peu. Au moins j'ouvre la bouche même si c'est pour des insultes.

- (…) Je crois aussi (…) Bisous (3).

Je raccroche et me refaufile dans les bras de Tom qui ne dormait plus donc ce fut plus facile que de m'y soustraire..

- C'était qui à cette heure ci ?

- Ma mère je crois. Je pense avoir reconnue sa voix (4).

- Que voulait-elle ? Rajoute-t-il en resserrant son étreinte.

- Je pense avoir compris qu'il y avait 30cm de neige.

- Et ça veut dire quoi ?

- Vu que l'an dernier avec 20cm on est resté bloqué au lycée, ça veut dire que c'est pareil cette année sauf qu'il y a 30cm.

- QUOI ?! Crie-t-il. Et c'est tout l'effet que ça te fait.

- Mes oreilles ! De toute façon je m'en fous, t'es là. Donc je pense que je vais pouvoir supporter ça pour une fois depuis quatre ans.

Il voulu se lever mais je ne le laisse pas faire.

- Non, reste.

- Il faut que je réveille Bill.

- Pas besoin, je le suis déjà grâce à ta douce voix mélodieuse. Grogne Bill.

- Donc faut prévenir les autres.

Je commence à l'embraser dans le cou, sur la mâchoire et emprisonne ses lèvres mais il résiste. Je n'allais pas m'avouer vaincue.

- Regarde, ton frère ne panique pas, c'est que ça va.

- Mais non ça va pas.

- On pari que j'arrive à te faire rester au lit.

- Non, arrête… Commence-t-il avant de sursauter quand il sent une de mes main devenir entreprenante.

- T'es sûr que tu veux partir et me laisser seule.

- En faite non, je préfère ce qu'il y a dans le lit.

Quand il voit mon sourire victorieux, il rajoute.

- OK, j'avoue que t'as gagné.

**POV Tom**

Je n'avais pas pu lui tenir tête longtemps. Elle avait eu de très bons arguments qui on suffit me convaincre de rester au lit.

Je me positionne au dessus d'elle, la regarde, elle avait un grand sourire de triomphe. Elle retire ses mains ce qui me frustre.

- Je te rappelle qu'on n'est pas seul ? Dit-elle en tournant sa tête vers le lit de Bill.

- On s'en fout. Je lui réponds en attrapant ses lèvres juste avant qu'elle ne me repousse un peu pour parler.

- Moi non, pas tant qu'ils sont là. En plus ils sont réveillés tous les deux.

Je me tourne et vois que Lola aussi est réveillée. Je leur lance un regard suppliant.

- Allez, vous voulez pas partir ? S'il vous plaît.

- Là tu rêve tout éveillé. On va pas partir pour que vous puissiez faire ce que vous voulez juste parce que vous en avez envie.

- Il est bien permis de rêver. Je fait avec une moue boudeuse et me rallongeant à côté de Coralie. C'est trop pas juste.

C'est vrai quoi, il nous est interdit de faire quoique ce soit dans le car ce que j'avais du respecté et là qu'on est dans une chambre, je ne peux toujours pas.

- T'inquiète, on aura le temps. Me chuchote Coralie.

Je l'embrasse et on reste allongé dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans rien dire pendant que Lola et Bill se lèvent pour s'habiller car en fait, il était beaucoup plus tard qu'on ne le pensait.

- Bon, ils sont dans la salle de bain, on a le temps de faire quelque chose. Je lui fais remarquer en commençant par passer une main sous sont T-shirt qui au passage m'appartient. Elle se rapproche mais son portable se remet à sonner. Elle se dégage de mon emprise pour le choper et décrocher.

- Allo ? (…) Oui maman, je suis mieux réveillée (…) Oui, c'est bien ce que j'avais crut comprendre quand tu m'as dit qu'il y avait 30cm (…)

Je lui mordille son oreille et elle me lance un regard noir. Mais au lieu de m'arrêter, j'accentue mes attentions envers elle. Donc je passe de son oreille à sa mâchoire que j'embrasse. Je l'entends qui parlait à sa mère. Elle repousse ma tête mais je ne m'avoue pas vaincu au contraire, je reviens à l'attaque. Je passe à son cou qui j'avais remarqué était assez sensible. J'alterne entre baisers et mordillements. Je remarque qu'elle avait plus de mal à parler retenant ses gémissements. Cette fois-ci, elle ne fit aucun geste pour me repousser. Non à l'inverse, elle demande deux secondes à sa mère.

- Tu vas arrêter. M'ordonne-t-elle.

- Non au contraire si tu veux savoir.

Elle veut sortir du lit mais je la retiens fermement. J'entendis sa mère lui demander.

- Je te dérange peut-être. Tu dois être occupée.

- Oui très occupé. Je murmure.

- Non maman, c'est juste que je… m'ha… habille. Dit-elle plu fort au moment où je lui mordille un téton.

Ce qui me fait sourire. En plus, au lieu de raccrocher, elle continuait à parler comme si de rien n'était.

Je continue de descendre petit à petit, elle se mouvait en même temps me montrant qu'elle appréciait vu que maintenant j'étais dans les draps et ne pouvait plus voir mon visage.

- OK… maman (…) oui… oui (…) Bisous… à tout… le monde.

Je remonte pour la voir poser le téléphone sur le côté. J'étais satisfait puisque maintenant que j'avais toute son attention.

- Tu vas me tuer si tu continus comme ça.

Elle me prend le visage et m'embrasse fougueusement me faisant comprendre que maintenant elle était tout à moi et prête pour beaucoup plus.

Je ne pus faire quoique ce soit de plus car Bill et Lola revinrent. Ils étaient tout contents comprenant qu'ils nous avaient interrompus.

**POV Bill**

On revient enfin dans la chambre après que nous nous soyons préparés et apparemment on dérange encore. S'ils pouvaient tuer d'un seul regard, je crois que nous serions morts sur le coup.

Ils se lèvent et vont squatter la salle de bain à leur tour.

- Je crois qu'on a été trop rapide et qu'on est arrivé au mauvais moment. Me sort Lola.

- Non, moi je dis que c'est eux qui sont trop lent. Ce qui est étonnant venant de Tom. Je lui dis en me mettant à rire.

On se calme et Lola décide de faire le lit.

- Tu sais ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui ? Je lui demande.

- On a dit que c'était à vous de choisir, mais pour ce soir, on a prévu une beuverie avec quelque jeux qui vont être marrant.

- Chouette ! On va bien s'amuser et boire.

"- AÏE ! T'ES MALADE !"

On sursaute de concert quand Coralie se met à gueuler dans la salle de bain après Tom vu qu'il est avec elle.

"- T'étais plus attentionné hier. Tu pourrais faire plus doucement."

- Je crois qu'on va les laisser. Chuchote Lola.

Je n'écoute pas ce qu'elle dit et au lieu de partir je me rapproche de la porte et regarde par la serrure. Je voyais Tom en boxer, du moins se fesses et Coralie devait être assise sur la baignoire en face de lui mais je ne voyais pas assez pour mieux comprendre ce qu'ils faisaient. Mais je vois Tom se reculer et s'approcher doucement de Coralie.

"- Pardon. On m'a toujours dit de le faire d'un coup."

"- Je préfère doucement, ça fait moins mal."

- Ils font quoi ? M'interroge Lola à côté de moi.

- Je sais pas mais comme je les vois, ça peut porter à confusion. Je lui réponds en tournant ma tête vers elle.

D'un coup la porte s'ouvre sur mon jumeau assez en colère.

- On peut savoir ce que vous faites à nous espionner après nous avoir dérangé.

- C'est pas notre faute, on cherchait quelque chose par terre. En plus, vous n'êtes pas discrets. Je me défends.

- Si vous voulez tout savoir, je refaisais simplement son pansement.

- Ouai ouai, c'est c'qu'on dit.

Tom me met une tape derrière la tête et fini de s'habiller ainsi que Coralie.

**POV Coralie**

Après que l'on se soit bien expliqué sur ce qui c'était passé dans la salle de bain puisqu'ils n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir nous croire, on monte réveiller Gustav, Mélanie et Georg mais ceux-ci étaient déjà prés.

- Bon, j'ai une bonne et mauvaise nouvelle pour vous. Vous voulez laquelle ? Je demande quand tous sont posés.

- … La mauvaise. Hésite Gustav.

- On est bloqué au lycée sous 30cm de neige donc personne ne peut partir car les routes ne pourront pas être débloqué avant lundi matin donc il faut appeler votre maison de disque comme quoi vous ne pourrez pas revenir dimanche comme prévu.

- Et la bonne dans tout ça ? Veut qu'en même savoir Georg.

- Juste que vous êtes bloqué ici et que vous avez quelques jours de congés en plus avec nous. A moins que vous ne soyez pressé de partir et nous laisser.

- NON ! Dirent les garçons en chœur.

- Donc maintenant, que voulez vous faire cette aprèm ? Vu qu'il est déjà midi. Voulue savoir Lola.

- Comment veux-tu qu'on sache. On ne connaît rien ici et en plus que peut-on faire quand il neige ? Insiste Bill.

Là telle était la question. Il me pose une colle celui-là, il va falloir trouver le moyen de la lui faire fermer quand il ne faut pas à celui-là. A son avis pourquoi on lui pose la question, c'est bien que j'en sais pas plus que lui. Surtout que moi-même je ne suis pas de la Creuse.

- Et pourquoi pas une ballade en forêt ! Propose Tom.

- C'est vrai, c'est pas ce qui manque ici. Rajoute Lola.

- OK, c'est parti pour la ballade.

On va se les cailler toute l'aprèm. Quoique, ça peut être marrant.

* * *

1 : (…) Coralie ? (…) Je te réveille peut-être (…) Toujours d'aussi bonne humeur au réveil je vois (…)

2 : Donc t'es toujours pas au courant ? (…) Y'a 30cm de neige donc vous êtes bloqués au lycée (…).

3 : Je crois que je vais te rappeler plus tard quand tu seras plus réveillée (…) Bisous puce (…)

4 : Promis, c'est souvent comme ça les matins.

* * *


	29. Chapter 29

Un nouveau chapitre avec pas mal de retard mais ayant eu pas mal de boulot, j'ai pas pu poster avant.

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 29

**POV Coralie.**

Le repas se passe sans encombre. Personne ne fait d'allusions à ce qui c'était passé la veille, trop occupé à râler car ils restaient ici pour le week-end. Moi pour une fois, j'étais contente car il y avait le groupe et plus particulièrement Tom donc je n'avais aucune raison de vouloir partir.

On s'habille chaudement pour sortir et allons jusqu'à un bois que même les filles et moi, nous ne connaissions pas.

Je reste collée à Tom à cause du froid. Gustav était devant en tête de groupe. Ça m'embêtait qu'il soit seul et qu'il tienne "la chandelle".

- Il faudrait peut-être lui trouver quelqu'un. Il doit se sentir seul. Je murmure aux autres.

- T'as raison, mais vaut mieux pas une fille du lycée. Rajoute Lola.

- Y a votre amie Jess, il avait l'air de bien s'entendre tous les deux et avaient l'air proche au concert mercredi. Tilta Georg.

- Faut trouver le moyen pour qu'ils puissent se revoir. Je réplique.

Sur le coup, je pense à mon anniv mais tout de suite après, je me rappelle qu'ils seront à Cannes la veille et ça m'étonnerait qu'ils puissent ou veuillent venir puisque de toute façon, ils auront du boulot. Je préfère ne pas en parler.

Ça faisait déjà un moment qu'on marchait et tous voulurent s'arrêter car ils étaient un peu fatigués. Tom et moi qui ne l'étions pas, nous préférons continuer un peu plus loin où on les attendrait.

- Ne vous perdez pas. Crie Bill.

- T'inquiète, on vous attendra plus loin. On va continuer tout droit, ça m'étonnerais qu'il nous arrive quelque chose. Je lui réponds.

On avance dans le calme appréciant ce silence apaisant. Puisqu'on commençait à avoir mal au pied, on décide de s'arrêter pour contempler le magnifique paysage enneigé qui s'offrait devant nous. Il recommençait même à neiger.

- C'est beau ici et calme en plus. Ça change de Hambourg. Ça me rappelle chez moi à Leipzig. Commence Tom.

- Je suis d'accord. Je n'arrête pas de me plaindre de la Creuse mais plus tard, c'est dans se genre d'endroit que j'aimerai vivre avec la personne que j'aime car comme tu dit, c'est calme et vraiment beau.

Tom m'enlace par derrière et m'embrasse avant de me susurrer.

- J'espère que la personne que tu aimeras sera moi.

Je me retourne pour ses lèvres dans un long et langoureux baiser.

- Pour moi oui, mais ça ne tient pas qu'à moi de le vouloir.

- Promis.

On reste longtemps dans les bras l'un de l'autre comprenant qu'on ne voulait pas s'éloigner l'un de l'autre et repartir chez nous.

- Je voulais savoir. Il est quand ton anniv exactement ? Car tu connais le mien mais j'aimerais le savoir, du moins si ça ne te dérange pas.

- Si tu veux tout savoir, la veille vous êtes en France dans le Sud…

Le voyant se torturer les méninges, je continus.

- Vous y serez pour recevoir une récompense et peut-être ou plutôt je l'espère chanter.

- Le 26 janvier, je sais qu'on va à Cannes je crois. Ce qui veux dire que c'est le lendemain donc dans trois semaines.

- Et oui. En malheureusement je ne pourrais même pas vous regarder le soir à la télé car j'ai un match de hand.

- Il faudra que je parle à Bill et David.

- Ça m'étonnerait que David vous accorde un jour de congé surtout que vous allez rentrer en retard et qu'il y aura des jours de boulots à rattraper sûrement.

Une chose commence vraiment à m'étonner. Cela fait qu'en même un moment qu'on est là et les autres ne nous ont toujours pas rejoint. Donc on décide de faire demi tour pour revenir sur nos pas… sauf que la neige les a recouvertes et il neige de plus en plus.

- Oups ! Je déclare. On va avoir un problème.

- J'adore ce genre d'endroit paisible et tout, mais y a une chose que je n'aime pas, c'est qu'on ne capte pas du tout à certains endroits. Me dit Tom.

"On est dans la cata."

**POV Lola**

Il s'était mis à neiger donc on voulut appeler Tom et Coralie mais personne n'avait de réseau. Donc on décide de rentrer au lycée avant que l'on ne se perde espérant qu'ils en fassent de même avant la tombée de la nuit.

Il faisait plus chaud dans les chambres. On discute en attendant les deux tourtereaux. On parle de l'anniversaire de Coralie, et tout le monde accepte sans hésiter la proposition car en plus ça leur permettrait de nous voir.

Bill appelle David pour en parler et le prévenir qu'ils ne seraient pas de retour avant lundi soir ou mardi matin. D'après ce qu'on entend, David était assez énervé car il allait devoir annuler plusieurs RDV important. Bill aborde le sujet de l'anniversaire à Coco. Cette fois on n'entendit pas crier, mais à mon avis le silence ne présageait rien de bon.

Vu que l'on avait du réseau, j'essaie de téléphoner à Coralie mais eux ne devaient toujours pas en avoir puisque je tombe directement sur la messagerie.

Bill raccroche et nous donne des nouvelles.

- Davis n'est pas du tout mais alors pas du tout content que l'on soit bloqué ici à cause de la neige qu'il maudit au passage…

- Ça on avait bien comprit quand on l'a entendu crier. Réplique Gustav.

- Normal que vous ayez entendu, j'ai failli y laisser mes oreilles. Par contre pour l'anniversaire il ne sait pas, il doit voir car si on prend trop de retard, ce n'est pas sûr que la maison de disque apprécie.

- Ça se comprend un peu. Je rajoute. Ça leur fait perdre pas mal d'argent.

On continuait à discuter du boulot des garçons en attendant le retour des n'amoureux. Mais plus le temps passé, plus on s'inquiétait de leur non retour.

- Vous croyez qu'il leur est arrivé quelque chose de grave. Commence Mélanie. Qu'ils aient eu un accident, qu'ils soient tombés sur quelque chose de dangereux, ou qu'ils se soient perdus.

- Merci de nous inquiéter encore plus. Rétorque Bill qui se torturait les doigts.

On attend et remarque qu'il neige de plus en plus. La nuit commençait à tomber doucement, mais trop rapidement à notre goût. Céline nous avait rejoint car on lui avait promis de faire une soirée avec le groupe où elle pourrait être présente.

On commençait à tourner en rond tellement on s'inquiétait de ne pas les voir arriver et ne pas réussir à les avoir sur leurs portables.

Il était 17h quand mon portable sonne. Je décroche vite et lis le message…

- C'est qui ? Magne ! Peste Bill qui n'arrivait pas à cacher son inquiétude.

- Attend, il faut que je traduise Coralie. Tien Céline, tu arrives mieux à traduire le Coralien.

Je tends mon portable à Céline et elle lit le message à voix haute.

- On arrive, faites couler le bain bouillant. On est gelé.

Bill se précipite sur son portable et appelle, je pense, son frère.

Décroche. Aller. T chi… Oui. Vous êtes où ?! (…) OK j'arrive (…) Oui je leur dis.

Il raccroche, se précipite dans la salle de bain, fait couler l'eau dans la baignoire et descend en quatrième vitesse sans que l'on puisse dire ou faire quoique ce soit.

**POV Tom**

Enfin, on arrive au rocher où les autres s'étaient arrêtés. On commençait à avoir les jambes et les doigts engourdis. Mais un autre problème s'annonçait.

- Par où il faut aller maintenant pour rejoindre le lycée ? Je demande.

- Bonne question, merci de l'avoir posé.

Ça faisait bien 1h qu'on cherchait notre chemin. On avait de plus en plus froid, il neigeait plus et la nuit commençait à pointer son nez.

- Je déteste la neige. Je sors.

- Te plaint pas trop. Ça a des avantages comme rester un peu plus longtemps ici. A moins que tu t'ennuis avec moi.

Je la serre un peu plus dans mes bras.

- Idiote, tu sais très bien que je préfère être avec toi mais pas spécialement perdu, dehors alors qu'il neige. Mais dans un lit par exemple ça ne me dérange pas qu'il neige.

- Ah ah. Tu sais que tu es marrant.

Nous reprenons notre route dans ce froid. Au bout d'un très long moment, on aperçoit enfin le lycée. Nous nous y dirigeons enfin rassuré car maintenant, il faisait complètement nuit. Puisqu'on réussit à avoir du réseau, Coralie envoie un message à Lola pour qu'ils nous fassent couler un bain chaud.

Quasiment de suite après, mon portable sonne et remarque que c'est Bill. Je décroche mais j'avais tellement froid que pas seulement mon corps tremblait mais aussi ma voix.

- A… Allo ! (…) Juste en bas des marches des apparts. (…) Faites couler un bon bain chaud on est gelé. (…)

J'eu a peine le temps de raccrocher que mon frère était déjà dehors à nous sermonner.

- Bordel, qu'est-ce vous avez encore foutu ? Vous étiez où ? On vous a cherché. On s'est inquiété !

- Pas not' faute, la neige a recouvert nos pas et on s'est perdu.

- Franchement, aussi futé l'un que l'autre.

- Merci frérot. Je retiens. Si t'as besoin de quelque chose, ne compte pas sur moi.

- C'est bon, on était tous inquiet. C'est normal.

On rentre dans la chambre et tous furent contents de nous revoir en un seul morceau, car ils avaient peur qu'on n'ait été mangé par un grizzly (1), ou qu'on était mort de froid…

Leurs esprits dérivaient de plus en plus vers la connerie. S'en était désespérant. Avec Coralie, on les laisse débattre de leurs hypothèses et on se dirige vers la salle de bain.

On ne mit pas longtemps à enlever nos vêtements trempés et rentrer dans l'eau chaude dont on apprécie la chaleur contre notre peau gelée.

- Franchement, je suis bien mieux ici que dans les bois. Réplique Coralie.

- Pareil. Ici en plus de toi, il y a la chaleur.

Coralie se place entre mes jambes, son dos contre mon torse, je l'entoure de mes bras. Elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule et on reste un bon moment dans cette position, silencieux, dans le calme ambiant et appréciant simplement la présence l'un de l'autre.

Mais on est dérangé par quelqu'un qui vient toquer à la porte.

- Vous avez bientôt fini les amoureux ? On aimerait bien commencer la soirée. S'exclame Georg.

- On arrive ! Lui répond Coralie.

On sort à contre cœur de l'eau pour nous rhabiller dans des vêtements plus secs et plus chauds.

- J'ai une idée. Si nous laissions Lola et Bill dormir dans la chambre seul et que nous nous allions au bus. On pourrait être plus tranquille et faire ce qu'on veut. Propose Coralie.

Je réfléchis quelques instants à sa proposition mais à voir son expression, je comprends qu'elle savait déjà ce la réponse que j'allais donner.

- Pourquoi pas. On pourra faire tout ce qu'on voudra sans être dérangé.

On ressort de la salle de bain pour rejoindre les autres.

* * *

1 : Je sais y'en a pas ici.

J'espère que ce chapitre plait aussi bien que l'histoire.

A bientôt pour la suite.


	30. Chapter 30

Enfin un nouveau chapitre pour ceux qui me lisent et qui ne laissent pas de reviews.

Chapitre assez court, mais il est réservé à un jeu qui permet d'en apprendre un peu plus sur un peu tout.

* * *

**Chapitre 30**

**POV Lola**

Coralie et Tom sortent enfin de la salle de bain et se posent sur le lit de celui-ci.

- Bon, si on commençait ? Je leur propose.

Tous les garçons se tournent vers moi, m'interrogeant du regard car ils n'étaient pas au courant de quoi je parlais sauf Bill, mais je les laisse réfléchir.

Coralie me rejoint pour que l'on ramène tout ce qu'il nous fallait pour notre petite soirée.

On revient les bras chargés de bouteilles d'alcools, de packs de bières et de verres.

- Chouette on va boire ! S'exclame Céline.

- Tiens, l'alcoolo vient de parler. Je lui réponds.

- Pourquoi tout ça ? Y'a quelque chose en particulier à fêter ? Interroge Gustav.

- Pas spécialement, mais ça va servir pour un jeu que l'on va tous faire. Annonce Coralie.

- Un jeu ?

- Oui, cap ou pas cap. Vous devez connaître. Continue Coralie.

- Bien sûr, on n'est pas né de la dernière pluie. Déclare Georg.

- Sauf qu'il y aura une petite amélioration. Donc voilà pourquoi on a apporté de l'alcool.

On avait réussit à capter leur attention. Ils avaient l'air de vraiment être intéressé par ce qu'on leur proposait. Mais ce qui me fit peur, c'était leurs yeux. J'avais l'impression qu'ils avaient leurs petites idées de ce qu'ils pouvaient bien nous faire faire comme défis donc je le fais remarquer à Coco et elle continue.

- Celui qui n'est pas cap de faire le défis doit boire cul sec son verre mais s'il est cap de le faire alors, c'est celui qui lance le défis qui boit.

Tous étaient d'accord par ce qui leur était proposé. Avec Coralie, on décide de commencer doucement par de la bière.

Tom voulu commencer ce qui ne m'étonna pas.

**POV Général**

- Les filles…

Celles-ci se tournent toutes vers lui. Il commence fort celui là. Il ne se gêne pas.

- Cap ou pas cap de faire un strip-tease devant nous tous.

- T'es chié. Tu commences fort car en plus tu connais déjà la réponse ! S'exclame Mélanie.

Toutes prirent à contre cœur leurs bières et durent la boire d'une traite.

Les gars eux se mettent à rire, se moquant d'elles.

Lola se venge s'en prenant à Tom, sachant pertinemment qu'il perdrait à son tour.

- Tom, t'es pas cap de faire preuve de chasteté jusqu'à ce que vous partiez.

- HE !! S'exclame Coralie.

- T'inquiète pas Coco, je suis sûr qu'il va pas tenir donc il va boire lui aussi. Lui répond Lola.

Coralie se tourne vers Tom qui avait la bouteille à la main mais qui avait l'air d'hésiter. En voyant le regard noir qu'elle lui lance et qui veut tout dire "Tu bois pas, je vais te le faire regretter", il porte la bouteille à sa bouche.

- T'es vache Lola. Tu savais que je ne tiendrais pas.

- Ça t'apprendra blondinet à me provoquer comme tu l'as fait.

Après que tous soient passé une fois, les bières furent remplacées par de la vodka.

Tom et Bill échangèrent mutuellement d'habits à cause de Coralie. Tom n'était pas bien car il se trouvait trop serré dans les habits de Bill et celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de perdre le pantalon X fois trop large de son jumeau. Mais heureusement pour lui, car même s'il avait sont boxer, rien ne se voyait vu que le T-shirt de Tom lui descendait jusqu'aux genoux. Ils durent donc rester toute la soirée comme ça et Coralie bue deux verres de vodka vu qu'elle avait lancé le défis à deux personnes.

Ensuite Tom dit que Georg n'a jamais couché avec une fille mais adore les bisous. Donc Tom lui demande s'ils étaient capables avec Mélanie de coucher maintenant ensemble. Ils prirent leurs verres et ajoutèrent qu'ils ne coucheraient ensemble que quand ils le voudront et pas à cause d'un jeu.

Céline voulu embêter les jumeaux en leurs disant qu'ils n'étaient pas capables de s'embrasser devant tout le monde. Malheureusement pour elle, comme ils sont joueurs, ils ne se firent pas prier. C'est même Bill qui prit les devants en roulant une pelle monumentale à son frère sous les regards effarés de tous. Cela dura un bon moment. Mais ils se justifièrent en disant que ça ne les dérangeait pas car comme ils sont jumeaux, c'est comme s'ils s'embrassaient eux même. Ce qui les surprit tous.

Ils passèrent de la vodka au rhum. Certains commençaient à être au mauvais état.

Céline du boire une bouteille entière de Ricard vu que c'était un défis de Lola, celle-ci bu son verre de rhum. Par contre personne ne revis Céline avant la fin de la soirée car elle la passa dans les toilettes à tout faire ressortir.

Gustav se déshabilla et alla courir nu dehors sous la neige mais il ne mit pas longtemps à revenir complètement gelé.

Quand Bill chanta en français, tous explosèrent de rire car en plus c'était la marseillaise. On eu du mal à le calmer tout de même car il voulu enchaîner sur des chansons paillardes dont quelques unes avaient les idées en dessous de la ceinture sauf pour lui vu que sont pantalon était retenu par la ceinture au niveau des cuisses.

Il changèrent encore d'alcool car les bouteilles se vident et même très vite. Maintenant, ils en étaient au punch.

- Mélanie, t'es cap ou pas cap de te faire percer un téton là ? Lui demande Tom.

De suite, elle vide son verre. Après, c'est Bill qui prend la parole. Il réfléchi un peu à ce qu'il allait dire avant de se tourner vers Coralie.

- Pas cap d'embrasser Gus devant Tom.

Coralie hésite. Elle ne voulait pas que Tom le prenne mal. Mais apparemment, il n'en avait rien à faire. Donc Coralie se lève et se dirige vers Gustav. Lui ne bouge pas. S'il n'en avait pas envie, il ne le montra pas.

- Ben, quand faut y aller. Murmure Coralie avant de l'embrasser.

Il n'y avait aucun bruit autour. Tous regardaient et même Tom qui lui par contre serrait les poings car même s'il n'avait pas montré qu'il était contre, il n'était pas d'accord du tout. Coralie se retire et reprend sa place juste à côté de Tom. Celui-ci lui prend fermement la main.

Gustav lui n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. C'est pas parce qu'il n'avait rien dit, qu'il devait se laisser faire et il avait comprit que ça n'avait pas plus à tous le monde quand il regarda la main de Tom qui tenait celle de Coralie. Il décide d'embêter Bill qui était entrain de finir son verre et d'en faire profiter un autre qui avait l'air jaloux

- A mon tour. S'exclame-t-il avec un sourire en coin et regardant le petit Billou. Lola, t'es cap ou pas cap d'emballer Tom ? Je dis bien emballer, pas embrasser

Celle-ci sursaute à son nom et n'hésite pas. Là, ce n'était pas seulement un bisous, elle était entrain de lui rouler une pelle et lui se laisse faire. A leur plus grand malheur à tous les deux, Bill se lève brusquement et Coralie qui c'était écartée se rapproche dangereusement d'eux.

Bill prend Lola par le bras et la tire vers lui. Et Coralie pousse Tom avant de crier.

- Non mais tu crois quoi là ?

- Je te signal que t'as fait de même avec Gus et je n'ai rien dit. S'emporte aussi Tom.

- J'y ai pas mis la langue et j'ai pas cherché non plus à l'approfondir.

Ça eu pour effet de calmer tout le monde car le ton allait monter aussi du côté de Bill et Lola. Les deux couples s'excusèrent mutuellement et Gustav lui au contraire était content de ce qu'il avait fait même s'il du vider son verre.

Mais malheureusement pour lui, il regretta bien vite son geste car tous à tour de rôle lui lancèrent des défis qu'il ne put que refuser de faire car pour la plupart, il devait être avec quelqu'un. Donc il ne tient pas très longtemps et il remplaça Céline dans les toilettes.

Après s'être calmé, ils continuèrent le jeu. Les défis volaient de plus en plus bas.

Coralie du chauffer Tom devant tout le monde. Ce qu'elle fit sans hésitation et sans problème sauf qu'elle se prit totalement au jeu et commença même à aller plus loin. Tom lui au contraire la laissa faire en en profitant pour appréciant toutes les attentions de sa copine. Les autres toussotèrent pour leur faire remarquer leur présence, ce qui les ramena de suite à l'ordre le rouge aux joues.

Le jeu se termina par un défis de Tom à Coralie qui était qu'elle ne serait pas capable de tenir autant l'alcool que lui. Ce qu'elle accepta malgré ce qu'ils s'étaient déjà enfilés. Ils eurent de la chance car il ne restait quasiment plus rien donc ils ne burent qu'une dizaine de verres chacun. Par contre, ils ne mirent pas longtemps à s'endormir à la suite de ça. Donc personne ne sut qui tenait le plus l'alcool sur les deux à moins que ce soit leur limite à tous les deux. Tous se couchèrent à leur suite, laissant les affaires à leurs places.

* * *

Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu, mais ça n'empêche pas de laisser de reviews ce qui me permettrait de mettre de nouveaux chapitre plus rapidement puisqu'ils sont tous écrit.

Pour cela il y a le petit bouton au milieu.

Tchuss.


	31. Chapter 31

A new chapitre avec un lendemain très difficile pour tous nos personnages.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**Chapitre 31**

**POV Bill**

"Ça put dans cette chambre." Je me dis en me réveillant et me tenant le crâne. D'après ce que je pouvais voir, Gustav était déjà debout mais tous les autres dormaient encore. Ce qui était normal vu tout ce qu'on s'était enfilé et l'heure à laquelle on s'était couché.

Je regarde l'heure, je fus surpris d'être réveillé si tôt car il n'était que 15h22.

Je me dis que Gus devait être dans sa chambre donc je monte le rejoindre toujours avec mon mal de casque qui n'arrête pas de me coller.

Il était allongé sur son lit l'air songeur. Il tourne la tête vers moi et explose de rire en voyant la tête que j'avais d'après ce que je compris.

- Tu verrais la tête que tu tires. Tu ferais peur à l'abominable homme des neiges ou même ton ombre.

- Ah ah ! Ça m'étonnerait que la tienne était mieux à ton réveille.

- T'as raison mais au moins, j'ai pas le pantalon qui m'arrive aux genoux.

Je baisse la tête pour voir que j'avais toujours les fringues de mon frère. Je n'y avais plus pensé et même pas fait attention au réveil ou même en marchant.

Je remarque que Gus est triste donc je me rapproche avant de lui demander.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? T'as pas l'air bien depuis mercredi soir.

- Ce n'est rien, il ne faut pas t'inquiéter pour ça, c'est juste un coup de blues, ça va passer.

- Ce n'est pas rien et si je m'inquiète, c'est normal. D'habitude, quand c'est nous qui n'allons pas bien, tu es toujours là pour nous et nous réconforter, donc nous aussi on peut faire la même chose avec toi.

Il sourit tristement à la suite de mes paroles devant le souvenir de certaines scènes, mais il ne répond toujours pas.

Je me lève et prends la direction de la porte.

- Si tu as besoin, tu sais que l'on sera toujours là. Même si c'est pour des conneries. Je lui dis sérieusement avant de reprendre sur un ton de gamin. Allez, viens on va s'amuser à réveiller les autres pour les prendre en photo à leur réveil de lendemain de fête.

Il me rejoint en me tapant derrière la tête.

- Aïe ! J'ai mal au crâne je te signal.

- Pauvre mémère, tu vas pas chialer la diva des chansons paillardes françaises.

On rentre doucement dans la chambre mais on sursaute quand on voit Céline debout et la tronche qu'elle tire au réveil. Elle a les cheveux bouclés comme un caniche et elle se dirige comme un zombie aux toilettes ayant faillie se prendre la porte au passage en l'ouvrant.

Avec Gus on réfléchit au meilleur moyen de les réveiller en sursaut. Quand Céline revient plus réveillée, elle nous propose de mettre l'alarme incendie du lycée qu'elle a enregistré sur son portable.

- Ti didi didi didi didi didi…

Les filles se lèvent en quatrième vitesse ce qui réveille Tom et Georg en même temps. Nous éclatons de rire à les voir faire et les photos étaient superbes.

- Ah… mon crâne. Râlèrent Coralie et Tom en même temps.

Céline arrête son portable et nous rajoutons tous les trois.

- DEBOUT TOUT LE MONDE, IL FAIT JOUR DEPUIS UN MOMENT !!!!

Tous se rallongent trop crevés et Lola me tire par le bras pour que je la rejoigne sous les draps au chaud à ses côtés.

Personne ne voulait se lever surtout vu la courte nuit que nous avions tous passé et la gueule de bois de certains du matin, ou plutôt vu l'heure qu'il est de l'après-midi.

Gustav repart, Céline fit de même et Georg et Mélanie aussi car ils devaient en avoir marre du sol dur.

On en profite pour pouvoir nous rendormir mais d'un coup, je vois Tom se relever, plié en deux et se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il avait toujours mes habits. Il devait être malade vu comme il se tenait au niveau du ventre. Coralie le suivit ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivé.

Lola dormait déjà donc je la prends dans mes bras avant de faire de même.

**POV Tom**

J'entends une alarme et Coralie se réveille en sursaut.

- Ah mon crâne… Je dis en même temps que Coralie en me le tenant.

Ce qui finit de me réveiller, c'est trois voix qui crient en même temps.

- DEBOUT TOUT LE MONDE, IL FAIT JOUR DEPUIS UN MOMENT !!!!

J'entendis des pas avant que la porte de la chambre ne se ferme puis plus rien donc j'en déduisis qu'une partie du groupe était repartie. Je me rallonge et vais pour me rendormir quand je fus prit d'une douleur aigue dans le bas ventre. Je me relève en vitesse et me dirige vers la salle de bain plié en deux et défaisant la ceinture ainsi que le bouton du pantalon de mon frère.

Dans la salle de bain, je remarque que Coralie m'avait suivit.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Pour toute réponse, j'essaie d'enlever le pantalon trop serré de Bill et j'arrive enfin à respirer comme il faut et la douleur au niveau du bas ventre diminue un peu et Coralie en descendant son regard comprit enfin ce que j'avais.

- Je me demande comment il fait avec ses pantalons et que ça lui arrive. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il ne les monte pas jusqu'en haut et pourquoi je préfère mais pantalons X fois trop large, car je me sens moins compressé à l'intérieur.

- Bon, je crois que je vais te laisser te débrouiller avec mini toi tout seul car je suis crevée.

- Lâcheuse. Tu pourrais m'aider. Je lui déclare en me rapprochant d'elle et l'embrassant.

Mais elle me repousse avant d'ajouter.

- Non, je suis trop crevée et en plus, profites-en pour te laver les dents, tu pus de la gueule avec tout ce que tu t'es enfilé hier soir (1).

- Tu peux parler, t'as bu autant que moi et s'il y avait eu plus d'alcool, je paris que tu n'aurais pas tenu.

- Ça reste à voir. Sur ceux, je t'attends dans le lit.

Elle repartie se coucher et j'en profite pour finir d'enlever les habits de Bill avant de la rejoindre en boxer. Bill commençait déjà à ronfler.

Dans le lit, Coralie se blottit contre moi pour être plus au chaud et nous nous endormons.

**POV Coralie**

Il est 18h08 quand je me réveille pour la seconde fois de la journée mais cette fois-ci, heureusement pour ma tête dans le calme. Je me retourne pour regarder Tom dormir mais je suis surprise de le voir totalement réveillé et qu'il me regardait. Lola et Bill dormaient toujours donc on chuchota.

- Alors, en meilleur forme que tout à l'heure ? Je lui demande.

- Oui, heureusement. Tu savais que tu étais belle quand tu dormais ?

- Arrête de dire ça.

- Pourquoi j'arrêterais, c'est la vérité. Répondit-il avant de m'embrasser.

On reste encore un peu dans le lit avant de se lever et aller nous laver.

Tom remit des habits à lui et s'exclama qu'il était mieux et moins serré dans ses pantalons à lui. Il me refit mon pansement. Ce qui nous rassura, c'est que la plaie ne saignait plus et qu'elle se refermait correctement. Ensuite, je passe de la pommade sur les mains de Tom comme le lui avait dit le docteur.

De retour dans la chambre, Bill et Lola commençaient à émerger du doux pays des rêves. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à aller se laver car ils avaient faim. Pendant ce temps, on ouvrit pour aérer à cause de l'odeur qui régnait dans la pièce et on ramassa les cadavres de bouteilles que l'on jeta à la poubelle. Je monte voir ce que faisait le reste du groupe pendant que Tom explique qu'on va migrer dans le bus pour pouvoir les laisser. En haut, il n'y avait personne et un mot était posé sur un des lits.

"Nous sommes sortis nous dégourdir les jambes. On ira manger ensuite. On se voit plus tard les marmottes."

Je redescends et préviens que les autres sont déjà partis donc on se dirige vers le self qui était resté plus longtemps ouvert vu qu'il y avait plus de monde que normalement. On ne se fait pas remarqué vu ce qui c'était passé le jeudi soir. Seul quelques personnes que je connaissais voulurent en savoir plus mais je leur répondis que ce n'était pas le moment mais qu'on verrait ça plus tard. Céline avait l'air dans un meilleur état que la veille comme je ne l'avais pas vu au premier réveil mais seulement entendu.

On passa la soirée tranquille à jouer aux cartes et discuter. Avec Tom, on ne parti pas trop tard voulant rester un peu seul.

Même s'il n'y avait pas trop de place, au moins on pourra être tranquille et ne pas être trop dérangé.

Tom s'assit sur une banquette et tendit le bras pour que je le rejoigne. Il me prit dans ses bras et nous restons au calme. Je remarque que nous avons qu'en même des points communs comme aimer le calme, déconner, aimer les habits larges, j'avais même apprit qu'il aimait le handball que moi je pratiquais et plus particulièrement quand c'est des filles qui jouent ce qui ne m'avait pas trop étonné venant de sa part.

Je pose ma tête sur son épaule et commence à l'embrasser dans le cou, y laissant au passage quelques suçons, je continue à monter au niveau de la mâchoire, sa bouche, il s'allonge en arrière et passe ses mains sous mon pantalon. Je continue et vais jusqu'à une de ses oreilles que je mordille avant de lui susurrer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ensuite ?

Pour toute réponse, il appuya sur mes fesses pour que mon bassin soit en contact avec le sien et qu'il commence un mouvement lent mais très explicite pour me faire comprendre de quoi il avait envi. Ce qui me fit sourire, mais je le repousse ce qui le fit grogner et me lancer un regard plein de reproche.

Je lui fais un grand sourire.

- J'ai mieux pour toi. Mais le mérites-tu vraiment ?

Il avait l'air de ne pas comprendre ce que je sous entendais.

- Hier, tu as dit cap ou pas cap à toutes les filles de…

- OK, je comprends mieux maintenant. Et oui, je préfère ça pour le moment. Mais pourquoi je ne le mériterais pas ? Sur un ton boudeur.

- Ben, qu'est-ce t'as pour moi par exemple ?

- Je sais pas, moi par exemple, mon amour et même ce que j'ai plus bas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour moi ? Je lui dis mais connaissant déjà la réponse.

- Tu te fous de moi… J'ai chanté pour toi, j'ai soigné ta plaie et je t'ai fait raccrocher au tel pour que tu puisses prendre du plaisir même si on a été interrompu… Répond-il frustré avant que je ne l'embrasse pour le faire taire.

- Je sais. C'était pour t'embêter.

Je me détache de lui pour allumer le poste qu'il y avait, et mettre le CD voulu.

* * *

1 : C'est super dès le réveil.

Merci pour tous ceux qui ont lu jusque là, même s'ils ne laissent pas de reviews.

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre avec un strip-tease en vue.

Tchüss.


	32. Chapter 32

Ce chapitre est assez court. Il est pour tous, mais aussi pour les gars s'il y en a qui lisent, parce qu'il y a un petit stip-tease.

Excusez, mais la traduction de la chanson est de moi donc il y a peut-être des petites erreurs.

Franchement, allez voir le clip de cette chanson qui est super surtout pour ceux qui veulent vraiment voir un stip-tease largement mieux que celui que j'ai décris. Cette chanson est sur mon blog si vous voulez : chaos87 point skyrock point com.

* * *

Sur la chanson de Muse : "Time is running out"

**Chapitre 32**

**POV Général**

Tom s'installe confortablement et regarde Coralie allumer la chaine hifi et mettre un CD.

Il se l'imaginait déjà entrain d'enlever sensuellement ses habits ce qui eu pour effet d'éveiller certaines sensations en lui. Ce fut un bonheur quand la chanson commence et qu'elle se met à se déhancher lascivement.

_**"I think I'm drowning, asphyxiating"**__ (Je pense que je me noie, m'asphyxie)_

_**"I wanna break the spell"**__ (J'ai besoin de casser le charme)_

_**"That you've created"**__ (Que tu as crée)_

Elle passait ses mains langoureusement sur son corps, les descendant jusqu'à ses hanches. Tom restait assit, son visage était impassible mais intérieurement il bouillonnait. Même s'il avait du mal à tenir, il fit tout pour ne pas le montrer à Coralie.

_**"You're something beautiful, a contradiction"**__ (Tu es quelque chose de beau, une contradiction)_

_**"I wanna play the gamme"**__ (Je veux jouer le jeu)_

_**"I want a friction"**__ (Je veux la friction)_

Elle voyait que Tom avait du mal à tenir car il transpirait ce qui la fit sourire et elle s'en amusa en s'approchant encore de lui sensuellement pour le faire craquer encore plus.

_**"You will be, the death of me"**__ (Tu seras ma mort)_

_**"Yeah you will be, the death of me"**__ (Yeah, tu seras ma mort)_

_**"Bury it"**__ (enfouis cela)_

_**"I won't let you bury it"**__ (N'enfouis pas cela)_

_**"I won't let you smother it"**__ (N'étouffe pas cela)_

_**"I won't let yu murder"**__ (N'assassine pas cela)_

Tom tendit ses mains pour emprisonner Coralie mais elle se recula pour éviter son étreinte. Son sourire était devenu carnassier car Tom commençait à craquer. Celui-ci se renfrogna un peu quand il remarqua qu'il s'était laissé aller. Coralie commençait à défaire ses boutons, lentement, même trop lentement pour Tom.

_**"Our time is running out"**__ (Notre temps s'épuise)_

_**"And our time is running out"**__ (Et notre temps s'épuise)_

_**"You can't push it underground" **__(Tu ne peux pas en poussant le métro)_

_**"We can't stop it screaming out"**__ (Nous ne pouvons pas l'arrêter en criant)_

Un chemisier vola à travers le car (1). Coralie était contente car elle entendit un petit gémissement sortir de la bouche de Tom alors qu'il faisait tout pour ne pas sauter sur elle pour finir de lui enlever lui-même ses vêtements tellement elle le faisait languir.

_**"I wanted freedom"**__ (Je voulais la liberté)_

_**"But I'm restricted"**__ (Mais je me suis restreinte)_

_**"I tried to give you up"**__ (J'ai bien essayé de te quitter)_

_**"But I'm addicted"**__ (Mais je suis accros)_

Coralie continuait de se déhancher de gauche à droite en regardant Tom dans les yeux. Elle fit tout pour capter son attention, que lui aussi la regarde dans les yeux. Mais ce qui l'amusa, c'était qu'il avait la bouche entre ouverte et qu'il n'arrivait pas à soutenir son regard car il les descendait plus bas à chaque fois.

_**"Now that you know I'm trapped"**__ (Maintenant que tu le sais, je puis piégé)_

_**"Sense of elation"**__ (Sentiment de joie)_

_**"You'll never dream of breaking this fixation"**__ (Tu rêveras jamais de casser cette fixation)_

_**"You will squeeze the life out of me"**__ (Tu voudras serrer ma vie)_

Tom sentait de plus en plus son pantalon le serrer au fur et à mesure qu'elle se déshabillait. La ceinture partie aussi et Tom comprit que le pantalon allait en faire de même quand il la vit défaire lentement le bouton ainsi que la braguette. Tom cette fois la regarda dans les yeux mais Coralie brisa le lient ce qui le fit grogner.

_**"Bury it"**__ (Enfouis cela)_

_**"I won't let you bury it"**__ (N'enfouis pas cela)_

_**"I won't let you smother it"**__ (N'étouffe pas cela)_

_**"I won't let yu murder"**__ (N'assassine pas cela)_

Elle descendit lentement le pantalon en se baissant bien et Tom n'y tient plus. Il se releva brusquement mais s'approcha discrètement de Coralie. Le pantalon alla rejoindre le reste. Et quand elle sentie Tom se presser contre elle ou plutôt quand elle sentie quelque chose appartenant à Tom se presser contre ses fesses. Elle se retourna.

_**"Our time is running out"**__ (Notre temps s'épuise)_

_**"And our time is running out"**__ (Et notre temps s'épuise)_

_**"You can't pus hit underground"**__ (Tu ne peux pas en poussant le métro)_

_**"We can't stop it screaming out"**__ (Nous ne pouvons pas l'arrêter en criant)_

_**"How di dit come to this"**__ (Comment en est-on arrivé à ça ?)_

La chanson continua. Tom embrassa, capturant Coralie dans ses bras avant de répondre à une question qu'il y avait dans la chanson.

- Je ne sais comment on y est arrivé, mais on y est et je ne veux plus te quitter. Murmura-t-il pour ne pas briser le silence qui c'était installé.

Coralie l'embrasse en même temps qu'elle descend ses mains pour lui défaire la ceinture et le pantalon.

- Ça t'as plut au moins ?

Il colle son bassin contre celui de Coralie et il retire on pantalon qui lui était tombé sur ces chevilles et qui le gêné.

- Ça te va comme réponse ?

- Je ne suis pas sûre. Il me faut une autre preuve. Sourie Coralie en passant une main sous le boxer de Tom de commencer à masser son érection.

Tom ne se fit pas prier et prit Coralie dans ses bras et l'allongea sur la couchette avant d'enlever lui-même son T-shirt et la rejoindre.

- Je vais te la donner ta preuve, tu vas voir.

* * *

1 : Attention OVNI.

Merci d'avoir lu.

Si vous pouviez me dire ce que vous en pensez pour que je m'améliore, car on n'est jamais parfait dans la vie. S'il y en a qui ont une meilleure traduction de la chanson, je suis tout ouïe pour au moins avoir l'adresse.

Tchüss.

A bientôt pour le chapitre 33.


	33. Chapter 33

Encore un nouveau chapitre; et on se rapproche de la fin.

Note : Il ne faut pas jouer avec la nourriture. Vous comprendrez en lisant plus bas.

Tchuss.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 33**

**POV Bill**

Il était tôt quand je me réveille (1). Lola dormait toujours.

- Hm… Bill. Ne pars pas.

Je la regarde enserrer un coussin qu'elle devait prendre pour moi. Elle qui m'avait dit qu'elle dormait peu, je crois que ce qu'on fait la fatigue beaucoup vu l'heure qu'il est. Ce qui me fit sourire et me dis qu'il faudrait que je la taquine avec ça.

Hier soir, quand Tom et Coralie étaient partis, on s'était tous mit d'accord pour le 27 janvier et comment on allait faire pour venir sans qu'elle ne le sache.

Je pars me laver et quand je reviens, Lola dormait toujours donc je me décide de la réveiller.

Je commence par l'embrasser dans le bas du dos, remontant tout le long de la colonne. Elle ne réagit pas trop donc je continus. En arrivant à son cou, elle frissonne un peu mais ne cille pas. C'est quand j'arrive à sa bouche et l'embrasse qu'elle me le rendit sans que je n'ai eu à attendre. Ce qui m'étonne sur le coup mais ne m'en formalise pas.

- Tu ne dormais plus ? Depuis quand ?

- Hm… depuis le milieu du dos si j'ai bien sentie.

Elle reprend possession de mes lèvres et je me mets par dessus elle.

- Alors "l'insomniaque", bien dormi ? Je lui dis moqueur.

- Oui et je ne suis pas insomniaque, juste que je dors très peu la nuit.

- Ah bon ! Pourtant t'es la première à dormir après… et t'es réveillée après moi.

- C'est bon. Je fais semblant de dormir. Commence-t-elle à bouder.

- Mais bien sûr. Dis, si tu allais faire ta toilette et qu'on allait embêter tout le monde et plus particulièrement ceux du bus qui y sont partis pour pouvoir être tranquille.

Lola ne met pas longtemps à se lever et laver.

On commence par l'étage du dessus où on se fait recevoir en beauté vu comme on avait sortit Georg et Mélanie de leur sommeil. Gus lui était toujours le premier levé donc il nous aide.

Il ouvrit les volets et la fenêtre, et moi et Lola on tire sur la couverture avant de leur sauter dessus. Ça les avait tellement énervé qu'on finit par terre sous les jurons du couple et d'un même mouvement, ils remontèrent les draps.

Comme on avait atterri au sol par leur bonne humeur, on décide de partir.

- Puisque c'est comme ça, on va réveiller Coco et Tom. Na. Je déclare.

On entendit Georg murmurer.

- Je crois qu'on ne les reverra jamais vivant tous les deux. Ils vont se faire recevoir encore. Paix à leur âme.

On sort dans le froid pour aller les voir. Au bus, on voulu ouvrir la porte sans bruit mais celle-ci résista.

- Ils sont prévenants. Déclare Lola.

On fit le tour pour voir si du côté conducteur c'était ouvert.

**POV Tom**

Quand je me réveille, il n'est que 10h45. Coralie dormait toujours. Une vraie marmotte celle-la. Son visage quand elle dormait était serein par rapport à quand elle était réveillée où il était plutôt songeur. Comme si elle passait la plupart de son temps à réfléchir même certains de ses sourires étaient forcés.

Je me lève doucement sans la réveiller et cherche mon boxer partout à cause encore une fois de la nuit. Elle frissonne et remonte un peu la couverture sur elle.

Je prépare discrètement un petit déjeuner avec des biscottes et du… Nutella. Je mets le tout dans un plateau et retourne vers la couchette.

Je fus surpris car la couverture était redescendue juste sur le rebondit de ses fesses.

J'eu une idée pour la réveiller. Je passe mes doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale plusieurs fois, j'y fais plusieurs allers-retours, puis je lui caresse la nuque. Elle ne réagit pas donc je reviens au niveau de son dos et y dessine des arabesques. Elle tourne sa tête vers moi avec un sourire mais n'ouvre pas pour autant les yeux.

- Salut beau gosse.

- Bonjour ma puce. Bien dormit ?

- Hm… trop court je trouve. T'es bien matinal en plus.

Je me penche pour capturer ses lèvres et elle passe une main sur ma nuque pour accentuer le baiser. Je ne me fis pas prier pour la laisser faire.

Elle ne voulait pas me lâcher mais je recule car j'étais à bout de souffle.

- Bon et si nous mangions car j'ai les crocs.

- J'espère que c'est bon au moins ? Demande-t-elle en se redressant mais se couvrant encore une fois d'un de mes T-shirt.

- Bien sûr que c'est bon. C'est moi qui l'ai préparé. Je réponds outré.

- C'est bien pour ça que je demande. Continue-t-elle.

- Pour la peine tu n'auras plus de bisous.

- Tu parles d'une menace.

Je cherche de quoi je pouvais la priver pour qu'elle s'excuse.

- Tu n'auras plus le droit de toucher à mon corps d'Apollon.

Elle éclate de rire avant de répondre.

- M'en fous.

- On ne fera rien ce soir et comme on repart demain, tu n'aura pas de gâteries avant je ne sais pas quand.

Son sourire se perd. Je pense que je n'aurai pas du la dire cette phrase.

- Nonnnnnnnnn. S'il te plait, je ne sais pas si on se reverra un jour. Excuse-moi.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de crier victoire.

- J'ai gagné, j'ai gagné.

Je saute partout jusqu'à ce que je me prenne une porte de placard en pleine tête.

- Aïe. Enflure. Je grogne en tapant dans ladite porte.

- Arrête de faire l'idiot et vient au chaud.

Je me calme, prends le plateau que je pose sur la couchette avant de m'y allonger sous la couette à côté d'elle.

- Excuse-moi, mais je n'ai pas trouvé de roses. Vu le temps de dehors.

- C'est déjà très bien. Me rassure-t-elle avant de rajouter. Ai-je le droit de t'embrasser au moins ?

Je lui prends le visage entre les mains avant de l'embrasser moi-même en signe de réponse.

- Et même plus encore. Je rajoute.

On commence à déjeuner tranquillement. Le seul bruit que l'on entend est celui que fait les biscottes quand on croque dedans.

Coralie prend la dernière qu'elle tartine de Nutella. Je la regarde faire mais au lieu de la porter à sa bouche, elle la tend vers la mienne. J'ouvre en grand attendant patiemment mais au lieu de ça, elle me l'étale sur la joue.

- Ah, tu veux jouer ?!

Je prends le pot de Nutella et la cuillère et la lui étale sur tout le visage. Elle essaie de me prendre le pot mais je sors de la couchette pour éviter ses bras.

- C'est pas du jeu, j'en ai partout alors que je t'en ai seulement mit un peu.

Je m'essuie le chocolat qui se trouve sur ma joue et m'approche, toujours avec le pot dans les mains de Coralie. Celle-ci se méfie et recule jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche le mur. Elle ne pouvait plus m'échapper. Je pose le Nutella mais continus de m'avancer.

- Que veux-tu faire ? S'inquiète Coralie.

Je ne lui donne pas de réponse et plaque mes mains de chaque côté de sa tête. Elle me lance un regard interrogateur, que j'ignore avant cette fois-ci d'approcher mon visage du sien.

- Ce serait dommage de gâcher tout ce chocolat. Je réplique.

Je commence à lui lécher la joue où se trouve la nourriture.

Elle tente de me repousser en rajoutant.

- T'es dégueulasse.

Elle ne réussit pas à me faire bouger et quand j'eu fini, je lui mordille le cou.

- Hm.

Elle penche la tête en arrière me laissant le champ libre. Ce qui me fait sourire.

- Ça par contre tu aimes, tu ne trouve pas ça dégueu.

- Occupe-toi un peu mieux de moi au lieu de parler. Râle-t-elle.

Ça pour une invitation, s'en est une que je ne peux pas me permettre de refuser.

- Avec plaisir ma belle.

Je descends mes mains au niveau de ses cuisses et la soulève. Elle passe ses jambes au niveau de ma taille et ses bras autour de mon cou pour raffermir sa prise. Je la retourne pour la poser sur la couchette quand je me stoppe en voyant ce qui se trouve en face de moi, de l'autre côté du car. Quand Coralie ne comprenant pas ce qui se passe, me demande pourquoi je ne continus pas, mais comme je ne réponds pas, elle suit mon regard et tourne la tête.

- Ils font chiés. Même ici on ne peut pas être tranquille, ils trouvent toujours le moyen de nous déranger. Chouine Coralie.

**POV Lola**

On passe du côté conducteur qui heureusement était resté ouvert. Avec Bill on se regarde et un sourire se dessine sur notre visage quand on rentre en silence.

On monte les marches discrètement toujours le sourire aux lèvres que nous perdons d'un seul coup en voyant ce qui se passe juste en face de nous.

Tom portait Coralie qui avait les jambes enserraient autour de sa taille.

Quand celui-ci nous voit, il perd son air malicieux et stoppe tout mouvement. Ce que Coralie remarque car elle lui demande pourquoi il s'est arrêté. Elle suivit son regard avant de chouiner.

- Ils font chiés. Même ici on ne peut pas être tranquille, ils trouvent toujours le moyen de nous déranger.

- Excusez-nous, on ne savait pas. Je déclare gênée.

Coralie descend de Tom énervée et s'approche dangereusement de nous, ou devrais-je dire plutôt de moi car je remarque que Bill s'est légèrement éloigné.

- Y'en a ras-le-bol car on part de la chambre pour que l'on puisse ainsi que vous être tranquille, en plus vous le faites exprès d'arriver toujours quand il ne faut pas.

- Je t'ai dit que je m'excusais. Tu vas arrêter de m'engueuler. Comment voulais-tu que l'on sache ce que vous faisiez ! Je m'énerve à mon tour.

- Vous n'aviez qu'à nous laisser tranquille. Si la porte était fermée, c'est bien qu'il y avait une raison.

Je vois que Bill s'est rapproché de son frère et discutent tous les deux en nous lançant des regards apeurés.

- Je te rappelle que je ne suis pas seule. En plus c'est le dernier jour où le groupe est là, on pourrait au moins TOUS en profiter.

- Je sais que c'est leur dernier jour, je ne suis pas conne. Mais de toute façon vous n'êtes pas obligés de venir squatter à tire larigot et attendre que l'on vienne de nous même.

**POV Bill**

Je m'étais rapproché de mon jumeau pour que je m'excuse à mon tour mais surtout pour éviter la colère de Coralie de peur de ce qui peut m'arriver.

Je vois au regard de mon frère que lui aussi hésitait à intervenir.

- Tu crois pas qu'il faudrait les arrêter avant que ça ne dégénère en bagarre ? Je lui demande.

- Pour que l'on s'en prenne plein en retour… sûrement pas. Surtout si elles sont comme nous, prêtent à utiliser les poêles.

On se regarde avant d'être d'accord l'un et l'autre qu'on les stopperait seulement où ça commencera à se taper dessus.

- Excuse-nous de vous avoir interrompu, mais on voulait juste vous réveiller comme on l'a fait avec Georg et Mélanie.

- Et je pari que vous vous êtes fait recevoir de les avoir réveillé en fanfare ?

- Bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce tu crois ? Tu savais qu'ils vous connaissaient bien, car ils nous ont dit que si on venait, on allait se faire trucider.

- Il n'avais pas totalement tord, mais pour le moment c'est ta copine qui se ramasse tout.

- Oui mais on m'a toujours dit de ne jamais me mêler d'une querelle entre fille.

On les regarde continuer à se disputer sans pour autant intervenir. On les entend parler que c'était notre dernier jour ici ce qui nous le rappelle douloureusement à nous aussi.

Comment allions nous faire loin les uns des autres ? On pourra se voir rarement entre leurs études et nos concerts. Cette année encore, on avait un planning sur bouqué avec la tournée américaine, celle Européenne et tous les plateaux télés. Mon frère devait penser la même chose car je vois qu'il avait l'air songeur.

Je savais aussi que ça allé être dur le lendemain au moment du départ. Si je pouvais la mettre dans ma valise et l'emmener partout avec moi je le ferais sans problème.

Les filles continuaient de hausser le ton. Je vois Coralie serrer les poings et commencer à avoir un geste de recul ce qui m'alerte, mais Tom fut le premier à agir.

Il se positionne derrière Coralie et la prend dans ses bras. Je savais qu'il n'avait aucune difficulté apaiser les gens car c'était lui mon anti-stress. Mais ça m'étonne que rien qu'en la prenant dans ses bras il réussirait aussi pour Coralie. Je m'attendais au contraire qu'elle retourne toute ça colère contre lui.

Par contre Lola elle ne se calmait pas, donc je m'approche d'elle doucement de peur de ce qui peut m'arriver mais heureusement pour moi quand je l'entoure de mes bras, elle recule pour que nos corps soient en contact et elle aussi se calme petit à petit.

Un grand silence pesant régnait dans la pièce. Ce fut Tom qui coupa court en annonçant toujours calment.

- Donc maintenant qu'on est calmé, nous on se prépare et dès qu'on a finit on vous rejoint aux appartements et on passera une excellente journée sans dispute. Ça vous va ?

Personne ne répondit donc je prie à mon tour la parole.

- OK ! On y va.

Je prends Lola par le bras et on sort dans le calme pour rejoindre les apparts. Lola ne parle pas même quand les autres nous demandent comment c'était passé le réveil des amants.

Je leur dis qu'ils étaient déjà réveillés mais omis la position dans laquelle on les avait trouvé et la dispute qui avait eu lieu.

C'est au moment où je finis mon récit que les amants arrivent.

**POV Coralie**

Le ton continuait de monter. J'en avais marre de m'en prendre plein la figure comme à chaque fois. Dès que je dis quelque chose, il faut toujours que ça me retombe dessus. Je serre les poings pour en coller une… non pas sur Lola mais contre un mur car je tiens qu'en même à elle.

Suite à mon mouvement de recule pour balancer mon poing, je sens quelqu'un me le retenir. Peut-être de peur que je frappe Lola, mais cette personne descend ma main la gardant dans la sienne en m'enserrant la taille. Je reconnais directement le doux parfum de Tom. Celui-ci commence à m'apaiser quand il alterne des baisers sur ma nuque et qu'il me dit de me calmer. A ce moment, je me dis que j'avais de la chance de l'avoir avec moi. Je vois Bill faire de même avec Lola.

A la suite de ça, un silence pesant s'installe jusqu'à ce que Tom chuchote.

- Donc maintenant qu'on est calmé, nous on se prépare et dès qu'on a finit on vous rejoint aux appartements et on passera une excellente journée sans dispute. Ça vous va ?

Je regarde Lola et elle faisait de même. On n'avait pas envie de répondre sachant que si l'une de nous disait qu'elle était d'accord, ça voudrait dire qu'elle reconnaîtrait que l'autre avait raison. Ce fut Bill qui parla pour tout le monde.

- OK ! On y va.

Il prend Lola par le bras et l'entraîne à sa suite dehors.

Je soupire pour relâcher toute la pression que j'avais accumulé.

Tom me lâche et me retourne pour que je le regarde.

- C'est bon, tu ne vas taper sur aucun mur ou même sur quelqu'un ?

Je ne réponds pas car je craque par ce trop plein de colère, de tristesse, de joie… tout. J'avais tout gardé en moi depuis le début de la semaine. Je vois le visage de Tom qui ne comprenait pas tout. Ne voulant plus voir le regard qu'il me lançait, je me jette dans ses bras, collant ma tête contre son torse et il m'enserre pour me montrer qu'il est toujours là et qu'il le serait quoi qu'il arrive.

Ce ne fut qu'un long moment après que je me détache de lui et le remercie.

- Merci de n'avoir rien dit. Je sais pas ce que je vais faire sans toi, quand tu seras loin de moi. Surtout…

- Surtout que quoi ? M'incite-t-il à continuer se doutant qu'en même de quoi je voulais parler.

- Surtout que… tu m'oublieras et ne penseras même plus que j'existe dès que su seras avec l'une de tes nombreuses conquête.

- Je ne veux même pas que dise ça où même le pense. En plus on t'a tous dit que ma réputation était surfaite et qu'on en rajoutait seulement à la demande de la maison de disque pour vendre plus.

Je ne répondis pas ne sachant pas du tout comment me faire pardonner d'avoir seulement osé penser et dire ça.

- Je sais que tu t'en veux de l'avoir dit. Mais moi je te pardonne donc je te promets de toujours penser à toi à n'importe qu'elle moment de la journée, de ne pas te tromper.

On n'ajoute aucun mot sachant tout deux que ça ne servirait à rien et on se prépara pour aller rejoindre les autres comme promis et passer une bonne journée.

* * *

1 : 10h45 c'est tôt pour eux.

Alors vous en pensez quoi. À bientôt pour la suite de nos aventures.


	34. Chapter 34

Il va y avoir de meilleurs explications entre Tom est Coralie avant que ça ne devienne vraiment intéressant.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 34**

**POV Tom**

Ça m'avait fait mal de voir Coralie dans cet état, mais en même temps, j'étais heureux qu'elle m'ait enfin dit ce qu'elle pensait et ressentait.

Ce qu'elle m'avait dit était quand même douloureux vu qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de me faire confiance mais ce que je lui ai rappelé l'a rassuré et maintenant j'espère que ça va un peu mieux. Elle n'avait pas voulu me parler plus tôt de ce qu'elle ressentait par rapport à notre départ même si je me doutais de ses sentiments.

Je me dis qu'il allait falloir que je fasse tout pour qu'elle évite de ressentir tout ce qu'elle a ressentit ce matin. Car j'avais comprit qu'elle s'était énervée sur Lola non pas pour le réveil mais pour tout autre chose.

On arrive aux appartements. Bill finissait de raconter notre réveil, sur le coup, j'avais peur qu'il parle de la position dans laquelle ils nous avaient trouvé et aussi de la dispute mais comme personne ne fit de remarque sur ça, je fus rassuré qu'il n'ait pas tout dit.

Le reste de la matinée se passa calmement. Tout le monde parlait sauf Coralie qui restait dans mes bras et ne voulait pas participer aux discutions. Tous avaient remarqué qu'elle n'allait pas bien car même quand ils dévièrent la discution sur le handball, elle avait à peine tressaillie. Quoi que l'on dise ou fasse, elle réagissait pas, elle devait être perdue dans ses pensées car même quand je passait ma main sous son pull pour la caresser ou la chatouiller, elle restait stoïque.

Quand vint le moment de manger, je dis au autres d'y aller et qu'on les y rejoindrait. Coralie n'avait toujours pas bougé. Je me pose devant elle et la regarde dans les yeux, je mets ma tête de façon à ce qu'elle la voie, et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'elle me remarque.

- A quoi tu penses ma puce ? Je lui demande doucement.

- A tout, mais plus particulièrement à nous et ce que notre couple va devenir. Me répond-elle sur un ton inquiet.

- Et…

- Je ne sais pas. Aucun des trucs auxquels j'ai pensé ne conviennent. Je sais qu'une relation longue distance ne peut tenir.

Devant mon air hagard, elle continue.

- J'ai déjà vécu ça avec quelqu'un qui habitait à 2h30 de chez moi et ça n'a pas tenu, seulement quelques semaines. Alors imagine toi qui habite en Allemagne ça va être encore plus dur…

- Si on s'aime vraiment, la distance ne peut nous séparer. Sauf si tu ne tiens pas à cette relation mais moi je peux t'assurer que j'y tiens et que je ferais tout pour qu'elle dure.

- Moi aussi j'y tiens énormément à cette relation. Le problème est que tu habites loin et qu'avec le planning que vous avez, on se verra rarement pour ne pas dire… jamais.

- Mais je vais devoir te le dire combien de fois et en combien de langues pour que tu comprennes que je ferais tout pour que notre relation soit longue et qu'on se voit le plus souvent possible.

A ces mots, une idée traverse mon esprit. Il allait falloir que j'en parle avec Bill.

- Mais fait un effort toi aussi. Il faut que tu ais autant confiance en moi que moi j'ai confiance en toi et qu'on se soutienne mutuellement pour que ça tienne.

- D'accord. Je te le promets. Excu…

Je savais qu'elle allait encore une fois s'excuser. Je ne lui en voulais pas particulièrement car je comprenais qu'elle ne soit pas rassurée, car sortir avec quelqu'un de célèbre qui plus est qui a une réputation de dragueur… Donc avant qu'elle ne parle plus, je me penche pour poser délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes en rajoutant.

- Ne parle plus, je ne t'en veux pas.

A la suite, j'en profite pour approfondir notre baiser, mais on du se séparer à bout de souffle. Mais j'étais content car j'avais réussis à lui rendre ce sourire que j'aime tant chez elle.

- Merci… d'être toujours là pour moi. Déclare Coralie avant de me prendre par la main et d'aller manger.

**POV Coralie**

J'étais perdue dans mes pensées depuis qu'on était arrivé dans la chambre. J'avais remarqué à un moment qu'ils parlaient de hand mais pour le moment je n'en avais rien à faire, j'étais préoccupé par tout autre chose.

Je sais qu'une relation longue distance n'était pas possible surtout si c'est avec une célébrité. Je pensais que si on se voyait de temps en temps ça n'irait pas car le départ serait de plus en plus déchirant à chaque fois. Donc j'avais pensé que se serait bien qu'il vienne en France mais un autre problème se posait, c'était qu'il travaillait en Allemagne avec le reste du groupe donc lui seul ne pouvais venir car ça serait dur pour bosser. Je m'étais dis que s'il voulait, je pouvais aller en Allemagne, mais ce n'était pas sûr qu'il veuille de moi là-bas. De plus j'avais mes études et je ne pouvais me permettre d'arrêter à seulement quelques mois de l'examen.

J'essayais toujours de trouver des solutions jusqu'à ce qu'une tête se place juste devant mes yeux ce qui me fit loucher pour que je puise reconnaître à qui elle appartenait.

Il me demandait à quoi je pensais. Je ne voulais pas lui mentir donc quand je remarque que l'on est seul, je me lance sur un ton que je ne pensais pas si inquiet.

- A tout, mais plus particulièrement à nous et ce que notre couple va devenir. Je lui réponds sur un ton inquiet.

- Et… M'incite-t-il à continuer.

- Je ne sais pas. Aucun des trucs auxquels j'ai pensé ne conviennent. Je sais qu'une relation longue distance ne peut tenir.

Quand je vis son air penaud, je continue.

- J'ai déjà vécu ça avec quelqu'un qui habitait à 2h30 de chez moi et ça n'a pas tenu, seulement quelques semaines. Alors imagine toi qui habite en Allemagne ça va être encore plus dur…

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de continuer.

- Si on s'aime vraiment, la distance ne peut nous séparer. Sauf si tu ne tiens pas à cette relation mais moi je peux t'assurer que j'y tiens et que je ferais tout pour qu'elle dure.

Ça me surprit car j'avais l'impression qu'il croyait que je ne tenais pas à lui. C'est vrai que ça n'en a pas l'air pour le moment mais il faut qu'il ait confiance lui aussi en moi.

- Moi aussi j'y tiens énormément à cette relation. Le problème est que tu habites loin et qu'avec le planning que vous avez, on se verra rarement pour ne pas dire… jamais.

Ça avait l'air de l'énerver mais il ne le montre pas.

- Mais je vais devoir te le dire combien de fois et en combien de langues pour que tu comprennes que je ferais tout pour que notre relation soit longue et qu'on se voit le plus souvent possible.

Quand il me parle "en combien de langues il fallait qu'il me le dise", je me dis que seule la sienne suffirait à me convaincre. Mais il rajoute.

- Mais fait un effort toi aussi. Il faut que tu ais autant confiance en moi que moi j'ai confiance en toi et qu'on se soutienne mutuellement pour que ça tienne.

- D'accord. Je te le promets. Excu…

Avant que je ne finisse ma phrase, il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes et rajoute en les gardant sur les miennes.

- Ne parle plus, je ne t'en veux pas.

Il accentue le baiser mais on se sépare à bout de souffle et je lui souris pour le rassurer.

Ce qui marche d'après ce que je remarque, donc je le remercie d'être toujours là pour moi et pour tout ce qu'il a fait avant de prendre sa main et qu'on aille manger.

A notre arrivée à la table, tous me font remarquer que je souris cette fois. Ce qui leur fait penser à tout plein de choses mais qui reviennent sur le même thème et ne se privent pas de nous faire part de leurs opinions.

- Il ne faut pas grand chose pour te rendre le sourire. Commence Mélanie.

- Il t'a fait quoi exactement ? Continu Gustav.

- Il vous a pas fallut longtemps par rapport à d'habitude. Renchérit Bill.

- En fait, tu voulais juste qu'il s'occupe de toi. Manipulatrice ! Rajoute Georg.

Tous tournent la tête vers Lola attendant ce qu'elle avait à dire. En sentant tous les regards tournés vers elle, elle soupire avant de dire.

- Je n'ai pas les idées aussi tordues que vous !

Il y eu un grand blanc avant que nous explosions tous de rire.

- Lola arrête de dire des conneries plus grosses que toi. Je rétorque en me tenant qu'en même le ventre à cause de la plaie qui n'est pas totalement refermée.

Le repas continue dans la bonne humeur. Quand on sort, je constate qu'il n'y a quasiment plus de neige et qu'il y avait un grand soleil.

De retour dans les chambres, on décide tous de se faire un action ou vérité. Mais juste avant de commencer, Tom et Bill sortent en nous demandant de les attendre pour démarrer le jeu.

**POV Bill**

Coralie était revenue avec le sourire et avec les autres, on ne se priva pas de faire des allusions douteuses sur ce qu'ils avaient bien put faire. Je me demandais qu'en même ce qu'elle avait mais ne cherche pas à en savoir plus. Quand on revient dans la chambre, tous décident de faire un action ou vérité comme si le cap pas cap de l'autre soir ne leur avait pas suffit. Mais avant que l'on puisse commencer mon frère me regarde droit dans les yeux et je comprends de suite qu'il avait besoin de me parler maintenant et que ça devait avoir un rapport avec ce matin. On se dirige vers la porte mais avant de la fermer, je me retourne et leur déclare.

- On revient, attendez nous avant de débuter le jeu. Je suis très curieux.

Dans le couloir, Tom s'arrête mais ne me regarde pas. Il se balançait d'un pied à l'autre comme à chaque fois qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à dire qui nous concernait tous les deux mais qu'il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet.

- Vas-y, n'ai pas peur. Je vais pas te manger pour ce que tu veux dire. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps. Je lui déclare en soupirant.

- Ben… En fait, Coralie doute beaucoup de notre relation…

- Et pourquoi? Qu'as-tu encore fait ?

- Rien. C'est peut-être là le problème, c'est qu'elle pense qu'une relation longue distance ne peut tenir.

Je le laisse continuer pour savoir exactement ce qu'il c'était passé.

- Mais moi je lui ai dit que si on s'aimait vraiment, rien ne pouvait nous séparer.

C'est qu'il deviendrait romantique le frangin. Mais ça me rappelle quelqu'un qui a dit le même genre de phrase il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. Mais je ne le lui fais pas remarquer.

Avant qu'il n'ajoute quoi que ce soit, je le coupe pour faire exactement la même chose qu'il avait fait avec moi.

- Tu as raison, c'est vrai que si vous vous aimez vraiment et que vous tenez un tant soit peu que ça dure, même la distance n'y fera rien. Mais…

- Elle y tient aussi, mais comme j'habite loin, que je suis célèbre et vu le planning que l'on a, on pourra se voir que très rarement. Je lui ai dit que je ferai tout pour la voir.

- Ben où est le problème alors ? Crache le morceau.

- Le problème c'est qu'on va devoir aller loin, qu'on va me prêter moult relation et elle lit des magasines donc elle risque de croire tout ce qui y est dit. Donc je pensais…

Je savais ce à quoi il pensait mais je préférais le laisser formuler son idée car à moi aussi elle avait traversé mon esprit mais au moins un problème se posait.

- Je pensais qu'on pourrait prendre un appart à quatre. Lola et toi ainsi que Coralie et moi en Allemagne.

- Y'a pas un accro à ça. Je lui sors directement.

- Malheureusement si et même deux. Le premier, c'est qu'elles ont leurs études à finir et c'est qu'elles ne voudront peut-être pas venir.

- OK pour le premier. Le second, ça ne posera pas de problème je pense, mais tu crois qu'elles vont supporter la célébrité, d'être le point de mire des paparazzis. On ne peut pas les forcer à vivre ça.

- Si j'y pense aussi. Faut qu'on leur en parle mais avant c'est avec toi que je voulais mettre ça au clair. Pour avoir ton avis.

- Tu sais très bien que je suis d'accord car moi aussi j'y avais pensé et je voulais t'en parler. Mais je sais que tu voulais avoir mon accord pour te rassurer. Mais le plus dur va être à venir, il va falloir qu'on en parle avec David et surtout la maison de disque. Alors pour le moment, on ne dit rien aux filles. On en discutera avec les G's mais seulement quand on partira.

La conversation était close donc on retourne dans la chambre où tous nous attendaient impatiemment.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut.

A bientôt au prochain chapitre qui va être assez intéressant avec le jeu.


	35. Chapter 35

Enfin un chapitre intéressant je pense pour vous qui lisez mon histoire. Action ou Vérité ? Je pense que tout le monde connais ce jeu et l'a au moins fait une fois. Celui là est assez tranquille mais on apprend certaines choses.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**Chapitre 35**

**POV Général**

Quant Tom et Bill furent de retour, le jeu put commencer. Ce fut Gustav qui prit la parole en premier.

- Alors, Coralie. Action ou vérité ?

- Vérité. Dit-elle sans hésiter car elle voulait débuter doucement.

- Qu'avez-vous fait exactement ave Tom pour que tu retrouves le sourire avant de nous rejoindre pour manger ?

- Rien de spécial, on a juste discuté de ce pourquoi je n'allais pas bien. Comme on s'est expliqué, après ça allait mieux.

- C'est tout ? Questionne Gus.

- Oui, c'est tout.

- C'est trop injuste.

Coralie cherche à son tour qui allait être sa victime et arrête son regard sur Bill.

- Action ou vérité mon petit Billou ?

- Vérité bien sûr ma chère Coco.

- Raconte ta plus grosse honte.

- J'en ai deux, je fais comment ?

- Ben raconte les deux alors ça sera encore mieux.

- La première fut quand j'ai fait cette émission débile à cause encore une fois d'un pari stupide fait avec mon frère tout aussi stupide. Je rigole Tom. Rajoute-t-il en voyant celui-ci commencer à s'avancer dangereusement de lui. Bon, j'ai beau avoir été en finale et que grâce à ça on est ce qu'on est devenu maintenant, mais j'ai eu honte de perdre contre un gamin de huit ans.

Tout le monde explose de rire à cette anecdote car c'est stupide d'avoir honte pour ça.

- Heureusement que ce n'est pas moi qui ai perdu le pari sinon je me serai mal vu chanter devant plein de gens. Déclare Tom. Quoi que… je n'aurais pas pu perdre car ils se seraient tous enfuis en courant en entendant ma voix.

Celui-ci incite son frère à raconter sa deuxième fois mais il le regretta bien vite en entendant ce qui suivit.

- L'autre, c'est la fois où j'ai surprit Tom en train de se bran… et qu'il prenait du plaisir seulement en sentant le premier string qu'il avait reçut pendant notre premier concert. Il était très jeune à ce moment et innocent. En fait j'ai honte pour lui.

Les rires reprirent de plus belle sauf Tom qui était devenu écarlate et qui se jeta d'un coup sur Bill pour le chatouiller.

- Tu veux que je te rappelle la fois où t'as embrassé un homme bien plus vieux que toi en boîte ce qui t'as valu ta réputation d'homo.

- Mais j'étais bourré ce soir là. En plus j'avais bu beaucoup plus à cause encore une fois de toi mon cher frère. Chouina Bill avant de se tourner vers Georg et de lui poser la question.

- Action. Déclare celui-ci.

- Fait le poirier pendant dix minutes. Ça t'apprendra à me présenter n'importe qui dans les soirées surtout quand je ne suis pas très en forme.

Georg bougonna mais prit position et on en profita pour prendre des photos car il avait a tête aussi rouge qu'une tomate et réfléchir à d'autres idées. Mais avant que les dix minutes soient passées, il s'écroula donc on avait décrété que celui qui perdait devait enlever un vêtement donc il commença par son pull.

- Tom, action ou vérité ?

- A ton avis le hobbit.

- Tu dois boire un verre de Coca par le nez. Comme tu nous as fait une fois.

- Je te rappelle que j'ai vomis après. Déclare Tom avant de prendre un verre qui heureusement pour lui était petit et versa du Coca qui restait du vendredi soir donc qui n'avait quasiment plus de bulles. Mais il se garda bien de le faire remarquer.

Tous étaient silencieux pendant qu'il buvait. Il n'y avait pratiquement plus de bulles mais il grimaça tellement ça faisait mal. Dès qu'il finit il se précipita aux toilettes et revint peu de temps après tout pâle.

- Je ne boirais plus jamais de Coca de ma vie. Ça m'a dégoûté.

- T'avais dit la même chose la dernière fois et seulement une semaine après tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher d'en boire tellement ça te manquait. Lui rappelle Gustav.

Tom ne voulut même pas répondre sachant qu'il risquait de s'enfoncer encore plus.

- Bon Mélanie. Action ou vérité ?

- Vérité car j'ai peur de ce que tu vas me faire faire.

- Qu'elle est ta position préférée ? Je dis ça mais c'est surtout pour que Georg puisse bien s'y prendre avec une fille pour une fois.

Elle se tourne vers Georg pour voir la tête qu'il allait faire.

- Je n'en ai pas de spéciale, mais j'aime bien le missionnaire mais franchement j'ai jamais cherché à savoir laquelle je préfèrais.

- C'est même pas marrant. Ronchonna Tom.

- Lola action ou vérité ?

- Action tu me connais.

- Dessine un cochon.

- Un cochon ? Pourquoi un cochon ? C'est quoi encore ton idée tordue ?

- Tu verras. C'est Coralie qui m'a montré une fois sur un magasine des célébrités, comme Tom et Gustav qui en faisaient partie, qui eux devaient dessiner un arbre et selon comment il était fait, ça montrait une partie de leur personnalité donc c'est pareil pour un cochon.

Lola ne posa pas plus de questions et se mit à faire son dessin et le donna à Mélanie qui le déchiffra.

- Déjà, tu est réaliste car il a ses quatre pattes même si y'en a une qui part de travers comme toi. Ensuite, les oreilles sont de tailles moyennes donc tu écoutes les autres que quand tu en as envie. Ah, ta vie sexuelle est courte car la queue est assez petite mais vu la forme des boucles à la fin, ça à l'air de s'épanouir depuis peu.

A ces mots, Lola se met à rougir ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il y ait ce genre de détail. Mais Mélanie ne s'en formalisa pas et continua.

- Tu es pessimiste car ton cochon est bas donc motive toi. Vu les yeux que tu lui as fait, tu es très ouverte d'esprit car ils sont grands. Pourquoi tu lui as fait un pétard, je croyais que t'en avait fini avec ça ?

- Oui, j'ai arrêté mais je trouvais ça marrant de le lui faire. Bon c'est tout d'après ce que je vois. Mon petit Gustav à ton tour maintenant.

- Vérité.

- J'ai même pas eu le temps de te poser la question. Bon, que ressens-tu réellement pour Jess car vous étiez assez proche mercredi soir.

- Je n'arrive pas à définir ce que je ressens. Ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai vraiment envi de la revoir pour la serrer dans mes bras, même simplement lui parler au téléphone. Mais je n'ai pas son numéro et en plus elle n'est pas encore majeure.

- Pour le numéro, y'a aucun problème on peut te le donner.

- Mais je sais pas ce qu'elle ressent elle Essais de se défendre Gustav car il avait peur de l'avoir au téléphone et de rester bloqué, ne pas savoir quoi lui dire.

- Le mieux, c'est de le lui demander toi-même quand tu l'auras à l'autre bout du fil.

Lola prend portable de Gustav, enregistre le numéro de Jess et l'appelle. Au moment où celle-ci décroche, Lola tend le combinet à Gustav qui ne savait pas quoi dire.

- Jess, c'est Gustav de Tokio Hotel (…) Oui c'est vrai que tu ne dois pas en connaître beaucoup d'autres (…) Comment j'ai eu ton numéro ? Tu demandera à Lola (…) Attends je sors (…) Oui y'a tout le monde.

Gustav sorti de la chambre avant que les autres n'écoutent tout ce qu'il allait dire.

- Donc ça c'est fait. Au tour de qui maintenant que le blond est parti ? Demanda Georg.

- On revient à Lola vu que c'est elle qui avait posé la question.

- Tom, action ou vérité ?

- Vérité cette fois-ci. Je ne suis pas totalement remis du coca.

- Quel est le truc le plus horrible que t'ai vue.

- Hm… Georg à poil. Non je rigole.

- Perdu, il fallait que tu répondes franchement.

- Zut. En fait c'est mon beau-père et ma mère entrain de faire tu sais quoi alors que j'étais malade et que je n'arrêtais pas de vomir. En rentrant dans la chambre, ça ma choqué et je suis vite reparti aux toilettes pour vider mon estomac qui était déjà vide. J'étais jeune et innocent à ce moment là, j'avais à peine neuf ans.

Tom enleva qu'en même son T-shirt avant de se lancer à son tour.

- Ma puce à toi.

- Oulà, vu que c'est toi, j'hésite comme Mélanie, mais je crois que crois que je vais prendre action car j'ai peur de ce que tu peux sortir comme ânerie si je dis vérité.

- Mince, ça ne fait rien. Donc tu vas devoir me prouver que tu m'aimes vraiment.

- Ce n'est que ça. Aucun problème.

Coralie se rapproche de Tom doucement avec un sourire en coin. Elle se penche sur lui et l'embrasse passionnément et lui murmure.

- Y'a plus qui t'attend si tu veux.

Mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir qu'elle se recula avant d'ajouter toujours en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Mais je ne sais pas si ça te suffit. J'ai plein d'autres façons de te le prouver dont une ou deux qui risquent de ne pas te plaire.

Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur elle ne comprenant pas tout et attendant la suite des évènements.

- En premier, je suis prête à te suivre partout où tu voudras, à accepter de voir les paparazzis partout, de me séparer de toi pour que tu sois libre, à supporter ton frère et ses sautes d'humeurs. Non, là je rigole, mais pour toi je suis prête à tout, à sacrifier mes études et même ma vie pour toi.

Tom était resté la bouche grande ouverte suite à cette déclaration. Il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Personne ne parlait, ils regardaient tous Tom et Coralie à tour de rôle. Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard que tous reprirent leurs esprits quand Coralie embrassa Tom comme jamais. Quand ils se séparèrent, Tom répliqua.

- Je n'en attendais pas tant. Juste que tu me dises que tu m'aimes. Et je ne veux surtout pas que tu meures surtout pour moi. Mais je suis d'accord que c'est dur de supporter des fois les sautes d'humeurs de mon cher frère.

Il prit Coralie dans ses bras et elle s'assit devant lui et lui chuchote.

- Par contre pour la première idée je suis tout à fait d'accord.

Elle ne releva pas ce qu'il venait de lui dire et continua de jouer cette fois-ci avec Georg.

- Vérité cette fois.

- Quel prénom aurais-tu préféré avoir ?

- Toi au moins t'es plus sympas que le hérisson.

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le hérisson Monsieur le hobbit. Réplique du tac-o-tac Bill.

- J'aurais préféré Thomas mais c'est déjà prit. En plus à voir comme il est, je me dis que heureusement je ne l'ai pas.

- Heu… t'as eu droit à un prix de groupe pour nous faire chier tous les deux à la fois ou quoi ? Râle Tom.

- Bill à toi maintenant.

- Vérité. Je ne suis pas maso vu ce que je t'ai fait faire.

- Quel a été ton meilleur coup ?

- Coup ? Tu veux dire juste une relation d'un soir où relation sérieuse.

- Les deux. Sourit Georg.

- Franchement ça n'a jamais était aussi bien qu'avec Lola.

- Tu dis ça parce qu'elle est là, c'est ça. Réplique Mélanie.

- Non, je ne dis que la vérité. J'ai pas envi de me déshabiller devant tout le monde.

Lola se penche vers lui et lui chuchote à l'oreille.

- T'es sûr que c'est pas plutôt pour ne pas montrer les traces que tu as sur tout ton torse.

- Chut. Dis rien. De toute façon ce que j'ai dit est vrai.

Le jeu continua jusqu'à tard. Bill du dire ce qu'il avait pensé de celui qui avait chanté avec lui à la star academy. Il avait répondu qu'il chantait vraiment faux et en plus il ne connaissait pas les paroles. Tom devait de la part de son frère téléphoner à leur mère pour lui dire que Bill était à l'hôpital mais il refusa car il n'était pas maso et ne voulait pas subir les foudres de sa mère donc il enleva le pantalon. Coralie devait chanter mais à sont tour elle refusa car elle n'aimait pas sa voix. Donc son haut parti rejoindre le sol. Lola avait pour action de déshabiller Bill. Sur le coup elle hésita à cause des suçons mais elle ne voulait pas se dévêtir devant tous donc elle s'exécuta. Quand ce fut fait, il n'était plus qu'en boxer et tous purent admirer les magnifiques suçons qui ornaient son torse et ventre.

Quand Gustav revint, il se fit chambrer par tous, à cause du temps qu'il avait passé au téléphone mais aussi pour en savoir un peu plus sur ce qui avait était dit. Mais il resta mué comme une tombe au grand d'âme de tout le monde.

L'heure du repas approche à grande vitesse. Plus personne ne parlait. C'était leur dernier soir ici. Ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher tôt même si personne n'était fatigué car les garçons devaient partir à six heures trente le lendemain. Cela jeta un froid dans tout le groupe. Tom est Coralie se dirigèrent au car pendant que les autres allaient aux appartements.

En rentrant dans le car, Tom s'assit sur l'un des canapés et Coralie s'allongea posant sa tête sur ses jambes. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant un long moment sans parler. Ça ne servirait à rien.

Les G's, Mélanie, Bill et Lola discutèrent un peu avant de tous aller dormir.

* * *

Voilà, ce chapitre est fini, ainsi que l'histoire qui elle le sera bientôt. Mais pas avant quelques chapitres. De plus, il y a une suite, qui sera disponible de suite après la fin de celle-là. D'après des amies qui lisent et qui n'aiment pas spécialement le groupe, elles disent que la suite et plus intéressante et mieux écrite que celle-ci. Donc pour elle aussi j'aimerais bien avoir votre avis.

Donc à bientôt pour la suite.


	36. Chapter 36

Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui peut être intéressant pour ceux qui aiment bien avoir certains détails. Je ne suis pas très douée encore pour ce genre qui arrive, mais promis que je vais m'améliorer.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**Chapitre 36**

**POV Coralie**

On s'était tous séparé. Avec Tom on était resté au bus. Il était assit sur un canapé et moi je me suis allongée et j'ai mit ma tête sur ses cuisses. On resta dans cette position un long moment dans le silence. C'était apaisant, ce qu'on réussit à apprécier tous les deux.

Tom coupa se silence mais seulement en chuchotant.

- Tu veux aller te coucher ?

- Personnellement non mai si toi tu veux, on peut y aller.

- Au contraire je pète le feu, je pourrais même faire un marathon toute la nuit quitte à être HS demain. Puisque le trajet sera long, je pourrais dormir..

- Je veux bien te proposer un tout autre type de marathon. Je lui dis malicieusement.

- Il faut que tu dormes toi car il faudra que tu te lèves en même temps que nous. En plus tu as cours. Me répond-il.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi et les cours. Je tiendrai sans problème. Je lui dis en le regardant dans les yeux pour accentuer mes mots.

- Donc quel type de marathon tu proposes ?

- Le type que tu vas adorer.

Je me redresse et m'approche de lui pour lui faire comprendre ce à quoi je pensais. Je m'assois à califourchon sur ses genoux.

D'après ce que je remarque quand je descends ma main en dessous de son ventre, il avait tout à fait comprit ce à quoi je faisais allusion. Et quand il m'embrasse en collant son corps contre le mien, il était entièrement d'accord pour faire ce que je lui proposais.

**POV Général**

Coralie passe sa mains sous le T-shirt de Tom, prenant le temps de redécouvrir toutes les parties de son corps et pour ce les imprégner dans sa mémoire.

Lui faisait de même mais changea vite fait ses mains par sa bouche qui effleurait le visage de Coralie pendant qu'il lui enlevait les habits qui le gênaient. Coralie ne tarda pas à faire de même avec lui.

Les caresses, les baisés, tous les gestes de Tom étaient plus sensuels que les autres fois, aussi plus lent comme s'il ne voulait pas en perdre une miette.

Encore une fois, il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir laisser Coralie prendre d'initiatives.

Mais cette fois-ci, elle ne se laissa pas faire car elle aussi voulait lui donner du plaisir et qu'il se souvienne de cette nuit. Donc elle lui stoppe les mains ce qui lui vaut un regard interrogateur de la part de Tom, mais elle n'y prête pas attention et continue ce qu'elle avait commencé.

Cette fois, c'est elle qui embrasse toutes les parties de son corps en commençant par le visage. Elle lui mordille le lobe de l'oreille, puis descend tout le long de la mâchoire sans passer sur les lèvres qui pourtant étaient attirantes, surtout quand il se mordait la lèvre inférieure, ce qu'il était entrain de faire en ce moment. Il faisait ça pour ne laisser aucun son sortir.

Mais Coralie, elle au contraire, elle voulait l'entendre, entendre sa voix.

Elle effleure son cou et le sent frissonner ce qui lui indique qu'il ne devrait pas trop tarder.

Lui de son côté se laissait faire mais il avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir. Il ne voulait pas craquer comme ça.

Coralie passe au niveau des clavicules et remarque un nouveau point sensible de son amant car elle entend un tout petit bruit franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, mais même celui-ci était si bas que sur le coup on ne pouvait être sûr de l'avoir réellement entendu.

Ensuite vint le tour des pectoraux, puis le nombril où le bruit précédemment entendu se reproduisit mais un peu plus fort. Coralie commence à défaire la ceinture tout doucement et le pantalon de Tom descend de lui-même sur le sol. Tom s'en dégage d'un coup de pied rapide.

A partir de ce moment, Coralie ne peut que voir la bosse qui commence à déformer le boxer. Elle passe ses lèvres sur le boxer et cette fois-ci, Tom ne peut s'empêcher de gémir sans retenue. Rien que pour voir la réaction de son amant, Coralie ne s'y attarde pas et commence à remonter.

- Coralie… Grogna-t-il.

- On n'est pas pressé, on a toute la nuit.

- Oui mais si tu continus, tu vas me tuer. Je ne vais pas pouvoir attendre plus.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je te promets qu'avant la fin de la nuit tu y auras droit.

- Oui, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser faire et le faire qu'une seule fois.

A la suite de ses mots, Tom plaque Coralie contre l'un des murs emprisonnant ses bras avec une seule main pendant que l'autre défaisait habilement le pantalon de Coralie qui parti rejoindre le sol.

Il s'empara de ses lèvre goulûment en collant leur corps l'un contre l'autre avant de commencer un léger mouvement du bassin qui arracha à Coralie quelques gémissements qui furent étouffés par les baisers. Il lui lâcha enfin les bras qui étaient au dessus de sa tête et qu'elle empressa de mettre derrière la nuque pour accentuer les baisers et pouvoir la caresser, pendant que l'autre se pose sur les fesses pour coller encore plus leur bassin. Ils avaient arrêté de s'embrasser, maintenant ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux, le désir toujours présent, se jaugeant.

Sans ajouter de mots, Coralie pousse Tom avant de lui prendre la main et de le faire s'allonger sur une couchette ne faisant même pas attention à qui elle appartenait. Tom s'était un peu redressé sur ses coudes pour voir ce que Coralie lui faisait. Elle se positionne à califourchon sur lui avant de l'embrasser.

- Laisse toi faire. Elle lui chuchote au creux de l'oreille.

Elle descend en léchant tout son corps en accentuant au niveau des clavicules et du nombril. Cette fois, au lieu de s'arrêter après avoir embrassé l'entre jambe de son amant à travers le tissus du boxer. Elle passe sa main en dessous du vêtement pour libérer sa verge en enlevant par la même occasion le fin tissus qui la gênait.

Elle commence par l'embrasser. Quand elle passe la langue sur son gland, il ne peut retenir un gémissement. Elle lèche tout autour, souffle dessus avant de le prendre à pleine bouche et de commencer un lent mouvement de va et vien.

Tom submergé par le plaisir ne tien plus sur ses coudes et s'allonge complètement sur la couchette.

- Hm… Ha…

Tom ne peut pas se retenir d'exprimer son plaisir, ce qui amuse Coralie car elle a réussi et accélère le mouvement.

- Hm…

Elle relève la tête pour voir l'expression de Tom et remarque qu'il a tellement les doigts crispés sur les draps qu'il en a les phalanges qui sont blanche et ses yeux sont fermés. Elle continue tout en regardant les mimiques de son visage.

- Hm… pu… puce a… arrête je vais… HAAA !

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'il se libéra dans un râle rauque. Coralie eu juste le temps de se retirer qu'elle reçut toute la semence sur sa main qui tenait toujours l'érection de Tom.

Il reprit difficilement son souffle pendant qu'elle remonte tout le long de son corps qu'elle couvre de baisers et de mordillements avant de s'emparer des lèvres de son homme.

- Alors, déjà fatigué ? Elle lui demande.

- Tu vas voir qui va être le plus fatigué des deux. Lui affirme-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Il la fit basculer sur le côté pour échanger les rôles et se positionne au dessus d'elle en entreprenant de dégrafer son soutien-gorge avec une main habile en l'embrassant au niveau du nombril et de continuer sa descente et d'ôter son dernier tissus.

Il commence par lécher doucement et Coralie se cambre quand il la pénètre avec un doigt.

La sueur perlait sur les tempes de Tom sous l'effort qu'il faisait pour ne pas précipiter les choses.

- Tom ! Le supplie-t-elle quand celui-ci eut entré un autre doigt. Viens Tom !

- T'es si pressée que ça ?

Il était tellement adroit de ses doigts, qu'il ne fallut pas longtemps à Coralie pour venir, ce qu'il lui fit remarquer pour la taquiner.

Tout de même, il ne perdit pas le fil, ne lui laissant pas trop le temps de reprendre ses esprits, il remplaça ses doigts par sa verge qui était de nouveau en érection.

Elle ne put empêcher un hoquet de surprise quand il la pénétra doucement car il sait qu'elle est toujours un peu crispé à ce moment là à cause de ce qui lui était arrivé quand elle était petite. Ses doigts se crispèrent dans sur les omoplates de son amant.

Tom sentit une chaleur dans son bas ventre ce qui lui arracha un cri de satisfaction.

Il commence par un lent mouvement du bassin pendant qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou y laissant sa marque, ce qui permis à son amante de se décrisper un peu.

Coralie enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Tom pour atténuer ses gémissements qu'elle n'arrivait pas à retenir. Lui au contraire laissait libre court à son plaisir. Quand elle le regarde, il avait les yeux brouillés par le plaisir. Ses mouvements s'accélérèrent, Coralie n'arriverait plus à se retenir à cette cadence.

Lui enfouit son visage dans le cou de Coralie ou elle pouvait sentir le souffle chaud et saccadé de son homme, ainsi que ses gémissements.

Les mouvements de Tom étaient de plus en plus rapides, secs, la pénétrant plus fortement.

- Tom… Hm…

- Je… t'aime Coralie. Dit-il dans un râle quand son corps se tend.

Le corps de Coralie se cambre quand à son tour elle vient.

* * *

Et voilà, envore un chapitre de fini. Pour ceux que cela intéresse, il n'en reste que deux après celui-là avant d'avoir une nouvelle fic.

J'espère que ce chapitre ci vous a plut, donc laisser une petite review please.

Tchüss !!!!


	37. Chapter 37

Donc voilà, avant dernier chapitre. C'est bientôt la fin. C'est triste, tout comme ce nouveau chapitre.

Je suis désolé du retard, mais comme beaucoup, je suis partie en vacances et on va dire que internet aussi vu que je ne l'avais pas.

Je ne vais pas vous embêter encore plus donc bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 37**

**POV Tom**

On n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et on avait bien tenu le marathon même si vers la fin c'était plus dur. Depuis une demie heure, Coralie évitait de me regarder pendant qu'elle rassemblait ses affaires. Je la comprenais car on n'allait pas trop tarder à partir. Les autres et Bill n'étaient pas encore apparus ce qui ne m'étonna pas et m'arrangea car je pouvais rester un peu plus en la présence de Coralie.

En parlant d'elle, elle passa une énième fois devant moi mais elle ne réussit pas à aller plus loin car elle fut emprisonnée dans mes bras et l'enlace en l'approchant de moi pour qu'elle vienne sur mes genoux. A mon grand étonnement, elle ne broncha pas enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou pour me cacher ses larmes. Je lui caresse le dos et la nuque pour la calmer.

- Chut… calme toi. Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer.

- Je sais mais ça sort tout seul, je n'arrive pas à les retenir. Je ne veux pas que tu partes alors que je sais pertinemment que tu n'as pas le choix.

- Moi aussi je ne veux pas partir, je ne veux pas être éloigné de toi, ça va être dur. Je te promets de t'appeler tous les jours quand tu sors de cours, quand tu as étude ou même dès que tu le veux.

Elle reste un bon moment dans mes bras jusqu'à ce qu'on entende frapper à la porte. Sur le coup aucun de nous deux ne bougea ne voulant pas se séparer, mais comme celui qui tambourinait continué en tapant de plus en plus fort, elle partie leur ouvrir et le silence que l'on appréciait tant partie en une seconde, remplacé par la voix de mon frère qui devait parler avec le chauffeur. Leur discution tournait autour du fait que David voulait que l'on soit de retour le plus vite possible et de préférence en un seul morceau.

Georg et Gustav posèrent leurs affaires sur leur lit avant de ressortir pour rejoindre les filles. Je fis de même en prenant un de mes T-shirt. Au dehors, seul les filles étaient là avec le reste du groupe. Le chauffeur avait du partir pour démarrer le car. Ce qui se certifia quand j'entendis le vrombissement du moteur.

Mélanie était dans les bras de Georg et ils s'embrassaient. Gustav serrait Lola dans ses bras tandis que mon frère… tient, où il est celui là. J'ai trouvé, il discutait avec Coralie. Me demandant de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler, je me rapproche d'eux mais quand ils m'aperçoivent ils se taisent.

- Je dérange peut-être. Je leur demande.

- Non, on avait fini. Déclare Bill ? T'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te la piquer. J'ai peur de ta réaction et encore plus de celle de Lola.

- Ouais, ouais. Je leur dis distraitement.

Coralie me prend la main et m'emmène un peu à l'écart.

- Pas trop longtemps car si tu veux le retrouver vivant, il va pas falloir tarder.

- Promis, juste deux secondes. Lui déclare Coralie.

On s'arrête sous deux sapins. Je la regarde attendant ce qu'elle me voulait. Mais elle ne parle pas et passe ses mains derrière son cou. Elle défit on collier où il y avait son signe du verseau et celui chinois du dragon. Je me doutais qu'elle voulait me les donner donc j'allais répliquer mais n'eux pas le temps de sortir un seul mot qu'elle parle en même temps qu'elle me le passait autour du cou.

- Je te le donne jusqu'à ce qu'on se revoit et que je puisse t'offrir quelques chose de plus personnel pour que tu ne m'oublies pas.

En voyant la tête que je faisais, elle ajouta.

- Mais si tu ne veux pas le porter, je ne t'oblige pas mais je veux que tu l'ais avec toi. Depuis que je l'ai, il m'a porté bonheur donc je veux qu'à toi aussi il porte bonheur.

- Non, je veux le porter. En plus ça prouvera que je t'appartiens. Mais je sais que tu y tiens énormément. En plus, comme tu dis il t'as toujours porté bonheur.

- J'y tiens mais pas autant qu'à toi et comme je t'ai dit, je veux qu'il te porte chance à toi aussi.

- Je te promets de le garder précieusement et de te le rendre mais tu n'es pas obligé de m'offrir quelque chose à la place.

Elle n'ajouta pas de mots car elle savait que ça ne servirait à rien et je finis d'accroche son collier autour de mon cou. Je lui tends mon T-shirt que j'avais prit dans le bus. Elle ne bougea pas ne comprenant pas trop.

- Tien, c'est pour toi. C'est pour que tu ais toi aussi quelque chose de moi. Vu comme il est grand, tu ne le portera peut-être pas mais tu l'aura prêt de toi. Et je te donne ça aussi.

Je lui mets ma gourmette autour du poignet qui n'était pas plus épais que le mien et je lui tends une lettre.

- Tu me le rendras quand tu ne voudras plus de moi. Je t'interdis de lire ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur de l'enveloppe avant ton anniversaire. C'est la deuxième fois que j'en fais une mais cette fois, mon frère n'y a pas retouché.

Elle se jette dans mes bras avant de m'embrasser. Nous ne voulions pas nous lâcher mais Bill arrive avec encore une fois une de ses répliques à deux balles.

- Bon Coralie, lâche mon frère, on en a encore un tout petit peu besoin comme guitariste vu qu'on a encore trouvé personne pour le remplacer.

- Très marrant PETIT frère. Mais je pense qu'il va falloir bientôt changer de chanteur aussi si tu continus comme ça. Par contre, celui là devra chanter juste même s'il a un problème avec les oreillettes car je crois que je vais être fils unique si tu continus dans ce sens là.

- Tu n'oserais pas ?! S'inquiéta Bill en voyant mon air sérieux et un sourire sadique se dessiner sur mon visage.

- T'es sûr que t'es mon jumeau, sinon se serait mal me connaître.

On se mit à rire. C'était le seul moyen de faire baisser la tension que l'on avait trouvé depuis que Bill était arrivé.

Quand on se calme, on retourne au car. Le chauffeur commençait à s'impatienter donc on finit les embrassades.

Gus fut le premier à monter, suivit de peu par Georg. Par contre avec Bill c'était plus dur car que ce soit les filles ou nous, on ne voulait pas se lâcher. Lola arrivait à retenir ces larmes mais Coralie non, ce qui me fit le plus mal car moi aussi j'avais déjà du mal à les retenir donc la voir pleurer c'était encore pire. Bill arrive à se détacher et commence à rentrer dans le bus mais moi je ne voulais pas laisser Coralie ici.

Quand mon frère remarque mon manque de mouvement, il revient vers moi et me prend par le bras pour que je réagisse.

Donc je me détache de Coralie mais j'ai du mal à la regarder sinon je sais que je vais craquer devant elle et je ne voulais pas qu'elle ai plus de peine.

Je l'embrasse une dernière fois avant d'aller à contre cœur au car.

Celui-ci se met en route dès que la porte se ferme m'éloignant de plus en plus de mon amour et c'est dur d'être séparé d'elle-même si ça ne fait que depuis une semaine que je la connais. Mais pour moi, c'est comme si je la connaissais depuis toujours.

Maintenant je ne la vois plus, on est sortit du lycée et mes larmes ne s'arrêtent pas de couler à présent. Je m'allonge sur ma couchette tournant le dos à tous pour qu'ils ne voient pas ma faiblesse car je n'ai jamais pleuré devant eux sauf mon frère bien sûr. Terrassé par la fatigue et mes larmes je ne mets pas longtemps à m'endormir.

**POV Coralie**

Ça y est, ils sont partis. Je sentais mes jambes qui tremblaient, j'avais du mal à tenir debout mais il ne fallait pas que je flanche car j'avais déjà trop laissé mes larmes couler. Quelque chose en moi c'était brisé et je savais que le plus dur restait à venir.

Pendant que Tom était là, quand il me disait qu'il appellerait tout le temps je le croyais, mais maintenant qu'il est loin, comment être sûr qu'il va le faire. J'avais plein d'incertitudes malgré que je lui faisais confiance, et ce que Bill m'avait dit tout à l'heure.

_**Flash back**_

- Coralie, il faut que je te parle avant que l'on parte.

Je suis Bill un peu à l'écart vu que Tom n'était toujours pas sortie du bus. Quand on s'arrête, j'attends patiemment qu'il me parle.

- Je voulais te parler de Tom.

- Je m'en doutais.

- Oui, mais aussi de votre relation.

- Ah…

- Le truc, c'est que tu sais qu Universal veut faire croire que Tom est un chaud lapin. Ils vont toujours vouloir qu'il garde cette réputation, donc pendant les interviews il risque d'y avoir des photos de soirées… Bon tu vois. Donc je veux que tu fasses confiance à mon frère, que tu ne crois pas tout ce qu'on raconte sur lui, au contraire.

- Oui je te le promets de lui faire confiance, mais c'est que je ne sais pas s'il a une bonne mémoire.

- ………

En voyant la tête qu'il faisait, je compris qu'il n'avais pas tout comprit, donc je fini de dire le fond de a pensée.

- Il m'a dit qu'il prendrait de mes nouvelles tous les jours, mais déjà avec le planning que vous risquez d'avoir, comment savoir s'il ne va pas m'oublier dès qu'il trouvera une autre fille qui lui plait.

- Il va vraiment falloir que tu lui fasses confiance car on t'as déjà dit que ça réputation était surfaite et ensuite ça m'étonnerai qu'il t'oublie vite car premièrement il n'a jamais aimé quelqu'un comme il t'aime, deuxièmement avec moi comme jumeau ça m'étonnerai aussi car je te promets d'être là pour le lui rappeler.

- Heureusement que tu es là. Je ne sais pas comment te remercier.

- Moi je sais. Occupe toi de Lola, de ta santé et fais confiance à mon frère. Il accentua ses mots en touchant mon ventre à l'endroit de ma plaie. Et de me téléphoner dès que ça ne va pas ou que mon frère te fait du mal.

Avant que je puisse dire autre chose, Tom nous interrompt.

- Je dérange. Demande Tom.

Bill lui répondit par la négation et déconna. Moi je me dis qu'il fallait que je parle un peu avec lui donc je lui prends la main et on va un peu plus loin.

_**Fin du Flash back**_

Le car était déjà en dehors de notre champ de vision. J'avais toujours le T-shirt et l'enveloppe de Tom dans la main. Je voulais lui faire confiance donc comme promis je n'ouvrirai pas la lettre avant mon anniversaire. Avec les filles, on retourne à l'internat pour nous préparer et commencer une nouvelle semaine sans le groupe cette fois-ci, faire face à toutes les questions qu'on allait certainement nous poser, mais aussi à l'absence de mon amour.

* * *

Et vi, un nouveau chapitre de terminé. Le prochain et le dernier, mais ce n'est pas vraiment la fin parce qu'il y a une autre fic qui suis celle-la et dont pour le moment il n'y a que 16 chapitres d'écris.

Tchuss et à bientôt.


	38. Chapter 38

Ça y est, c'est le dernier chapitre de cette fic, qui aura duré un bon moment. J'espère qu'elle a plu à quelqu'un au moins vu le peu de reviews que j'ai eu par rapport au nombre de visite.

Donc, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 38**

**POV Bill**

A peine parti, Tom s'était dirigé vers son lit et nous tourna le dos. Il ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir mais juste avant qu'il se couche, je crus apercevoir des larmes sur sa joue. J'avais raison d'avoir dit à Coralie qu'il l'aimait énormément et qu'il n'allait pas l'oublier de si tôt.

Par contre Lola me manquait déjà, mais je devais tenir le coup pour montrer à Tom que j'étais là. Avec Lola, on ne s'était pas couché tôt mais personnellement je n'étais pas fatigué. Je lui envoie un message pour lui donner des nouvelles de mon côté et en avoir du leur.

_"Kiku puce. Tu me mank Djà énormémen. Ici lé G's jou à la consol, Tom C éfondré 2 fatig é si G bi1 vu il a pleré mé ne di ri1 à Coco. Moi je tenvoi un msg, je ne s8 pa fatigué. É vs de votre côT. Gro bsx tu me mank. B"_

Je ne reçus pas de réponse ni d'accusé de suite car je n'avais plus de réseau. Au bout d'un quart d'heure les G's décident de se coucher. Moi je prends un magasine que je me mets à feuilleter jusqu'à ce que mon portable sonne.

_"Toi oci tu me mank bcp. Mélani é trist mé fé tt pr ne pa le montré. Corali a pleré oci mé L C calmé. L a D cern pa pocible /s lé yx é ne parl + dep8 votre Dpar. Moi G pa craké mé je ve ke tu soi là. Ça ne m'étone pa ke Tom é craké car il a bo fèr le mec for, il na pa un cœur 2 glace com il ve le montré. JTM. Lola"_

Elle avait bien cerné mon frère en une seule semaine ce qui me fit rire. Je retourne dans la contemplation de mon magasine mais au bout d'un moment alors que je commençais à somnoler, Tom se lève. Il me fit sursauter quand je vis la tête qu'il avait. Il avait des poches pas possibles sous les yeux qui eux étaient rouges. Maintenant j'étais sûr qu'il avait pleuré.

Il s'avachit comme à son habitude sur la banquette en face de moi. Il me regarde feuilleter les pages mais cette fois-ci, c'était un dossier que David nous avait demandé de lire pendant notre absence. Il commençait à m'agacer de me regarder de cette façon donc je ferme le dossier et le regarde droit dans les yeux où j'y vis de la tristesse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je… tu crois que la maison de disque va réagir comment par rapport à nos relations ?

- Bonne question, merci de l'avoir posé. Ça m'étonnerais que ça leur plaise, ils vont sûrement dire que les filles sont loin donc on va les oublier à partir du moment où pleins d'autres vont se jeter dans nos bras. Et je sais ce que tu sous entends, ils continueront de nous obliger à dire que tu couches avec la première venue et que moi je suis entre guillemet gai.

- Tu crois qu'ils vont réagir comment si on ne les écoute pas ?

- T'as de ces questions, je ne suis pas dans leur tête. Mais je pense que ça risque d'être mauvais pour nous si on en parle en interview. Ça peut mal tourner pour les filles en plus. Et je ne veux pas qu'il leur arrive quoi que se soit surtout à cause de nos caprices.

- Hum, t'as raison.

Un silence s'installe pendant lequel on se regarde. On n'avait pas toujours besoin de paroles pour se comprendre mais il voulut me dire ce qu'il ressentait alors que je le savais puisque c'est la même chose pour moi.

- Elle me manque.

- Je sais. Moi aussi, Lola me manque.

- Il n'y a pas que ça. J'ai peur… j'ai peur pour notre avenir, pour tout ce qui nous concerne, je ne sais pas quand je vais la revoir. Comment je vais faire si je tombe amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre…

Le ton qu'il employait ne faisait que monter mais ses derniers mots se brisèrent dans ses sanglots. Il était crevé et ça se voyait.

Je me lève pour me mettre sur ses genoux et le prends dans mes bras. Il avait mit son visage dans ses mains pour pas que je le vois mais quand je passe une main derrière sa nuque pour le rapprocher de moi, il m'agrippe dans le dos par le T-shirt.

- J'ai peur, je ne veux pas la perdre. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais devenir si ça devait arriver.

Ça me faisait mal de le voir dans cet état. C'était la première fois que je le voyais comme ça, qu'il craquait de cette façon et ça faisait des années que je ne l'avais pas vu pleurer de tristesse. D'habitude c'est lui qui me prend dans ses bras quand je ne vais pas bien donc ça me faisait drôle que les rôles soient inversés. Je fis ce que lui me faisait toujours pour m'apaiser en espérant que ça marche aussi avec lui.

Je laisse ma main qui est dans dos et l'autre je la place à la base de ses cheveux et je commence à le masser à ce niveau là.

Au fur est à mesure, ses sanglots s'atténuent ainsi que ses larmes. Quand il fut totalement calmé, je me détache de lui pour lui parler mais en voyant la tête qu'il fait et les yeux qu'il a, je l'oblige à retourner se coucher.

- T'as vu dans quel état tu es ? Va dormir, tu en as vraiment besoin !

- Tu t'es regardé au moins, t'es pas beaucoup mieux.

- T'inquiète pas pour moi pour une fois. Je vais y aller une fois que j'aurais enlevé mon T-shirt que tu viens de tremper.

Je réussis enfin à avoir un sourire de sa part, ce qui me rassure enfin. Il se lève sans que je m'en rende compte et faillit finir par terre. Heureusement qu'il y avait la table à côté pour que je puisse me rattraper. Quand il se couche enfin, j'attends qu'il s'endorme pour changer qu'en même mon haut et faire de même.

Il faudra vraiment que l'on parle avec David et le reste du groupe sur cette semaine et sur l'avenir de nos carrières et nos relations.

J'eu du mal à m'endormir mais quand je réussis enfin, une superbe image reste gravée dans ma tête. Celle de Lola.

**POV Lola**

Les garçons étaient partis, ça faisait un vide incroyable. Bill m'avait envoyé un message et comme promis je n'avais pas dit à Coralie dans quel état était Tom car elle n'allait guère mieux. Elle s'était renfermée sur elle-même, ne parlait plus, avait le regard vide.

La journée ne fut pas une partie de plaisir car on commençait par le sport. Coralie étant dispensée put se reposer ce qui était bien car elle était crevée. Moi à la place de la tranquillité je du faire face à toutes les questions ; comme comment sont les gars vu qu'elles ne les connaissent pas et qu'elles ne les ont quasiment pas vu sauf le jeudi soir au self, il y avait une rumeur comme quoi on sortait avec les membres du groupe donc j'avais dû répondre par la négation car on ne sait jamais si y en pas qui essaieraient de vendre l'info à des magasines. Il y eut aussi les questions sur ce qu'avait Coralie au ventre. Par contre la question sur si on sort avec les gars revient tout le temps car elles ne nous croient pas quand on leur dit que non ce qui est vrai mais bon… On leur disait qu'on était juste des amis, qu'ils nous considéraient comme leurs sœurs, qu'il n'y avait rien de plus entre nous et que pour savoir ce qu'avait Coralie, c'était directement à elle qu'il fallait demander.

Si, il y avait aussi pourquoi Christel était partie en milieu de semaine et pourquoi elle n'était toujours pas là alors que les routes sont dégagées.

Après le sport, on avait la mère Calle avec ses odeurs. Coralie dormait toujours quand on arriva.

- Elle a dormit pendant les deux heures, elle n'a même pas voulue me parler quand on est arrivé dans la salle. Elle a vissé ses écouteurs et s'est endormie. Nous annonce Nj.

Il faut qu'en même la réveiller, mais comme les filles connaissent le caractère de Coralie si on la réveille, c'est moi qui doit m'y coller. Donc je le fais tout en douceur me souvenant des fois où j'ai dérangé Coralie dans la semaine quand je voulais la réveiller et qu'en fait elle l'était déjà.

Les autres continuent de travailler sur leurs projets et la prof. Quand Coralie est réveillée, elle vient nous voir pour savoir comment ça c'était passé.

On lui parla du concert, de la semaine, de ce qu'on leur avait fait visiter, qu'ils étaient intéressés pour faire un concert au Zénith de Limoges et qu'ils étaient bien repartis. Mais aussi qu'ils nous tiendraient au courant quand ils seraient arrivés en Allemagne et qu'ils nous avaient promit de garder contact avec nous.

Ce qui "est normal" vu qu'on est très très proche ce qu'on omis de dire, ainsi que la bagarre au concert, les jeux que l'on avait fait et qu'on avait bu.

Quand elle nous laissa enfin un peu d'air pur, tous se jetèrent sur Coralie pour avoir les réponses aux mêmes questions de tout à l'heure.

Au début elle ne parla pas, car elle n'était pas d'humeur et pas totalement réveillé donc heureusement ils lâchèrent prise pour le moment.

Le midi elle ne voulue pas manger avec les filles de d'habitude prétextant qu'elle n'avait pas faim. Je savais que ce n'était pas vrai mais vu comme elle est têtue personne n'insista et elle resta seule dans la salle de cours jusqu'à ce qu'on reprenne les cours. Malheureusement on avait étude et les filles revinrent à la charge.

Sachant que personne ne la lâcherais tant qu'elle n'aura pas parlé, elle leur expliqua ce qui c'était passé le mercredi soir après le concert mais pas les raisons. Quand les filles furent au courant, elles se mirent à rire car la fille que Coralie avait frappé était repartie chez elle et qu'elle risquait d'être renvoyée ainsi que les autres qui étaient au concert et qui l'avaient agressé. Heureusement pour elle, elle ne fut pas convoquée à l'infirmerie pour ses blessures car elle aurait du expliquer pourquoi elle n'était pas venue plus tôt et qui l'avait recousus. Elle reconfirma aussi qu'aucune de nous n'était avec aucun des garçons du groupe.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa tranquillement. Dès que les filles avaient lâché Coralie, celle-ci se renferma encore une fois sur elle-même. Ce qui m'inquiétais car j'appréhendais le reste des jours jusqu'à ce qu'on les revoit où si un jour Tom ne veux plus d'elle. Je promets que ce jour là je vais le voir et lui casse la figure même si connaissant Bill il risque de lui avoir fait avant moi. Donc j'irais le chercher en enfer pour l'y renvoyer moi-même s'il le faut.

Après la sonnerie indiquant la fin des cours, Coralie rangea ses affaires jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit interrompue par son portable qui vibra sur la table. Elle regarde le numéro que je n'arrive pas à voir mais quand j'aperçois l'expression de son visage je comprends de suite et me rassure car elle sourie pour la première fois de la journée.

Je voulue la chambrer un peu mais je n'eux pas le temps car le mien fit de même.

"Ils s'étaient fais passer le mot ou quoi ?"

Je sors vite de la salle pour ne pas être dérangée par les autres et une fois dehors, je décroche.

- Comment tu vas ?

- Bien et toi ? Me demande Bill.

Dire que j'étais contente était un euphémisme. J'étais aux anges avec mon ange personnel.

- Moi la forme. Tu me manques. Sinon pas trop dure le trajet ?

- Toi aussi tu me manques énormément. Tranquille le trajet au début car il a fallut que je réconforte mon frère qui est je ne sais pas où et ce qu'il fait en ce moment.

- Moi je peux pas te dire où il est mais je sais ce qu'il fait en ce moment car Coralie qui n'avait pas le sourire de la journée, elle est sortie comme une voleuse de la classe quand son portable a sonné.

- Ok au moins il a réussit à tenir.

- De quoi il a réussit à tenir ?

- En fait, il voulait l'appeler toute la journée mais il a fallut que je le retienne car il l'aurait appelé pendant que vous étiez en cours. Donc pendant un moment j'avais réussi à cacher son portable mais comme il est joueur il a cherché partout sur moi pour le trouver. Après il a fallut que je lui explique qu'il ne pouvait pas téléphoner à n'importe qu'elle heure pour pas que vous ayez de problèmes.

- Tu l'avais caché où le portable. Juste par curiosité. Je demande avec hésitation connaissant je pense la réponse.

- Entre le boxer et le pantalon. Et je peux t'assurer que c'est pas confortable surtout quand il faut que tu t'assois.

- Il est carrément allé fouiller dans ton pantalon pour un téléphone ?

- Et oui… Sinon on est arrivé en un seul morceau malgré le nombre de fois où j'ai failli tomber de ma couchette dans les virages. Ensuite on est allé directement à la maison de disque pour s'excuser de l'argent qu'on leur a fait perdre mais que ce n'était pas de notre faute. Ils nous ont demandé ce qu'on avait fait donc on a parlé de tout sauf de l'alcool, de la baston et pour le moment des couples. Je pense que le mieux sera quand on aura assez travaillé pour rattraper notre retard. Là on est chez notre mère depuis un petit moment. Et de ton côté.

- Ici, la journée a été très longue avec toutes les questions surtout sur nos possible relations avec vous. Il y a déjà des rumeurs dans le lycée pour ça. Donc on s'est dit que pour que personne des deux côtés n'ait de problèmes avec les médias on dirait qu'il n'y avait rien. Coralie a parlé seulement pour dire ce qui c'était passé le soir du concert et nous aussi on n'a pas parlé de certains sujets.

- Il a fallut que je parle à Tom du 27 janvier pour le consoler. Il m'a engueulé car je ne lui en avais pas parlé plus tôt et après il allait un peu mieux sachant quand il pourrait revoir Coralie si tout se passe bien.

On continue de parler pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que je doive aller manger mais il me rappela plus tard jusqu'à pas d'heure. Céline dans la chambre était contente pour nous que l'on soit casé mais le problème c'est qu'avec Coralie et moi au téléphone une bonne partie de la soirée, elle eu du mal à travailler et dormir. Donc avec Coralie on lui promit de se cotiser pour lui acheter des boules quies.

**POV Tom**

Bill avait essayé de me réconforter. Même s'il n'avait pas trop réussit, il m'avait au moins détendu. Il m'obligea à aller me coucher. J'avais beau être fatigué, je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir. Je sentais que mon frère attendais que je sombre dans le pays des rêves pour aller à son tour dormir. Mais comme je n'y arrivais, je régularise ma respiration et attends à mon tour que lui s'endorme pour me lever.

Je me dirige dans la salle de bain pour me regarder. Quand je me vois dans le miroir, je comprends que mon frère ait été surprit en me voyant. Je me passe un cou d'eau sur le visage et retourne me coucher mais cette fois pas dans mon lit mais rejoint Bill dans le sien comme quand on était petit ou que lui venait dans ma couchette le soir après certains concerts.

J'arrive devant, mais sur le cou, j'hésite à le déranger car je sais que je risque de le réveiller. Pour ne pas le déranger, je commence à repartir vers ma couchette mais la voix endormie de Bill m'arrête.

- Aller vient idiot.

Je me retourne pour voir qu'il avait gardé les yeux fermés. Sur le coup, je croyais avoir rêvé mais il se recule contre le mur pour me laisser de la place et soulève la couette pour m'inviter à venir. Je m'y installe et il lâche sa couverture. Je m'installe plus confortablement contre lui et il resserre ses bras autour de moi.

- Merci.

- Laisse tomber. Je m'en doutais de toute façon.

Je cale ma tête contre son torse et c'est dans cette position que je réussis enfin à m'endormir.

Plus tard je me réveille de nouveau. J'étais toujours contre mon frère mais lui dormais toujours. Je me lève en douceur pour ne pas le réveiller encore une fois et me dirige dans le salon et je prends dans l'un des placards des cookies.

Je m'assois mais ne touche pas à la boîte. Je rêvassais dans mon coin. Je ne fis même pas attention que les G's s'étaient levés et installés à la console.

Je vais les rejoindre et je mets une raclée à Georg à une course de voiture jusqu'à ce que tous les trois on se retourne en entendant gueuler à travers tout le car ne comprenant pas, on se remet à jouer jusqu'à ce que le car prenne encore une fois un virage un peu sèchement et on voit Bill se diriger dangereusement vers le bord du lit, se rattraper au dernier moment et encore une fois entendre râler mon cher frère après le chauffeur.

Nous nous mettons à rire face à ce spectacle et mon jumeau se décide enfin à se lever.

Comme il était midi nous cherchons du Nutella et des gâteaux dans le placard car le chauffeur avait pour ordre de ne pas s'arrêter pour manger pour que l'on puisse arriver le plus tôt possible en Allemagne.

Le trajet se passe sans encombre. Je voulais appeler Coralie mais Bill me prend le portable des mains au moment où je le porte à mon oreille.

- Rends moi ça !

- S'il te plait on dit.

- Tu vas pas commencer à me pomper l'air ! Donne moi ça maintenant S'IL TE PLAIT !!!

- Sois moins agressif et on verra.

- Tu me soules. Rend moi ça tout de suite.

- T'as vu l'heure qu'il est, elle est en cours à cette heure-ci.

- Je peux au moins lui envoyer un message au moins.

- Non, si son portable sonne et qu'elle se le fait confisquer. Comment tu feras pour l'avoir au téléphone ?

- J'appellerais sur celui de Lola.

- Là tu rêves un peu beaucoup mon grand. Et moi je ferais comment pour appeler Lola ?

- ….

Il pose le téléphone sur la table et quand il voit que je saute quasiment dessus pour le récupérer, il l'attrape et cours s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Je me jette sur la porte mais il l'a déjà fermé à clé.

- Sors de là et rend moi mon putain de portable.

J'entends du bruit mais il ne répond pas.

Je laisse tomber et attends patiemment qu'il ressorte de la salle de bain.

- T'en as fait quoi de mon téléphone ?

- Quelque part ou tu n'iras pas le chercher.

Il retourne s'asseoir pendant que je rentre dans la pièce où il se trouvait et fouille partout. Comme je ne trouve pas mon bien, je retourne le voir et remarque qu'il est assit d'une drôle de façon.

- Lève toi frérot.

- Et pourquoi faire ?

Je lui prends le bras et l'oblige à se lever. Là j'ouvre son pantalon et vais chercher mon cellulaire que je retrouve entre son boxer et pantalon. Je me dis qu'en fait ça pouvais servir d'avoir des pantalons serrés.

- P'tit con et obsédé.

- Non, grand con, obsédé peut-être, mais je récupère simplement mes affaire. Ne t'inquiète pas je n'en ai pas profité pour te tripoter sinon je pense qu'on t'aurais entendu encore une fois crier.

Bill passa une bonne partie de l'après-midi à m'expliquer que je ne pouvais pas appelé Coralie à n'importe quelle heure. Pour me calmer, il m'annonce la prochaine fois où je pourrais voir ma puce ce qui fait que je m'énerve car il ne m'avait rien dit à moi son jumeau.

On arrive assez tôt à la maison de disque. On leur explique tout notre séjour et évitant certains détails.

Plus tard on rentre chez nous où nous sommes accueillis par notre mère qui faillit nous étouffer en nous serrant dans ses bras. On monte ranger nos affaires et quand j'ai fini et que je vois qu'il est 17h25, je sors de la maison et cinq minutes après j'entends enfin la voix de ma chérie. On reste pendant des heures au téléphone à parler de tout et de rien. J'étais vraiment bien. A des moments, nous restons plusieurs minutes sans parler, à écouter simplement la respiration de l'autre. On raccroche le temps que nous prenions chacun notre douche mais dès qu'on a finit, on reprend le téléphone et nous nous endormons avec toujours en communication.

**POV Coralie**

J'en avais réellement marre de cette journée pourrie. Les premières heures de cours j'avais dormis mais Lola m'a réveillé pour le cours de la Calle où elle nous a posé des questions sur la semaine passée. Ensuite les filles de la classe ont voulu en savoir plus sur le jeudi du concert, mais comme je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur pour parler elles le comprirent et me laissèrent. Quand vint l'heure pour aller manger je n'y vais pas. Je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur. Tout le monde sort de la classe et moi je prends mon baladeur et visse les écouteurs dans mes oreilles.

Je me demandais où étaient les garçons en ce moment. S'ils mangeaient, s'ils jouaient à la console. Je ne reçus aucun message, ni appel de la part de Tom. Je l'avais bien dis qu'il m'oublierait aussi facilement. Même Bill ne m'avait rien envoyé. Je ne pouvais qu'en même pas lui téléphoner pour lui dire que son frère m'avait déjà oublié. Je prends une feuille et me mets à dessiner ce qui me passe par l'esprit. Au bout d'un moment, je regarde le croquis et je suis surprise de voir que c'est Tom que j'ai dessiné sur la feuille. Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit lui que je dessine ?

Je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir que la cloche de la reprise des cours retentie, donc je range vite le dessin dans mon sac et fais comme si de rien n'était.

Pour mon plus grand malheur, nous n'avions pas cours en ce début d'après-midi et les filles qui voulaient avoir des réponses à leurs questions reviennent à la charge. Cette fois pour pouvoir être enfin tranquille, je leur explique tout ce qui c'est passé en évitant le pourquoi ça c'est passé comme ça et pourquoi elles s'en sont prise à moi, je leur dis que nous ne sommes avec aucun des gars du groupe. Elles par contre m'annoncent que celles qui m'ont agressé sont exclues du lycée.

L'après-midi fut longue. Tom me manquait. Quand il était là je me sentais bien, apaisée. Tout de lui me manquait, ses mains, son regard, son odeur, sa présence réconfortante, nos silences.

Après la sonnerie, j'avais prévue d'aller au CDI pour tchater avec des amis de Limoges, ne pas aller manger et surtout pour éviter toutes questions en rapport avec le groupe.

La sonnerie retentie enfin, je range mes affaires dans mon sac quand mon portable se met à vibrer sur la table. Au début je n'y porte aucune attention mais quand je remarque que c'est un appel, je regarde la présentation du numéro et là je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Je m'empresse de sortir avant que quelqu'un comme Lola ne veuille me chambrer d'après le regard qu'elle me lance.

- Bonjours ma puce, tu vas bien ? Me questionne Tom.

- Oui, ça va mieux. Et toi, bien rentrée ?

- Oui, ça était long pour nous tous et éprouvant pour Bill car il a faillit tomber plusieurs fois de la couchette dans les virages mais ça va maintenant.

- Toujours aussi futé lui. Tu le lui diras de ma part.

- Puce, tu me manques énormément. J'ai envi de te voir là, tout de suite.

- Moi aussi…

La mauvaise humeur revint aussi vite qu'elle était venue après ces mots. Tom le remarque et me parle de sa journée. Qu'il avait achevé Georg à la console, qu'il s'était fait engueuler par la maison de disque car ils étaient rentrés plus tard mais quand ils avaient vu leurs têtes, ils leurs avaient accordé deux jours de repos mais qu'après, il fallait qu'ils bosses. Qu'ils étaient chez eux maintenant et dès qu'il avait rangé ses affaires, il s'était jeté sur son téléphone en voyant l'heure qu'il était.

Moi je lui raconte la mienne qui a été passionnante hormis le fait que je n'avais pas mangé.

- Je vais avoir une surprise pour toi la prochaine fois que l'on se verra. Ajoute Tom.

- Moi aussi. Mais je sais pas quand on se verra.

- Moi je sais mais ça aussi c'est une surprise. Je voulais savoir aussi si ça te dérangeait que je parle de notre relation à la maison de disque car je n'ai pas envi de te cacher. Je veux montrer à tous que je t'aime plus que tout, que ce n'est pas qu'une relation d'un soir.

- Tu crois franchement qu'ils vont te laisser faire !

- Qu'ils le veuillent ou non, de toute façon je ne veux pas te perdre. Qu'ils sont d'accord, tant mieux pour eux. Mais s'ils ne veulent pas, j'en parlerais aux autres pour savoir s'ils veulent continuer sans Universal, ou je quitte le groupe.

- Fais pas l'idiot. Tu es entrain de vivre ton rêve. Ne laisse pas tomber ta passion et surtout ton frère juste pour moi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. J'y ai réfléchi toute la journée. J'en ai parlé avec Bill et lui aussi est d'accord avec moi. Il veut faire la même chose pour que sa relation avec Lola perdure. Donc ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas une décision prise sur un coup de tête. Et de toute façon je ne peux pas vivre mon rêve sans toi car tu en fais partie de ce rêve. Je veux que tu restes avec moi.

J'en reste bouche bée et j'ai les larmes aux yeux.

On continu de discuter toute la soirée car que ce soit lui ou moi, on ne voulais pas raccrocher. On resta même une partie de la nuit au téléphone jusqu'à ce qu'on s'endorme alors qu'on était toujours en communication.

Voilà, c'est fini pour celle-ci. La suite arrive très rapidement. J'espère qu'elle plaira. En plus le style d'écriture à un peu changé donc je souhaite qu'on me commentera si ça convient ou pas.

Tchüss et à bientôt.


End file.
